Legend of Spyro: World Fury Tech Guide
by LauncesMechinist
Summary: For all of you who wonder where I get the ideas for the many weapons and vehicles described in World Fury. This tech guide is for those of you who simply would like to get an idea of the technology of the story. I hope all who read it enjoy the fact I combed through several books to create each and every one. REWRITTEN AND UPDATED WITH FURTHER DESCRIPTIONS AND ONE NATION PER PART.
1. Part 1A: Syllia

_For those of you all wondering where I get the ideas for these weapons and vehicles and other things, I have purchased an extensive number of books over the years such as aircraft of the First and Second World Wars, The Great Book of Tanks, and The Illustrated Directory of Firearms. Sadly, the only books I do not have are those pertaining to Navy Ships from the First and Second World Wars._

_In my eyes, a weapon is just a weapon. It is the person using the weapon that determines it is being used for good or for ill. Therefore, please no flames about how I may choose to use the weapons. The same goes for the tanks. As a footnote, for the sake of consistency, some weapons will not use their historic bullet calibers in order to give a sense of uniformity._

_Furthermore, I am continuing the tech from the last story meaning the crystal technology and special fuel for aircraft. The planes may or may not be as fast as their historical counterparts._

_Also, for a point of reference, the year in World Fury is 1932. However, historically, some weapons listed below came out well after 1932. I only added these weapons to give a more modern feel to the story._

_This is Part 1 of the Tech Guide. This updated section talks about the ground weapons, vehicles, ships, and planes of Syllia. As the story is updated, I will be adding another section onto it if you, the readers, so wish it._

_**Weapons of Legend of Spyro: World Fury:**_

_**Syllian Royal Armed Forces: **__The Syllian military in recent years has begun to progress with firearms. For Syllia, the revolver has given way to the automatic pistol and the bolt-action rifle has taken on a specialized sniper or reserve roles and allowed the semi-automatic and fully automatic rifles to become the new standard for the military. By 1932, in order to streamline the firearms, the military had adopted a standard ammunition charter. Pistols and submachineguns are chambered for 9mm rounds, battle rifles and sniper rifles are chambered for the 8mm rifle round. The new assault rifles are chambered for the 7.5mm round._

**Pistol(s): **

Walther PPK: 9mm. (Designation: P9: Clip Size: 8.)

Luger Model P.08: 9mm. (Designation: P.08: Clip Size: 8.)

**Rifle(s):**

FN Model 1949 (Main Semi-automatic Battle Rifle): 8mm Rifle. (Designation: R-22: Clip Size: 20.)

Lee-Enfield SMLE (Reserve Rifle): 8mm Rifle. (Designation: R-17: Clip Size: 10.)

**Sniper Rifle(s):**

FN Model 1949 (Standard Sniper): 8mm. (Designation: R-22{S}: Clip Size: 20.)

Lee-Enfield SMLE (Reserve Sniper): 8mm. (Designation R-17{S}: Clip Size: 10)

**Sub-machinegun(s):**

MP18: 9mm. (Designation: MP20: Clip Size: 40.)

**Shotgun:**

Trench Gun (Standard Shotgun): 12 gauge. (Designation: S16: Clip Size: 8.)

**Assault Rifle(s):**

BAR (Standard): 7.5mm. (Designation: MR5: Clip Size: 20-30.)

**Light-machinegun:**

Browning M1919 (Standard): .30 rifle. (Designation: MG19: Belt Size: 1,000-2,500 rounds.)

**Heavy-machinegun:**

Browning M2 (Standard): .50 caliber. (Designation: MG20H: Belt Size: 2,300-5,000.)

**Anti-tank weapon(s):**

Bazooka (Standard): 65mm. (Designation: B65)

Solothurn (Special): 20mm. (Designation: ATR20: Clip Size: 10.) (_remember the Avalanche Gun from MS?)_

**Grenade(s):**

Fragmentation Grenade (Designation: FG22)

Smoke Grenade (Designation: SG22)

_**Syllian Armored Corps:**_

_**Story Notes:**____The Syllian Armored Corps prides itself on having a tank for every concievable situation. However, in recent years, they have begun to favor medium tanks as they often give a balance of firepower, armor, speed, and maneuverability. Tanks are often given sub-designations._

_A 'C' behind the tank name denotes a 'combat' role otherwise meaning 'main battle tank'. Each class of tank with the exception of AT has one or two tanks with a 'C' designation that way, every tank has a chance in battle._

_An 'S' stands for 'scout'. These tanks are lightly armored and fast (as compared to other tanks)._

_An 'SC' stands for 'security'. This means that tank versions are being set aside as Military Police units to safeguard cities and streets. You see an MT-22-SC rolling up a street, chances are it's a security tank operated by MPs. Don't break any laws!_

_'AP' means the tank is only equipped for an 'anti-personel' role. This means that the tank is armored against small arms fire and small explosives (i.e. grenades, mines, etc.) and is armed with machineguns only. No cannons on these behemoths but they are desinged that no matter which side of the tank you're on (front, back, sides) they can train a machinegun or two (or three) on you and blow you away._

_Lastly, the ART stands for 'Artillery'. This version means that either the standard gun (or in some cases turret) has been removed and replaced with an artillery cannon meant for indirect support. These tanks have crack-shot crews that know how to 'make it rain'._

_If a tank has a 'P' behind the name then that tank is still in the 'prototype' stage and has not been approved or tested for field deployment. For the sake of your own health, don't open any door with 'TOP SECRET' written on them._

_Due to focusing on medium tanks which are more flexible in their design, light and heavy tank designs are few and the old 'assault tank' designs are virtually non-existant. As a matter of fact, Syllia still uses an out-dated design that is twenty years obsolete._

_In an effort to improve international relationships, James de Launces made the plans for the LT-26 Light tank and the MT-30 Medium tank available on the open market to Syllia's allies. To date, Tellanos, Praetoria, Anozira, Espan, and Tullinar have purchased plans for varients of the LT-26, but only Espan, Anozira, and Tullinar have purchased the plans for the MT-30._

_Furthermore, the LT-26 plan became so popular and was so versitile, many nations made varients of the original design._

_Most Light and some Medium tanks still use the 37mm gun, although newer medium tanks now use the 57mm and the heavy tanks use a whopping 75mm or 88mm cannon._

_**Light (Scout) Tank class(es):**_

**Soviet T-26 Light Tank. (Designation: LT-26-C) **

_Top Speed: 20mph. _

_Crew: 3. _

_Armed__: 1x 37mm cannon, 1x MG19._

**American T3. (Designation: LT-25-S) **

_Top Speed: 46mph._

_Crew: 3._

_Armed:__ 1x 37mm cannon, 4x MG19._

**Italian CV33. (Designation: LT-24-AP)**

_Top Speed: 25mph._

_Crew: 2._

_Armed__: 2x Fixed MG19._

_**Medium Tank class(es):**_

**British Med C Tank. (Designation: MT-18-AP/SC)**

_Top Speed: 8mph._

_Crew: 4. _

_Armed__: 4x MG20H_.

**American M2 Med Tank. (Designation: MT-22-S/SC)**

_Top Speed: 26mph._

_Crew: 6. _

_Armed__: 1x 37mm cannon, 7x MG19._

**British A1E1 Med Tank. (Designation: MT-29-C)**

_Top Speed: 23mph._

_Crew: 6. _

_Armed__: 1x 57mm cannon, 3x MG20H._

**French S-35 Med Tank. (Designation: MT-30-C)**

_Top Speed: 23mph._

_Crew: 3. _

_Armed__: 1x 47mm cannon, 1x MG20H_.

**German PzKpfw V Prototype Med Tank. (Designation: MT-32-P)**

_Top Speed: 19mph._

_Crew: 7._

_Armed__: 1x 75mm cannon, 1x 10mm autocannon co-axial, 4x MG20H._

_**Heavy Tank class(es):**_

**British Valentine MkV. (Designation: HT-27-C/SC)**

_Top Speed: 15mph_

_Crew: 4._

_Armed:__ 1x 47mm cannon, 1x MG20H._

**British A22 Churchill. (Designation: HT-29-C)**

_Top Speed: 16mph._

_Crew: 5._

_Armed__: 1x 75mm cannon (hull mount), 1x 37mm cannon (turret), 2x MG20H._

**French ARL-44 Hvy Tank. (Designation: HT-32-P)**

_Top Speed: 23mph._

_Crew: 5._

_Armed__: 1x 90mm cannon, 3x MG20H._

_**Assault class(es):**_

**French St Chamond AT. (Designation: AT-18)**

_Top Speed: 5mph._

_Crew: 8._

_Armed: 1x 75mm cannon, 4x MG19._

**British A39 Tortoise Hvy Tank: (Designation: AT-23-ART)**

_Top Speed: 12mph._

_Crew: 7._

_Armed: 1x 90mm cannon, 4x MG20H._

_**Syllian Royal Navy:**____In the years since Metal Storm, the Syllian Royal Navy underwent a major overhaul to replace the ships lost during the Southlands War. While all of the ships are under fifteen years old, the oldest ship classes are scheduled to be reduced to a 'coast guard' role as newer ships are built and launched. The numbers next to the names are the number of that class currently in service._

_With the improvements upon steam propulsion, all standard and prototype navy ships were refitted/ built using steam turbines to power their ships. This allows for high speed travel for all ships. Sadly, the obsolete ships still use the outdated reciprocating steam engines._

**(DD) Destroyer class(es): ** _"What is a fleet without any destroyers escorting it? Target practice."- An old submariner's joke._

_The second smallest ship design but nonetheless important. Destroyers are the escort ships, they provide a first line of defence against incoming planes and ships but also provide an near perfect shield against submarines using depth charges. While not possessing the firepower of cruisers and battleships, they are often armed with dual-purpose guns; artillery that can serve as anti-ship or anti-air weapons and have a moderate AA defence._ _The destroyer has another weaponwhich can handle heavy ships: torpedoes._

**Interceptor-class**. (Antiquated) (55) _Top Speed: 30 Knots. Armed: 5x 5.5 inch Dual-Purpose Guns, 6x 40mm AA Flak Guns, 10x 20mm Dual-mount AA Machineguns, 8x Mk22 Torpedo Tubes, 2 Depth Charge Launchers._

**Stennis-class**. (Standard) (48) _Top Speed: 33 Knots. Armed: 6x 5.5 inch Dual-Purpose Guns in twin mount turrets, 6x Twin-mount 40mm AA Flak guns, 10x 20mm Dual-mount AA Machineguns, 12x Mk22 Torpedo Tubes, 3x Depth Charge Launchers._

**Aquila-class**. (Prototype) (15 Planned) _Top Speed: 35 Knots. Armed: 10x 5.5 inch DP Guns (Twin Mounting), 10x Twin-mount 40mm AA Flak, 15x 20mm Dual-mount AAMGs, 12x Mk22 Torpedo Tubes, 1x Hedgehog Anti-Submarine Warfare Launcher, 3x Standard Depth Charge Launchers._

**(DE) Destroyer Escort class(es): **_ No matter which side of the channel we advanced, there they were. Those damned escorts. They may look small and harmless, but for every attempt we made to take the channel and the ports within, they made us pay in blood and ships. Wherever we sailed they matched our speed, suddenly sailed past us, cut across our bows and unleashed hell with their cannons and torpedoes. Now I understand why they say destroyer escorts are 'little dogs with big teeth'.- From a Callinar after-action review from the Straits War._

_The smallest of the surface ship classes. These vessels are fast but that speed comes at a trade-off. Sacrificing armor and firepower for the ability to get everywhere quicker than the enemy. They rival their bigger brothers in the ability to demolish a submarine. Escorts barely have two inches of armor and very rarely have more than two or three cannons, preferring to use their torpedoes, depth charges, and their overwhelming AA battery. Their guns, like their larger counterparts, are dual-purpose._

**Tin-class**. (Antiquated) (40) _Top Speed: 35 Knots. Armed: 2x 3 inch Guns,10x 20mm AAMGs, 6x Mk22 Torpedo Tubes, 3x Depth Charge Launchers._

**Havvers-class**. (Standard) (35) _Top Speed: 35 Knots. Armed: 1x 5.5 inch Gun, 2x 3 inch Guns, 3x 40mm AA Flak, 10x 20mm AAMGs, 8x Mk22 Torpedo Tubes, 3x Depth Charge Launchers._

**D25-class**. (Prototype) (10 Planned) _Top Speed: 35 Knots. Armed: 2x 5.5 inch Guns, 4x 40mm Flak, 14x 20mm AAMGs, 12 Mk22 Torpedo Tubes, 1x Hedgehog ASW Launcher._

**(CL) Light Cruiser class(es):**_ "At first we thought it was a destroyer from the size. A lone destroyer sailing into a bay with PT boats, three destroyer escorts, and a new prototype destroyer waiting to send her to the bottom. Imagine out surprise when the damned ship fired her bow guns at a distance, leveled our port facilities, swiveled her side and stern guns and then sank the three escorts in dock with three seperate broadsides. The PT boats that we deployed we sunk by a barrage of 20mm and 40mm machinegun and cannon fire. Not even the prototype was safe, they just lined up broadside, peppered the hull with cannon and machinegun fire and launched a wave of torpedoes. When the fires were finally put out, our 'fleet' had been reduced to scrap. We though the port could never be discovered, yet we were brought low by a single ship."-Unknown Callinar sailor referring to a Tullinar Light Cruiser._

_The next step up from a destroyer. This class of cruiser boasts thicker armor than a destroyer but sacrifices speed to atain this. It still relies on a destroyer and destroyer escort's hit-and-run tactic, it can just take more punishment than a destroyer. They retain their torpedoes but lose the ability to fire depth charges. This makes them particularly vulnerable to submarines. Light Cruisers are particularly lethal AA platforms, using a full 'broadside' of cannonfire, flak, and machineguns to obliterate incoming aircraft._

_Light Cruisers are also used as squadron leaders in coastal patrols, however, they can also lead landing groups, blockades, and can easily sink several PT boats, Destroyer Escorts, and even match guns with a Destroyer group. Their most common role however is harbor defence._

**Torst-class**. (Antiquated) (38) _Top Speed: 28 Knots. Armed: 4x 5.5 inch Guns, 10x 40mm Flak, 14x TM 20mm AAMGs, 10x Mk22 Torpedo Tubes._

**Spann-class**. (Standard) (29) _Top Speed: 28 Knots. Armed: 4x 5.5 inch Guns, 2x 6 inch guns, 10x 40mm Flak, 16x 20mm AAMGs, 10x Mk22 Torpedo Tubes._

**Agorin-class**. (Prototype) (10 Planned) _Top Speed: 27 Knots. Armed: 4x 5.5 inch guns, 4x 6 inch guns, 12x 40mm Flak, 16x 20mm AAMGs, 8x Mk22 Torpedo Tubes._

**(CA) Cruiser class(es):**_ "Anyone can consider a destroyer group a nuisance. Fact is, destroyers just hit and run larger ships, hoping to land a hit with their torpedoes. Whenever a cruiser is at the head of the group however, that's when you know they mean buisness."-Syllian Cruiser commander during Federation War._

_Cruisers are the back-bone of any fleet on the high seas. They are versatile ships doing anything and everything from patrol, squadron command, AA support, and even acting as flagships for small fleets. Sending a cruiser fleet to battle means you have officially taken an interest in the conflict at hand._

_Cruisers can match guns with light cruisers and easily dispatch a destroyer group, just don't let them get in range of a sub because, again, they cannot use depth charges. For that matter, cruisers are so large they cannot use torpedoes safely anymore either. They make up for this with the ability to launch small seaplanes carrying depth charges._

**Inquisitor-class**. (Antiquated) (25) _Top Speed: 24 Knots. Armed: 6x 7 inch guns, 4x 3.5 inch guns, 10x 40mm Flak guns, 14x 20mm AAMGs, 1x P-17 Scout._

**Judge-class**. (Standard) (40) _Top Speed: 25 Knots. Armed: 12x 5.5 inch guns, 14x 40mm Flak guns, 20x 20mm AAMGs, 1x P-17 Scout._

_No Prototypes Planned_

**(BCA) Battlecruiser class(es):**_ "When it comes to battlecruisers, cut the bullshit, man you gun, and pray, pray, pray."- Old Gunnery Officer's saying._

_The battlecruiser is, in all honesty, a step __**down**__ from a battleship. A Battlecruiser gives up some of its armor to attain slightly greater speed but retains the firepower of a battleship. The battlecruiser, like the regular cruiser or capital ship, can launch seaplanes for Anti-Submarine patrols. However, these scout planes tend to be unarmored and armed with only one forward gun and a tail gun so don't expect to become an ace flying a Scout._

**Defender-class**. (Antiquated) (15) _Top Speed: 25 Knots. Armed: 9x 10.5 inch guns, 10x 5.5 inch guns, 14x 40mm Flak guns, 20x 20mm AAMGs, 1x P-17 Scout._

**Superior-class**. (Standard) (27) _Top Speed: 24 Knots. Armed: 9x 10.5 inch guns, 14x 5.5 inch guns, 18x 40mm Flak guns, 20x 20mm AAMGs, 2x P-17 Scouts._

_No Prototypes Planned_

**(BB) Battleship class(es):**_ "A 3.5 inch shell sailing through a porthole and punching a hole in the Head (Navy slang for toilet) is a minor inconvenience, a 16.5 inch shell slamming through the hull and taking an engine with it as it goes through the opposite side will ruin your day." (Unknown maintenance officer on a destroyer.)_

_In all honesty, the battleship's reign only lasted a few decades before the carrier concept was created. The battleship is an evolved form of the dreadnaught. Unlike the dreadnaught which had all guns in one caliber and little to no AA weapons, the battleship has a mixed armament and has moderate AA defences. This ship can take a hit and give it right back. In fact a destroyer's gun or for that matter a cruiser's gun will only bounce off the armor. The only things that can sink a battleship are planes, torpedoes, submarines, and another battleship._

_Under no circumstances whatsoever is a squadron of destroyers, destroyer escorts, or light cruisers to face a battleship without either air support or sub support, unless they have plenty of torpedoes and are prepared to pick up their comrades who were sunk closing the distance. A battleship never sails alone. Instead it is often in command of a battlefleet of cruisers and destroyers._

_As stated, the battleship has no anti-sub weapons and is vulnerable to torpedoes, but like cruisers and battlecruisers, can launch scout planes armed with depth charges._

**Sovreign-class**. (Antiquated) (7) _Top Speed: 24 Knots. Armed: 8x 13.5 inch guns, 16x 5.5 inch guns, 10x 40mm Flak guns, 16x 20mm AAMGs, 2x P-17 Scouts._

**Royal-class**. (Standard) (10) _Top Speed: 24 Knots. Armed: 12x 12 inch guns, 20x 6 inch guns, 16x 40mm Flak guns, 18x 20mm AAMGs, 2x P-17 Scouts._

**William C. Greagor-class**. (Prototype) (4 Planned) _Top Speed: 23 Knots. Armed: 9x 16.5 inch guns, 16x 9 inch guns, 10x 5.5 inch guns, 14x 40mm Flak guns, 22x 20mm AAMGs, 3x P-17 Scouts._

**(BC) Battlecarrier class: **_ "It takes a certain type of person and a certain type of bravery to fly off the deck of a regular carrier. Taking off from a battlecarrier? That's not bravery, that's insanity!"-Unknown RNMAC Pilot assigned to first BC30 Prototype._

_The first idea anyone had for a carrier was interesting. Rather than sacrificing 100% of a ship's combat capabilities, why not build a partial deck over the stern and keep the bow armaments? The first examples were dismal failures that cost the lives of several veteran pilots (BC1920, BC1924, BC1927). With a little modification, and some improvements, a working prototype was finally made in 1930. The prototype class was named 'BC1930' or 'BC30'._

_A battlecarrier is basically a battleship, stripped of its stern armaments, and having a deck laid over the stern and a hangar placed where the aft bridge used to be. They cannot carry the same number of aircraft as a standard aircraft carrier, nor can they go gun-to-gun in a fleet battle, but at least they won't have their asses shot out from under them should things become FUBAR or get SNAFU'ed._

**BC30-class**. (Prototype) (3 Planned) _Top Speed: 20 Knots. Armed: 4x 14 inch guns, 6x 5.5 inch guns, 14x 40mm Flak guns, 16x 20mm AAMGs, 30 aircraft._

**(ECV) Escort Carrier class(es):** "_When ships are needed in a hurry, it's not uncommon to see civilian vessels armed and pressed into service, but I'll be damned if I ever live this down. A cargo ship sailed by with a cut down superstructure and a second deck running from stem to stern. More incredibly, planes were taking off from the deck. Now that's what you'd either call desperate, or brilliant."-Civilian upon observing Escort Carrier sail by._

_Escort carriers are basically civilian ships, retrofitted with an either scaled down or disassembled bridge superstructure and a aircraft deck built over the existing one. There were a few counts of other ships such as crusiers being made into carriers. They are lightly armored and armed but they're better than nothing. Needless to say, they serve a purpose. Whenever you cannot get a carrier to the fight, use an escort carrier or two or even three. They're just as good, if not as expensive._

**Auger-class**. (Antiquated) (12) _Top Speed: 22 Knots. Armed: 6x 3.5 inch guns, 20x 40mm Flak guns, 30x 20mm AAMGs, 30 aircraft._

**St. Jeanne-class**. (Standard) (15) _Top Speed: 23 Knots. Armed: 30x 40mm Flak guns, 30x 20mm AAMGs, 40 aircraft._

_No Prototypes Planned_

**(CV) Carrier class(es):** "_To anyone who doubts me, watch a carrier on maneuvers and time how fast they can get their planes in the air. You'll never see a more beautiful sight than several hundred planes flying a combat air patrol around a group of carriers. It's a sight that'll either inspire you, make you shit your pants, or perhaps inspire you to shit your pants. It depends on which side you're on."-Reyson Havvers._

_The aircraft carrier was originally nothing but an idea that quickly became a neccesity. You want to ensure air cover but don't have a friendly air base in the area? Bring in a carrier. No battleships in your fleet but an enemy armada is staring you in the face? Bring a carrier (or two). You want to rain three kinds of hell down on the enemy but don't have any heavy bombers or artillery? Bring a carrier._

_Though moderately armored and carry anti-ship weapons aside from the planes they carry. The carriers have superior AA protection to any other ship class afloat and are also faster than battleships. Carriers often act as flagships and have an impressive array of firepower shielding them from combat. Standard operations usually have the carrier(s) breaking off from the main fleet in battle with an escort and providing air cover to the battle fleet._

_Carriers are often built longer than any other ship and are built with two decks: the top flight deck and the lower gun deck. Hangars occupy the space behind the gun deck and elevators either built into the deck or place on the side of the ship raise and lower aircraft into and out of the hangars. In recent years it is not uncommon for newer carriers to carry over 100 aircraft and have crews of over 2,000 or more._

**Orkelion-class**. (Antiquated) (17) _Top Speed: 26 Knots. Armed: 6x 3.5 inch guns, 30x 40mm Flak guns, 50x 20mm AAMGs, 100 aircraft._

**Arkibus IV-class**. (Standard) (9) _Top Speed: 25 Knots. Armed: 10x 3.5 inch guns, 24x 40mm Flak guns, 60x 20mm AAMGs, 130 aircraft._

**Leviathan-class**. (Prototype) (2) _Top Speed: Classified. Armament: Classified. One Hull currently completed and awaiting armaments, aircraft complement, and crew assignment. Second hull awaiting launch._

**(DCV) Dragon Carrier class(es):** "_The product of James de Launces wanting a way to give the Navy the advantage of the Dracocorps. They are not as common as they once were with the invention of aircraft that can out fly a dragon but they still play an important part in our nation's defence. They are armored, armed, and often enough, right where you need them most."-First Sky Lord Voltaris (retired)._

**Venten-class**. (Antiquated) (7) _Top Speed: 25 Knots. Armed: 14x 3.5 inch guns, 20x 40mm Flak guns, 30x 20mm AAMGs, 30 dragons._

**Voltaris-class**. (Standard) (10) _Top Speed: 24 Knots. Armed: 16x 3.5 inch guns, 26x 40mm Flak guns, 38x 20mm AAMGs, 40 dragons._

_No Prototypes Planned_

**(SS) Submarine class(es):**_ "Now here this!_ _All hands! When we dive we are going to be on patrol which means radio silence and no unneccessary surfacing. We're crammed like sardines on a can so please be patient, this is just as new to your crewmates as it is to you. And so help me if anyone farts while we're submerged, I'll follow the stink and launch the son-of-a-bitch out a torpedo tube myself!"-(In an address from a Syllian Sub Commander to his crew)._

_The submarine is one of the greatest innovations in naval history. For the first time, the long thought invincible battleships were vulnerable to attack. The first time a battleship was sunk it was assumed something had malfunctioned causing an explosion, the truth was far, far more frightening than any could realize._

_Armed with torpedoes, a deck gun when surfaced, and a basic AA defence, submarines are vulberable on the surface but nigh invincible when submerged. Only a destroyer, destroyer escort, or plane armed with depth charges can sink them. However, sub commanders must beware that diving too deep may result in the ship being crushed by the water pressure. This 'invincibility' is a trade off. While surfaced, subs can sail at full speed, however, that speed is drastically reduced when submerged. For example, a sub may sail 19 Knots on the surface but submerged it can only sail 9._

**S-class**. (Antiquated) (58) _Top Speed: 12 Knots Surfaced/9 Knots Submerged. Armed: 4x Torpedo tubes (Bow), 1x 4 inch gun. Crush Depth: 200 feet._

**A-class**. (Standard) (44) _Top Speed: 20 Knots Surfaced/ 11 Knots Submerged. Armed: 4x Torpedo tubes (Bow), 4x Torpedo tubes (Stern), 1x 5 inch gun, 1x 40mm Flak gun, 2x 20mm AAMG. Crush Depth: 420 feet._

**K-class**. (Antiquated Special) (25) _Top Speed: 20 Knots Surfaced/10 Knots Submerged. Armed: 8x Torpedo tubes (Bow), 2x Torpedo tubes (Stern), 1x 5 inch gun, 2x 40mm Flak guns, 2x 20mm AAMGs, 5x P-17 Scouts. Crush Depth: 360 feet._

**Sea Dragon-class**. (Prototype) (15 Planned) _Top Speed: 24 Knots Surfaced/ 12 Knots Submerged. Armed: 6x Torpedo tubes (Bow), 4x Torpedo tubes (Stern), 2x 4 inch guns, 2x 40mm Flak guns. Crush Depth: 600 feet._

**K2-class**. (Prototype Special) (10 Planned) _Top Speed: 20 Knots Surfaced/ 10 Knots Submerged. Armed: 8x Torpedo tubes (Bow), 4x Torpedo tubes (Stern), 2x 5 inch guns, 2x 40mm Flak guns, 4x 20mm AAMGs, 5x P-17 Scouts. Crush Depth: 400 feet._

_**Syllian Royal Air Force:**____Between 1914 and 1918, the Syllian Royal Air Corps (now known as the Royal Air Force or RAF) became an independant unit unto itself. Though there was discussion about having the RAF replace the Dracocorps, the idea was quickly crushed and by 1919, the RAF was a stand-alone force meant to engage an enemy where the Dracocorps could not engage. Instead they would be using high speed and surprise to eliminate the enemy._

_After learning of the Callinar Incursion in 1919-1923 and that they had built their own land and sea air forces, the high command ordered a complete modernization of the RAF. By 1930, the Royal Air Force Fighter Command (RAFFC) and Royal Air Force Bomber Command (RAFBC) were modernized and by 1924, the Royal Navy accepted a new branch of the RAF built for carriers._

_This new branch was known as the Royal Naval Marine Air Corps (RNMAC), a standalone branch of both the Royal Navy and Royal Air Force._

**Fighter plane(s):**

P-39 Airacobra. (P-29: Top Speed: 380 mph. Armed: 4x MG19, 2xMG20H.)

Hawker Hurricane Mk. 1. (P-25: Top Speed: 318 mph. Armed: 6xMG19.)

**Night Fighter(s):**

P-61A Black Widow. (P-21: Top Speed: 366 mph. Armed: 6xMG19, 4xMG20H.)

F7F-1 Tigercat. (P-30: Top Speed: 380 mph. Armed: 4xMG20H, 4x20mm AA cannons.)

**Twin-engine Bomber(s):**

Bloch 174A3. (B-15: Top Speed: 329 mph. Armed: 10xMG19, 8x110lb bombs.)

Bristol Type 152 Beaufort. (B-29: Top Speed: 260mph. Armed: 12xMG19, 10x 200lb bombs or 2x torpedoes.

**Heavy Bomber(s):**

B-17 Fortress. (HB-18: Top Speed: 287 mph. Armed: 10xMG20H, 3 Ton Bomb load.)

Heinkel He 177 Greif. (HB-32: Top Speed: 295 mph. Armed: 15xMG20H, 5 Ton Bomb load.)

**Transport(s):**

Cant Z. 1007 Alcione. (TP-25: Top Speed: 280 mph. Unarmed.)

Junkers Ju290. (TS-30: Top Speed: 273 mph. Unarmed.)

**Gunship(s):**

Focke-Wulf Fw 200 Condor. (GS-28: Top Speed: 224 mph. Armed: 12xMG20H, 2x20mm auto-cannons, 2x Skauss MkII 37mm cannons.)

Junkers Ju290. (GS-30: Top Speed: 273 mph. Armed: 16xMG20H, 4x20mm auto-cannons, 1x Skauss Mk1 25mm cannon, 1x Skauss MkIII 50mm cannons.)

Heinkel He 177 Greif. (GS-32: Top Speed: 295 mph. Armed: 20xMG20H, 4x20mm auto-cannons, 2x Skauss Mk1 25mm cannon, 1x Skauss MkIV 75mm cannons.)

**Carrier-launched Fighter(s):**

F2 Buffalo. (CF-24: Top Speed: 300 mph. Armed: 4xMG19.)

F4F Wildcat. (CF-26: Top Speed: 325 mph. Armed: 4xMG19, 2xMG20H.)

F4U Corsair. (CF-29: Top Speed: 395mph. Armed: 2xMG20H, 2x10mm AA cannons.)

F6 Hellcat. (CF-32: Top Speed: 376 mph. Armed: 4xMG20H, 2x10mm AA cannons.)

**Torpedo-Bomber(s):**

PZL P.23. (TB-20: Top Speed: 198 mph. Armed: 1xMG20H (nose), 1xMG19 (tail gun), 1xTorpedo.)

TBD Avenger. (TB-24: TS: 300mph. Armed: 2xMG20H, 1xMG20H (tail gun), 1x 10mm AA, 1xTorpedo.)

**Dive Bomber(s):**

Dauntless. (DB-15: TS: 320mph. Armed: 2xMG20H, 1x Bomb (var. weight.))

Seafire Mk. II. (DB-25: TS: 355mph. Armed: 5xMG20H, 1x Bomb ( .))

**Scout Plane(s):**

O2U Kingfisher. (P-17: TS: 250mph. Armed: 2xMG19, 2x50lb Bombs or 2x Depth Charges.)

PBY-1 Catalina. (P-27: TS: 244mph. Armed: 6xMG20H, 6xBombs/DC or 2x Torpedoes.)

_*_*_***_88-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-*_*_*_*_*-8-8-88888-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Okay everyone, the redo is here of the first part of the tech guide. Next up: Tellanos.


	2. Part 1B: Tellanos

Part 2 of the first portion of the tech guide (revised). The Federation of Tellanos.

_*_*_*_*-88-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8_**_*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-_*_*_*_*_*-88-8-8-88-88

_**Federation of Tellanos:**__ In the years since the Federation War and the Slayer Corps defection, Tellanos was able to somewhat modernize their military. However, during the period between 1915 and 1918, they suffered a depression that threatened to break out into civil war. That all changed with help from an unlikely source._

_In 1921, during Callinar's attempted invasion of the islands south of Tellanos, Syllia's Dragon Mechanist, James de Launces, took two brothers from Tellanos under his tutelage and taught them what he knew about design and invention. Xavier and Albert Reed learned in four years everything they needed to know before graduating in 1925 and setting off in order to heal the fissures in the Federation caused by both the depression and the recent Incursion._

_By 1927, the Reed Brothers Technical Corporation (RBTC) had become the source for nearly all of the Federation's advancements. While the older brother, Xavier, focused on civilian machines such as new steam cars, trains and farm equipment, his younger brother, Albert, finished the modernization of the Federation military began in 1917. By Albert Reed's estimates, in 1936, Tellanos would rival Syllia in technology, however, the aggressor days of Tellanos are over and now they wish more to be trade partners with Syllia, rather than enemies._

_Though their infantry weapons are updates of antiquated designs, they are all fitted for a standard caliber. Pistols are designated for .38 caliber Federal Standard ammunition, rifles and sniper rifles are fitted for the Federation's classic .30 caliber Rifle. Sub-machineguns are likewise chambered for .38 caliber round._

_Their only anti-tank weapon, the 'armored fist', is a single shot 75mm warhead. Unfortunately, the commanders of the Federation army have not seen the military importance of the assault rifle, despite the constant successes of the weapon in lab and field trials and absolutely refuse to issue shotguns as they are 'not combat weapons'. The military has also yet to adopt a modern heavy machinegun, insisting on simply updating and modifying the original GG1 'Meatgrinder'. However, the air force has adopted a varient of the MG19 known as the LMG22 as the standard weapon in all aircraft. The Navy has adopted the proven 20mm and 40mm for Anti-air weapon duties._

**Pistol(s):**

Roth-Steyr M 1907: .38 caliber. (M.38/1907: Clip Size: 8.)

Colt Model 1900: .38 caliber. (M.38/1900: Clip Size: 8.)

**Rifle(s):**

Fusil MAS 36 (Standard Rifle) .30 cal. (C.30/30: Clip Size: 5.)

Mondragon Modelo de 1908 (Prototype Semi-automatic Rifle) .30 cal. (MM.30/08: Clip Size: 8.)

**Sniper Rifle(s):**

Berdan Model 1870 (Standard Sniper) .30 cal. (RR1870: Clip Size: 5.)

Fusil MAS 36 (Elite Sniper) .30 cal. (SR.30/30: Clip Size: 5.)

**Submachinegun:**

Suomi Model 1931 (Standard issue) .38 cal. (SM31: Clip Size: 30.)

**Light Machinegun:**

Browning M1919 (Standard) .30 caliber. (LMG22: Belt Size: 1,000 rounds.)

**Heavy Machinegun:**

GG1 Model M (Fictional) (Obsolete Standard) .40 caliber. (GG1M, 6 barrel Standard) Varients include: 3 Barrel (GG1C {Carbine}), 4 Barrel (GG1EX {10mm varient}), 5 barrel (GG1L {.60 caliber}). All varients use 600-2,500 round belts.

**Anti-Tank Weapon:**

Panzerfaust (Standard) 75mm Single Shot. (AF75)

**Tellanos Federal Armored Corps.** _The Federal Armored Corps of Tellanos was the second branch of the military to be modernized. Taking note of Syllian and Praetorian tank designs, the FAC focused on what they considered to be the most important traits of a tank: maneuverability and versatility. Due to there being several types of environment in the Federation (forest, plain, snow, mountain, and desert), they adopted a more fluid tactic._

_The Federation has a balanced tank corps but instead of relying on the Praetorian concept of 'dreadnaught tanks' and Syllian 'standardized balance' tactics, they opted for a corps comprised primarily of fast, light tanks that had enough firepower to take out a larger tank, and heavy tanks that could turn the tables on an enemy expecting only light tanks. Basically they adopted a 3:1 production method meaning it would take three light tanks to destroy a heavy tank._

_All combat-class tanks with the FAC are armed with a 50mm Main Gun and use the LMG22 as a secondary weapon. The only tanks more heavily armed are the Heavy tanks which employ a 90mm High Velocity Gun and use special GG1M's, GG1Ex's, and GG1L's for defence. The only tank design not of Tellanos origin is that of the T28 Light tank which, like the LMG22, is a varient of the Syllian LT-26 and also has several Federation varients of the design such as the notable TT (Twin-Turret) design which sports a 27mm gun and a scaled down GG1C housed in a split turret and the T28ART which is a model with the turret removed and replaced with a Federation 75mm Artillery Cannon. You could say that the T28 and its varients are the work horses of the Federation military._

_The ratio of tanks is 5:2, meaning for every five Light tanks they build, they build two heavy tanks. The Medium Tank and Assault Tank (AT-Tank Killer) designs are non-existant due to the fact that the only tanks that can properly challenge the Federation are built and employed by ally nations. Due to the reliance on Light tanks, Heavy tanks are only deployed during major battles or dire situations, when they are deployed however, there is nothing that can match them._

_Truth be told, the Federation's Heavy Tank, the T32-HC, gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'overkill'. It is armed with THREE cannons (one 90mm behemoth, and two 45mm guns in fore and aft sub-turrets), four machineguns, one high caliber GG1 varient and a GG1EX 10mm varient for AA purposes._

_**Light Tank(s):**_

**Soviet T-26 Light Tank (T28-C)**

_Varients include: T28-S, T28-TT(twin-turret), T28ART, and T28-AP._)

Top Speed: 20mph.

Crew: (_all varients): _3.

Armed:

(T28-C: 1x 37mm gun, 1x LMG22.)

(T28-S: 4x LMG22.)

(T28-TT: 1x 25mm gun, 1x co-axial GG1C, 1x LMG22.)

(T28ART: 1x 90mm gun.)

(T28-AP: 1x GG1EX, 2x LMG22.).

**Soviet BT-7 Fast Tank (T29-C/S/Sec)**

Top Speed: 46mph.

Crew: 3.

Armed: 1x 45mm gun, 2x LMG22, 1x GG1EX.

_**Heavy Tank:**_

**Soviet T-35 Heavy Tank (T32-HC {**_**Heavy Combat**_**})**

_Varients include: T35ART and T35-AP._)

Top Speed: 19mph.

Crew (_all varients_): 11 (_Good Grief!)._

Armed: 1x 90mm gun (primary turret), 1x 45mm gun (rear sub-turret), 1x 45mm gun (front sub-turret), 4x LMG22, 1x GG1L, 1x GG1EX.)

(ART varient only has the 90mm cannon and three GG1EXs, AP varient has four 37mm cannons (_two top turret, one front sub, one rear sub_) and six LMG22s.)

**Tellanos Federal Navy:** _The Tellanos Navy sadly was scheduled to be updated starting in 1931. Due to a becoming sick with a severe case of pneumonia, Albert was forced to delay his plans. By 1932, the only upgrades made to the Navy were new destroyers called 'AA Destroyers' and a new aircraft carrier to eventually take the place of the 'state-of-the-art' yet obsolete Galahad IV carrier, the 'New Horizon'._

_Blueprints for new cruisers and submarines were in the process of being finalized and were set to go into production in 1933. All Battleships are obsolete but still pack a punch. The primary might of the Federation's Navy lies with its Battlecruisers._

_Due to the old policy of 'might makes right', the Federation does not employ the DE (Destroyer Escort), or CVE (Escort Carrier) classes as they are viewed as underpowered and unnecessary._

_As a further note, the Federation Admiralty failed to recognize the importance of the steam turbine as a new means of propulsion. As a result, all ships use the antiquated reciprocating steam engine._

**(DD) Destroyer class(es):**_ "Let no man say that Tellanos cannot protect it's own. Other navies consider destroyers the so-called 'foot-men' of the navy. We consider our destroyers to be our first line of defence against an attack from the sea!"- From Counciler Victor Staunt on the Address of Naval Rearmament, late 1917._

_The Federation's view of destroyers is indeed as was stated in 1917. They are used as patrol vessels and as combat vessels while in what is known as 'flotillas', a group of seven or more destroyers that target capital ships with their torpedoes. Due to the arctic waters on Tellanos' northern coast, all ships are designed with reinforced hulls meant for icebreakers. This however, has also led to the rather antiquated (and desperate) technique of using the icebreaker to ram enemy ships. The last known instance was during the Federation War in 1884 when a Federation Becker-class destroyer, FNV Blane, rammed the Syllian Halberd-class cruiser, RNV Chevalier. The Blane struck the bow magazine of the Chevalier and both ships exploded with few survivors._

_One thing the Federation tends to go overboard with is that their destroyers are dedicated sub-killers. They are armed with enough depth charges to sink the entire Praetorian Unterseeboote (Underwater boat {Submarine})Corps. should it ever come to that. Sadly however, they tend to lack proper AA defences. The new Obelisk-class AA Destroyer (or DD{A}) is a step toward a more modern navy._

**Tarve-class**. (Obsolete) (37) _Top Speed: 29 Knots. Armed: 3x 4 inch guns, 6x Tpd29 Torpedo tubes, 2x 40mm Flak guns, 6x 20mm AA machineguns, 4x Depth Charge launchers._

**Hale-class**. (Standard) (57) _Top Speed: 27 Knots. Armed: 4x 5 inch guns, 10x Tpd29 Torpedo tubes, 3x 40mm Flak guns, 7x 20mm AAMGs, 4x Depth Charge launchers._

**Obelisk-class**.(DD(A) {_Destroyer, Anti-Air}_) (Standard) (22) _Top Speed: 32 Knots. Armed: 4x 3.5 inch dual-purpose/dual-mount guns, 3x Tpd29 Torpedo tubes, 6x 40mm Flak guns, 20x 20mm AAMGs, 1x Depth Charge launcher._

_No Prototypes Planned._

**(CL) Light Cruiser class(es):** _"The very idea of a Federation ship being declared as 'light' is absurd. What we need are ships that are heavy hitters and that can take the fight to whatever enemy is before them."-Federation Admiral Eric C. Kampfman, 1916. (Note: His son, Heintz Kampfman, later became commander of the Vectrin-class light cruiser, FNV Javelin. Under his command, she would become one of the most decorated ships in the Federation navy for actions against the Cullinar Incursion of 1919-1923.)_

_Despite proving itself time and again, the Federation still despises the designation 'light cruiser'. They'd prefer to call it a 'heavy destroyer' but that just doesn't sound right for some reason. Either way, sticking with Federation tradition, the class has an icebreaker bow, heavy anti-ship weaponry, but sadly lacks anti-submarine countermeasures and sufficient AA protection. Plans are to make the aging Vectrin-class the last class of its kind._

**Vectrin-class**. (Obsolete) (34) _Top Speed: 29 Knots. Armed: 6x 5 inch guns, 10x Tpd29 Torpedo tubes, 2x 40mm Flak guns, 4x 20mm AAMGs._

_No Standard class._

_No Prototypes Planned._

**(CA) Cruiser class(es):**_ "A Federation cruiser is akin to a floating fortress, it is more armored than any other navy cruiser in the world, almost as heavily armed as a battlecruiser, slightly faster than my ex-wife, and just as heavy."-Comment from a Callinar Battlecruiser commander whose ship was later blown out of the water when he came across a group of three Domino-class cruisers in the 1919-23 Cullinar Incursion._

_The Federation cruiser is indeed akin to a floating fortress. It's armor is reinforced to handle arctic waters, its guns are of a slightly larger caliber than is normal, however, given their size and capabilities, they are quite agile. Although lacking the ability to launch seaplanes carrying depth charges, cruisers are often never sent out without a destroyer to patrol around them. Their maneuverability somewhat makes up for their horrific shortage of AA weaponry, but make no mistake, there is not a more vulnerable ship class in the Federation Navy._

**Domino-class**. (Obsolete) (29) _Top Speed: 25 Knots. Armed: 8x 7 inch guns, 4x 40mm Flak guns, 10x 20mm AAMGs._

**Colias-class**. (Standard) (35) _Top Speed: 24 Knots. Armed: 12x 5 inch guns, 5x 40mm Flak guns, 12x 20mm AAMGs._

_No Prototypes Planned._

**(BCA) Battlecruiser class(es):** _"Of all the ships I've ever commanded, the Battlecruiser has to be my fondest command. Not only could we hold our own against Syllian and Callinar battleships and battlecruisers, but we could blow anything out of the water that dared challenge us."-From the Journal of a retired Tellanian Captain._

_The Tellanians didn't invent the concept of the battlecruiser, but in a sense perfected it. Most battlecruisers are modified battleships that sacrifice armor for speed or beefed up cruisers that stack on the armor plating and sacrifice speed._

_The Tellanians laid down a purpose-built battlecruiser after losing the battleship 'Nocturne' in the early weeks of the Federation War. The ship had armor thick enough to deflect a 10 inch shell and could return an 12 inch. In the years since, the Battlecruiser has become the most numerous ship type in the Tellanian Navy, outnumbering even the venerable D'Arc-class Battleships._

_Before Syllia began deploying their battleships en masse in the Federation War, the Tellanian battlecruiser was the one ship no captain wanted to see. This was a lesson the Callinar Navy found out the hard way when, in 1922, they led a raid on Port Grand Vista, the 'birthplace' of the Tellanian Navy. Their fleet of two battleships, six cruisers, ten destroyers, and two carriers, was completely decimated by a Tellanian force of only six Hode-class Battlecruisers._

_No Obsolete Classes._

**Hode-class**. (Standard) (40) _Top Speed: 24 Knots. Armed: 12x 12 inch guns, 16x 7 inch guns, 8x 40mm Flak guns, 12x 20mm AAMGs._

_No Prototypes Planned._

**(BB) Battleship class(es):** _"I said it once and I'll say it again, there is no such thing as a fast battleship, you can have a well-armed and well-armored battleship but you cannot have a fast one. It is impossible."-A note from a Federation Admiral to shipwright in Port Grand Vista, early 1918. (Just three months later, the first of a new battleship, FNV D'Arc, was launched and achieved speeds of 27 Knots, fast for the time.)_

_If ever there was a battleship that broke the mold that made it, it is the Federation D'Arc-class Fast Battleship. Using a new type of enging purchased from Syllia, the first of the class, FNV D'Arc (FBB001), sailed from Port Grand Vista, achieved a top speed of 27 Knots and arrived in the northern city of Cold Harbor two days ahead of schedule. She has sufficient armor to stop an 11 inch shell and can return a massive 15 inch. Her full broadside of 15 and 7 inch guns can pummel anything except another battleship or battlecruiser into oblivion._

_Still, the ship class is expensive to produce hence the reason the Federation is investing more in the Battlecruiser than the venerable battleship. In 1929, the Federal Navy grudgingly declared the D'Arc-class obsolete and petitioned for a new battleship design. So far none have been delivered._

**D'Arc-class**. (Obsolete) (16) _Top Speed: 27 Knots. Armed: 8x 15 inch guns, 16x 7 inch guns, 6x 40mm Flak guns, 14x 20mm AAMGs._

_No Standard Classes._

_No Prototypes Planned._

**(CV) Aircraft Carrier class(es):**_ "How can we simply sit here, continually saying that our fleet is the most up-to-date in the world when almost every other navy in the world is building these new 'aircraft carriers'? I mean good grief, even the Callinar Islands already have six, carriers built and are working on four others. Syllia thankfully is now our ally but now they have almost twenty! What do we have? A bunch of sitting ducks!"- From the Federal Naval Rearmament Meeting, early 1918._

_If ever there was a Federation ship class more rushed into production than the carrier it has not happened yet. With the end of the Southlands Conflict in 1914 and the Aircraft Carrier no longer a secret, nations across the globe rushed to build their own. In 1917-1918, during the Federal Naval Rearmament Meeting, several Admirals voiced their concerns over a threat from the air. Some, wanting to stick with tradition, discussed simply improving the AA armaments on their existing ships. However, when the Council discovered the cost of a complete rearmament, they deep-sixed the retro fit and instead purchased a 'template carrier' from Syllia and began building their own._

_The 'template' in question was the weary and battle-worn RNV Ranger; an aircraft carrier that had served as part of the Southlands conflict by liberating Concurrent Skies and participating in the final battle. By mid-1919, the Federation had four Ranger-class Aircraft carriers and were working on the blueprints for the Galahad III (Galahad I and II proved to be catastrophically flawed and woefully inefficient)._

_In late 1919 when the Callinar Incursion began, it was the First Federal Fleet, with two of the carriers, FNV Lancier (CV3) and the rebuilt and redesignated FNV Ranger (CV1), escorted by new D'Arc-class battleships, Hode-class Battlecruisers, and Tarve-class Destroyers chased down the enemy fleet that had bombarded the city of Golbe and engaged them in battle._

_Although the Lancier was sunk and the Ranger severely damaged, they had claimed a major victory for the Federation and confirmed what the Federation admiralty already knew; the carrier had become a ship class equal in importance to the battleship. The Ranger would serve with distinction but sadly would not survive to the end of the war. In mid 1922, while stationary due to engine failure, she was torpedoed by a Callinar Type II Submarine and sank in the deepest part of the ocean, the Blue Abyss. She sank in just under thirty minutes with only 60 survivors out of her crew of 1,679._

_After the Incursion was ended in 1923, only one Ranger-class carrier was left, FNV Glory (CV2). In 1924, she was stripped, refitted, and reclassified as a Galahad III-class and served until 1930 when the Galahad IV was built and was able to be mass produced. In early 1932, Federation Mechanist Albert Reed, concieved a new type of carrier, dubbing it 'New Horizon'. It is scheduled to be complete by late 1932._

**Galahad III-class.** (Obsolete) (6) _Top Speed: 22 Knots. Armed: 10x 3.5 inch cannons, 10x 40mm Flak guns, 20x 20mm AAMGs, 40 aircraft._

**Galahad IV-class**. (Standard) (10) _Top Speed: 20 Knots. Armed: 10x 4.5 inch guns, 20x 40mm Flak guns, 18x 20mm AAMGs, 100 aircraft._

**New Horizon-class**. (Prototype) (1) _Top Speed: Classified. Armament: Classified. Currently under construction at Port Grand Vista Naval Yard._

**(SS) Submarine class(es):**_ "What is the prupose of having a submarine fleet if all they do is sit in the harbor and rust? There are still nations out there that we are not on friendly terms with. Send them out on patrol and have them watch for anything suspicious."- A letter from Counsiler Wilhelm to Admiral Dafne, 1918. (Federation Swordfish-class submarine F-10 spotted the first Callinar Incursion force later that month, sacrificing itself to alert the Federation of an attack. In 1925 the wreck was located, raised, and ceremoniously scuttled outside of Port Grand Vista. The bodies of her 36 crewmen were recovered, identified, and buried with full military honors on a cliff overlooking the site of the wreck. The spot was later christened 'The Eternal Vigil' in 1930, it is now a submariner's national graveyard.)_

_If there is anything to be said about the Federation Submarine Corps. It is that they are loyal, even if their machines are 'accident prone'. The Praetorians were the first to build submarines and use them for military purposes. Tellanos thought it could pull a rabbit out of the hat like they had done with the Battlecruiser. The result was the complete opposite._

_The first submarine class, Flounder (later nicknamed the Founder {oh the irony} due to the ship submerging without warning. There were fifteen subs built of the Flounder-class in 1913. By 1914, ten had been lost with all hands while on patrol, three sunk in port but crews rescued, and the remaining two unceremoniously scrapped._

_In 1915, the Federation bought five of the Syllian S-class submarines and this time actually did improve upon them. By 1916, the new submarines were known as Swordfish-class and they would play an integral role in repelling the Callinar Incursion._

**Swordfish-class**. (Obsolete) (17) _Top Speed: 12 Knots Surfaced/9 Knots Submerged. Armed: 4x Torpedo tubes (Bow), 1x Torpedo tube (Stern), 1x 5 inch gun. Crush Depth: 200 feet._

**Stingray-class**. (Standard) (59) _Top Speed: 18 Knots Surfaced/8 Knots Submerged. Armed: 4x Torpedo tubes (Bow), 2x Torpedo tubes (Stern), 1x 4 inch gun, 1x 20mm AAMG. Crush Depth: 350 feet._

_No Prototypes Planned._

**Federation Federal Air Force: **_ Unlike the other branches of the Tellanos military, the Federal Air Force was deemed a 'secondary objective'. The Federal Council wanted to focus on the branches of military that would likely see heavy action should a threat come from Rotiart or nearby Callinar as had happened in the Cullinar Incursion from 1919-1923._

_However, Albert Reed brought up the role aircraft played in the Southlands War and won support from several members of the Federal council. The support was just enough for him to justify working on aircraft designs but not enough for him to put everything else on the back burner. He was allowed a budget to build five new types of aircraft. The planes he delivered were a shot in the arm to the obsolete air force._

_Knowing how important aircraft carriers were becoming, Albert focused on planes that could be launched from a carrier. With the Galahad IV's becoming obsolete and the prototype New Horizon supercarrier in development, the Federation now had modern carriers capable of launching modern monoplanes. Using captured planes from the Callinar Incursion, Albert created one new carrier-based fighter, a dive-bomber, and torpedo-bomber, and with help from James de Launces, developed a new land-based fighter, and a land-based bomber. These five planes are the only modern monoplanes Tellanos has, all the other planes are 'somewhat modernized' biplanes purchased from Syllia and Praetoria._

_Despite all the modern innovations and planes, the airforce is still woefully ill-equipped should the unthinkable happen._

**Fighter(s):**

Arado Ar68. (PF16: TS: 192 mph. Armed: 2x LMG22.)

Heinkel He112. (PF31: TS: 317 mph. Armed: 4x LMG22.)

**Heavy Bomber(s):**

Farman F222. (PHB22: TS: 185 mph. Armed: 3x LMG22, 8x 250kg Bombs.)

Tupolev TB-3. (PHB26: TS: 134mph. Armed: 10x LMG22, 2 Ton Internal Bomb Load.)

Petlyakov Pe-8. (PHB32: TS: 276 mph. Armed: 6x LMG22, 4 Ton Internal Bomb Load.)

**Carrier-launched Fighter(s):**

Heinkel He51. (CF20: TS: 205 mph. Armed: 2x LMG22.)

Mitsubishi A5M. (CF30: TS: 265 mph. Armed: 2x LMG22)

**Torpedo-Bomber(s):**

Nakajima B5N. (CTB31: TS: 217 mph. Armed: 3x LMG22, 1 Torpedo.)

**Dive-Bomber(s):**

Henschel Hs 123. (CDB20: TS: 214 mph. Armed: 2x LMG22, 4x 110 lbs Bombs.)

Yokosuka D4Y Suisei. (CDB32: TS: 339 mph. Armed: 2x LMG22, 1x 500lb Bomb, 2x 66lb Bombs.)

_*_*_**_*_*_*-88-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-888_*_*

Okay guys, here is the revised Part 2 of the Tech guide. Again, sorry for crunching all this into one big chunk of tech. Anyway, feel free to read over it again and let me know what you all think.


	3. Part 2A: Espan

_All right everyone, here it is as promised, the second part of the World Fury tech guide. This modified section of the guide will encompass the weapons, vehicles, ships, and aircraft of the independant country of Espan, a former Praetorian Imperial buffer state, this country in the short time they've gotten their independance, has discovered their own flair and have supercharged their own culture and history._

_So, without further adieu, I present to you all the infantry weapons of the Independant Kingdom of Espan, Syllia's eastern neighbor that also borders the Navora Principality alongside Northumbria._

_**Espan Royal Military:**__ It all began on a date that most people would wish to forget. On the 7th of Floodrain (April), 1925, fifteen armed mercenaries from an unknown country detonated a dirty bomb in the Praetorian Gold Repository. It is unsure how the fifteen men got in or what they were thinking as it is reported that all fifteen were killed by severe radioactive fallout from the bomb that rendered over four trillion in gold absolutely worthless and inaccessible._

_A month later the value of the Espan currency, the Epee (so named because of the emblem of a sword cast into the old coins and inked on the paper currency) became less than worthless. It took six thousand Epees to make one Syllian Sterling note, double that to equal a Syllian Sovreign. As Syllia had done in an effort to assist their long-time allies, Praetoria and Anozira, Syllia forgave all Espan debts and the economy managed to stabilize._

_By 1927, Praetoria had declared that Espan and Anozira were now independant countries and that they would have to look after themselves. In 1928, Espan restored the ancient monarchy that had been deposed in 1508 (the year Espan, then called Espanio, was conquored), and began to reform the Royal Army from volunteers and veterans from the Praetorian military. _

_Their infantry weapons favor Praetorian design but they are quickly discovering their own style. In an effort to keep manufacturing costs down, Espan military officials decided to keep to original weapon calibers. They have also decided to allow only one weapon per class with the exception of their rifles. Unlike other nations, Espan has seen the value of the assault rifle and has produced their own in limited numbers pending trials. They have however, adopted the Syllian MG20H as their heavy machinegun. They licensed it under the designation 'HMG5'. They also purchased the licenses for the Tellanos MM.30/08 which they took as a standard rifle and modified it extensively. Modifications include a smoother action, chambering for the Espan 6.5mm round, and a twenty-round magazine._

_**Pistol:**_

Borchardt Pistol: 7.65mm (Semi-automatic pistol) (BP76: Clip Size: 10.)

_**Rifle:**_

Ljungman AG-42B: 6.5mm (Semi-automatic rifle) (AG30: Clip Size: 10.)

Mondragon Modelo de 1908: 6.5mm (Semi-automatic rifle) (Md08/6-30: Clip Size: 20.)

_**Sniper Rifle:**_

M/44 AGA 3x65: 6.5mm (Bolt-action Sniper) (AGS31: Clip Size: 5.)

_**Submachinegun:**_

Carl Gustav Model 45: 9mm (SMP9: Clip Size: 30.)

_**Assault Rifle:**_

Madsen 1902: 8mm (MD02: Clip Size: 30.)

_**Light Machinegun:**_

Saint-Etienne Model 1907: 8mm (LMG07: Belt Length: 500 rounds.)

_**Heavy Machinegun:**_

Browning M2: .50 caliber (HMG5: Belt Length: 1,500 rounds.)

_**Anti-Tank Weapon:**_

Bazooka: 35mm (BZ35)

_**Espan Royal Armored Corps.:**__ The Espan Royal Armored Corps. was founded two years after the Southlands Conflict. With authorization from Praetoria, Espan began experimenting with tank designs. By 1924 they had a basic armored force but sadly it was made up of inferior machines. In 1926, James de Launces accepted a student from Espan for training. As it turns out, the student was the actually the youngest son of the Espan Royal Family. As he had done for his own cousin Edward, the King of Syllia, James became the tutor to a Prince._

_Leaving in early 1931, Prince Roberto del Eiya took up the mantle of Mechanist and with nearly limitless resources (interesting considering the times), completely rebuilt the armored corps using blueprints purchased from Syllia, in particular the plans for the proven and versatile LT-26 and the MT-30._

_Despite 'unlimited funds' to modernize the Armored Corps., one thing King Alphonse of Espan did not authorize was the building of a Heavy Tank or Assault Tank as they were simply too expensive and (in the King's eyes) served no purpose other than intimidation. Instead, Espan focused on a balance of Light and Medium tanks._

_The basic cannon for light tanks is the obsolete 37mm cannon (25mm in the case of the LC31-TT (twin-turret) and LC31-SC designs. The basic weapon for the medium tanks is the more powerful 55mm._

_**Light Tank(s):**_

**Soviet T-26 Light Tank. (LC31-C) **

_Varients include: LC31-TT, LC31-AP, LC31-SC, LC31-S._

Top Speed: 20mph.

Crew: (_all varients_): 3.

Armed:

LC31-C: 37mm gun, 1x LMG07.

LC31-TT: 25mm gun, 1x HMG5.

LC31-AP: 2x HMG5.

LC31-SC: 1x 25mm, 1x HMG5, 1x LMG07.

LC31-S: 1x 37mm, 4x LMG07.

**German PzKpfw II Light Tank. (LC32-C)**

_Varients include: LC32-AP, LC32-SC, LC32-S._

Top Speed: 25mph.

Crew: (_all varients_): 3.

Armed:

LC32-C: 37mm gun, 1x LMG07.

LC32-AP: 2x HMG5, 1x LMG07.

LC32-SC: 37mm gun, 3x LMG07.

LC32-S: 2x HMG5, 1x LMG07, 1x Bazooka (_rail mounted for infantry_).

_**Medium Tank(s):**_

**French S-35 Medium Tank. (MC31-C)**

_Varients include: MC31-AP, MC31-SC._

Top Speed: 23mph.

Crew: (_all varients_): 3.

Armed:

MC31-C: 55mm gun, 1x HMG5.

MC31-AP: 10mm gun, 1x HMG5, 1x LMG07.

MC31-SC: 20mm gun, 1x HMG5, 3x LMG07.

**American M3 Grant/Lee Med Tank. (MC32-C)**

_Varients include: MC32-ART, MC32-AP._

Top Speed: 26mph.

Crew: (_all varients_): 6.

Armed:

MC32-C: 55mm gun (_hull_), 37mm gun (_sub-turret_), 3x HMG5, 2x LMG07.

MC32-ART: 75mm gun (_hull_), 3x HMG5, 2x LMG07.

MC32-AP: 37mm gun (_hull_), 2x 10mm guns (_sub-turret_), 4x HMG5, 2x LMG07.

**British A9 Cruiser Tank Mk I. (MC30-C) **

_Varients include: MC30-ART._

Top Speed: 25mph.

Crew: (_all varients_): 6.

Armed:

MC30-C: 55mm gun, 2x HMG5, 1x LMG07.

MC30-ART: 75mm gun, 1x HMG5.

_**Espan Royal Navy:**_ _For so many years, Espan had relied on Praetoria's Imperial Navy to safeguard its coast. With the depression looming and unrest growing, Praetoria recalled the vast majority of its fleets with a few exceptions that were crewed exclusively by Espan sailors. It is in this even that Espan and Anozira work together._

_On New Year's Day, 1927, Espan had what some would call the 'skeletal structure' of a modern navy: Destroyer Escorts, Light Cruisers, and Escort Carriers. By 1929, they had expanded to include Destroyers, Cruisers, Battlecruisers, and Aircraft Carriers. Due to the enormous financial and resource cost of building one, Battleships are not employed. They choose to rely instead on Battlecruisers. They also have an immense surplus of mothballed submarines from Praetoria's Unterseeboote (U-boat) Submarine Corps._

_By 1932, the Espan Royal Navy is up to date and can stand toe to toe with any other Navy in the world. They do not have any prototypes planned of any class however. While they have kept the Destroyer Escort and Light Cruiser classes and made standard models, these ships stayed in service even after the more modern ships were launched. Only the Escort Carrier was 'phazed out' as the newer full size carriers were built._

_**(DD) Destroyer class(es):**__ "A Destroyer is more than just an escort. It is an essential part of a modern Navy and it is a part we cannot do without."-King Alphonse the First, 1928._

_Due to the depression and recent rearmament, Espan values its ships highly. However, being a nation shelterd by allies has led them to sacrifice armor plating for firepower and speed. An Espan destroyer will not last as long under fire as a Syllian or Tellanian destroyer of the same design. Still, anyone would be hard pressed to find a faster destroyer than an Espan destroyer. The destroyer is built around anti-submarine warfare._

**Matador-class. **(Standard) (30) _Top Speed: 35 Knots. Armament: 6x 5 inch guns, 16x Modelo TX28 Torpedo tubes, 14x 20mm AAMGs, 4x Depth Charge launchers._

_**(DE) Destroyer Escort class(es):**__ "Never has a ship been so properly built as to leave no doubt as to what its duties are."-An Espan Five-star Admiral inspecting the new Destroyer Escort, ENS Arrow._

_The Destroyer Escort has always been a lightly armored ship meant to escort other ships. The Espan Navy however, removed what little armor the ships had left, placed more powerful weapons, and doubled the engine power of the steam turbines. While they can't take a punch, they can definately dish it out._

_The best jobs for these escorts is as AA support and anti-sub warfare._

**Mosquito-class. **(Antiquated) (20) _Top Speed: 38 Knots. Armament: 2x 2.5 inch guns, 1x 6 inch gun, 4x Modelo TX28 Torpedo tubes, 4x 40mm AA flak guns, 14x 20mm AAMGs, 2x Depth Charge launchers._

**Arrow-class. **(Standard) (40) _Top Speed: 37 Knots. Armament: 2x 3.5 inch guns, 1x 8 inch gun, 6x Modelo TX28 Torpedo tubes, 5x 40mm Flak guns, 18x 20mm AAMGs, 3x Depth Charge launchers._

_**(CL) Light Cruiser class(es):**__ "I've honestly never seen it before. A ship that by all means should have survived such an accident going down by the head like that. I think we need to rethink our position on cruisers that favor speed over armor."-Port Officer on observing Light Cruiser, ENS Rapido, running aground, breaking free, then sinking._

_When the Espan Navy began to rebuild itself after the depression struck, the first class of ships that were ordered were Light Cruisers. These vessels offered strong offensive capabilities while at the same time were armored enough to be able to guard the naval shipyards of Port Mont Blanc, Port Webster, and Port Toro._

_Though lightly armored, a fleet of almost fifty light cruisers guarding the ports was enough to discourage any attempts on the port facilities. Unfortunately, the Light Cruisers fell to an unforseen enemy. Not cutbacks or lack of funds but rather a lack of raw materials. Espan did not possess the iron or steel to add sufficient armor to the hull design or interior frame._

_This weakness was observed and proved a painful lesson when one afternoon, the ENS Rapido, a Jave-class Light Cruiser, blundered onto a reef just outside Port Toro. The inexperienced First Officer immediately ordered the engines full astern and the ship came off the reef. However, a massive gash was ripped into her hull in compartments 1 through 4 and the Rapido sank an hour later. It took the better part of a month for the ship to be refloated and towed to dry dock for repairs._

_After the Rapido, a more modern Light Cruiser, the Dolcia-class, was built. To prevent such incidents again, the ship had thicker armor but lacked sufficient anti-air weaponry._

**Jave-class.** (Antiquated) (12) _Top Speed: 28 Knots. Armed: 6x 4 inch guns, 4x 6 inch guns (housed in diagonal turrets mid-ship), 10x Modelo TX28 Torpedo tubes, 6x 40mm Flak guns, 12x 20mm AAMGs._

**Dolcia-class.** (Standard) (35) _Top Speed: 25 Knots. Armed: 8x 4 inch guns, 4x 6 inch guns (diagonal turrets midship), 14x Modelo TX28 Torpedo tubes, 2x 40mm Flak guns, 8x 20mm AAMGs._

_**(CA) Cruiser class:**__ "It is with the deepest honor and pride that I announce this in this place and time. With this launch, we have taken the first step to becoming a truly modern independant country. With this launch, we say to the world that Espan has come into its own. With this launch, we say to those who would claim to be our enemies and the enemies of peace everywhere, do your worst, for we shall do ours!"-King Alphonse the First, christening address for Madrid-class Cruiser, ENS Madrid, 1929._

_When the Espan Navy needed a more powerful ship than the Light Cruiser, King Alphonse sent a letter to his son Roberto del Eiya who, with assistance from his mentor James de Launces, designed a class of ship so unique, so powerful, it could stand against whatever was put in its path. Roberto insisted on a cruiser that was more akin to a battlecruiser. Having just finalized and sent the plans for Espan's capital ship, the Conquistador-class Battlecruiser, James gave Roberto the idea for a scaled down Conquistador named the Quixote. Roberto agreed and within days, the keel of the ENS Quixote was laid in Port Toro's Shipyard Number 11, proudly alongside the half-finished hull of the ENS Conquistador._

**Quixote-class. **(Standard) (7 Completed, 23 more planned) _Top Speed: 25 Knots. Armed: 12x 9 inch guns, 16x 5 inch guns, 10x 40mm Flak guns, 18x 20mm AAMGs, 1x S30 Scout Plane._

_**(BCA) Battlecruiser class:**__ "Espan needed a ship that made the national pride we have physical. A ship that under no circumstances would ever turn tail and run, and never be sunk by the enemy; we needed a ship that conquers all who stand before it and now we have it and more coming if I have anything to say about it."-Espan Shipwright overseeing ENS Conquistador's construction._

_The day that James de Launces and Roberto del Eiya unveiled the plans for the Conquistador-class Battlecruiser to the Royal Assembly and Port Toto's Shipwright, it was said a dockworker fainted with joy and that the grizzled old shipwright shed a tear at the beauty of the ship. The Queen of Espan, Maria de la Santa, said the Conquistador was as much a work of art as it was a warship._

_Compared to other battlecruisers, she was faster, more heavily armed and armored, and unlike the so-called 'fat body' hulls associated battleships and other battecruisers, the Conquistador was streamlined and was designed to glide through the water rather than shove it out of the way. Other innovations included the new Syllian Class XIV Steam Turbines, a five screw(propellor) propulsion, quad 40mm Flak guns and 20mm anti-air machineguns, and a 'twin-wing' exhaust system (a special exhaust system that had two smokestacks flared out like wings midship to save room and add intimidation). She also had a large rudder which enabled swift turning._

_The Conquistador was, in people's eyes, the perfect Battlecruiser. However, there was one flaw that James pointed out but was overruled by the Royal family and the Admiralty. She had been altered to fit the idea of a ship that never runs from combat._

_She had no stern deck guns._

**Conquistador-class.** (Standard) (3 built, 17 more planned) _Top Speed: 27 Knots. Armed: 12x 12 inch guns (all forward facing), 10x quad 40mm Flak guns, 30x quad 20mm AAMGs, 2x S30 Scout Planes._

_**(ECV) Escort Carrier class:**__ "I don't care what any of you say, the fact of the matter is that we need take that next step militarily. I know we do not have any aircraft that are sutable as carrier planes but that just means we have to create a new type of plane. It's as simple as that."- One-star Admiral overseeing conversion of civilian ship S.S. Sturgeon into Escort Carrier ENS Sturgeon (ECV12)._

_Even before the construction docks were cleared of the Light Cruisers under construction, the Espan Navy had plans for Escort Carriers. However, they couldn't build the numbers they wanted in the time they had so they opted for another path._

_The Espan Navy bought fifteen civilian ships and sailed them in convoy formation to Port Webster Naval Yard which was actually undergoing both renovations and also had new parts under construction. The Dockmaster there protested but in the end the Escort Carriers were actually built in the harbor instead of dry dock._

_Funny thing is, the carriers were completed before they had even developed aircraft capable of flying off of them._

**Bravado-class.** (Antiquated) (15) _Top Speed: 20 Knots. Armed: 4x 5 inch guns, 8x 40mm Flak guns, 16x 20mm AAMGs, 40 Planes._

_**(CV) Aircraft Carrier class:**__ "I don't know what the hell they were thinking! I mean, sure we now have aircraft carriers, the only problem is the damn things are so top heavy they'll capsize the moment they hit a rough wave or high winds. I have no idea what those boneheads at Mont Blanc were thinking!"-Espan Two-star Admiral upon seeing CV1, ENS Genesis, in port. The ship design did not exactly inspire confidence._

_The Genesis-class Aircraft Carrier was the first true carrier-class vessel designed by Espan. The Escort Carriers were all just spur of the moment conversions. ENS Genesis and her sister ships were supposed to be the dawn of a new age for Espan. Instead, they nearly became laughing stocks. The design of the ship was completely wrong from the dimensions on the blueprints._

_The ships were seventy-five feet longer and ten feet wider than planned. Her draft was sixteen feet lower meaning the ports they could access would be the major deepwater ports. Instead of the planned seven screw propulsion, a four screw propulsion was installed on the excuse that 'there wasn't any room'._

_Most obvious however, was that the 'island' bridge didn't exist. The bridge was kept in the structure __**under**__ the flight deck leaving it unobstructed. A tall tower extended from the spot where the bridge should have gone and an enclosed crow's nest was placed on top. The flight deck was a staggering four stories above the original hull and was built on top of the extended superstructure. A series of support beams and staircases supported the overhanging deck and provided access to the superstructure of the ship. Adding to this, the ship's smokestack was placed on the side of the hull so it wouldn't obstruct the deck._

_Furthermore, the ship followed the Battlecruiser's streamlined hull design and was built taller than it should have been. Once it was realized what had happened, the Espan Admiralty was furious, however, they couldn't do anything about it or order a refit as the King had withdrew the unlimited funding. With the nation needing a strong navy, the Espan carrier force sadly drew the short straw. Sadly, they still didn't have modern carrier planes._

**Genesis-class.** (Standard) (8) _Top Speed: 23 Knots. Armed: 8x 4 inch guns, 10x 40mm Flak guns, 18x 20mm AAMGs, 80 aircraft._

_**(SS) Submarine class(es):**__ "One good thing about Praetoria's sub corps. They change submarines as often as their Marines change socks."-Espan Submariner, ENS Angler (E-208)._

_As a buffer state of Praetoria, Espan was armed with submarines from the Praetorian Unterseeboot (U-boat) Corps. As Praetoria was the first modern nation to use submarines in full naval force, their submarines tend to be the best of the best in both construction and crew handling. One thing is always absolute though, the best belong to the motherland, the rest to the buffer states._

_Espan, given its limited ports, needed a moderate number of submarines. Espan drew up a submarine charter in 1920 calling for one attack class submarine, one patrol class submarine and one submarine tender class often called a 'milk tank' submarine. Seeing the sense of the charter, the Praetorian Admiralty agreed. The last modernization of U-boats was 1925, one month shy of the Depression. The Praetorian subs were refitted to launch the Espan Modelo torpedo._

**Type V-class.** (Standard Attack) (28) _Top Speed: 17 Knots surfaced, 8 Knots submerged. Armed: 4x Modelo TX28 Torpedo tubes (Bow), 2x Modelo TX28 Torpedo tubes (Stern), 1x 4 inch gun, 2x 20mm AAMGs. Crush Depth: 360 feet._

**Type II-class. **(Standard Patrol) (20) _Top Speed: 13 Knots surfaced, 9 Knots submerged. Armed: 2x Modelo TX28 Torpedo tubes (Bow), 1x Modelo TX28 Torpedo tube (Stern), 1x 3.5 inch gun, 1x 20mm AAMG. Crush Depth: 180 feet._

**Type XII-class. **(Standard Tender) (5) _Top Speed: 14 Knots surfaced, 7 Knots submerged. Armed: 3x Modelo TX28 Torpedo tubes (Bow), 2x 6 inch guns, 2x 40mm Flak guns. Crush Depth: 400 feet._

_**Espan Army Aerocorps:**__ The Espan Army Aircorps was founded in 1919, using surplus Syllian P4 biplanes repainted in Praetorian colors. By 1924, Espan still used biplanes but they were now made of metal. The planes of Espan are heavily armored but lightly armed. They also have powerful engines purchased from Syllia and a requirement for pilots is that to retain flight ready status, each pilot must clock 48 hours per week. As a result, all of Espans pilots are experts who know their machines inside and out and know their own limitations._

_When the depression hit in 1925, production of all metal monoplanes ground to a halt. To further add to complications, a fire broke out in 1926 which destroyed three warehouses which held planes waiting for delivery, spare parts, weapons, and ammunition. Arson was suspected but nothing was ever proven. Either way, Espan lost over six months of work and over two-hundred airplanes. In five hours, the Aerocorps was set back three years._

_After the 1926 fire, Espan again sought outside help looking to their allies in Syllia, Tellanos, Anozira, and Praetoria. Syllia submitted the blueprints for the GS-28 Gunship which they renamed the AB28 (the AB stood for 'Artillery Bomber'), Tellanos licensed the PHB22 Heavy Bomber which was renamed the HB28 as well as the CDB20 which was designated CD27, Anozira gave Espan a number of their surplus W1A Whirlwind Fighter-Bombers which were later called FB1A's, and Praetoria gave Espan the plans for a carrier launched fighter, S.S.37, later named the CI29._

_These planes formed the basis for the Espan Aerocorps and by 1932, Espan had made their own varients of the planes and had built their own. Due to lack of materials however, their carrier air force, the Espan Naval Air Corps. (ENAC), uses inferior biplanes and monoplanes._

**Fighter(s):**

Westland Whirlwind. (FB1A: TS: 360 mph. Armed: 4x 20mm AA cannons, 1,000lbs bombs.)

Messerschmitt Bf109E. (D109: TS: 354 mph. Armed: 4x HMG5, 4x 50kg bombs.)

**Bomber:**

Farman F222. (HB28: TS: 185 mph. Armed: 3x LMG07, 9,240lb maximum bomb load.)

**Scout:**

Walrus. (S30: TS: 195 mph. Armed: 1x LMG07, 4x 50lb bombs or depth charges.)

**Gunship:**

Focke-Wulf Fw 200 Condor. (AB28: TS: 224 mph. Armed: 12x HMG5, 2x20mm auto-cannons, 2x Rictore MkVII 37mm cannons.)

**Transport:**

Savoia-Marchetti S.M.81 Pipistrello. (HPT27: TS:211 mph. Armed: 4xLMG07.)

**Carrier Fighter(s):**

Gloster Gladiator. (CI29: TS: 253 mph. Armed: 2x LMG07, 2x HMG5.)

**Carrier Dive Bomber:**

Henschel Hs123. (CD27: TS: 214 mph. Armed: 2x LMG07, 4x 110lb bombs.)

**Carrier Torpedo Bomber:**

Fairey Swordfish. (CT28: TS: 200 mph. Armed: 2x LMG07, 1x HMG5, 1x Torpedo.)

_*_*_***-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8-8*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8

Okay everyone, once again, here is the first part of the Second Tech guide section I've split. The second part will follow shortly.


	4. Part 2B: Anozira

_**Anoziran Mechanized Army:**__ Though Anozira remained a buffer state of Praetoria for a few months after the depression began, it was when Praetorian noblemen, obsessed with attempting to regain their wealth, began forcing Anoziran citizens off their land for the sole reason of 'promising wealth'._

_When the Anoziran Senate hears of this, they forcibly eject all 'illegal' Praetorian nobles, they then send a strongly worded letter to the Praetorian Council, and then they sealed the border with Praetoria. This action infuriated the nobles who thought Anozira being 'ungrateful'. The Empress, wanting to stave off any unfortunate problems, openly recognized Anozira's independance and announced that from that day forward, Espan and Anozira will no longer be referred to as 'buffer states'._

_With Praetorian support withdrawn, Anozira began to focus on modernizing not only their military but also their civilian areas as well. Land that had been 'set aside' but never claimed by Praetorian nobles was set up as farmland. The Anoziran Railroad was extended and further improved again. Cities expanded beyond the ancient Praetorian 'city walls'. As a matter of fact, the Anoziran capital, Baradil, grew from a city of just over three-hundred thousand, to a metropolis of over two-million between 1926 and 1928._

_Using Praetorian and bought Syllian weapons as templates, Anozira began modernizing its military. Like Espan, they recognized the importance of Syllia's new 'assault rifle' weapon type. Therefore, instead of having a battle rifle, they have an army where every man and woman is armed with an assault rifle. Pistols are primarily in 7.65mm; assault rifles use the 7.5mm round, their first self-designed weapon round, and light machineguns use the 8mm round. They were also quick to recognize the importance of the shotgun as a military weapon. Having adopted the assault rifle fully, submachineguns are obsolete and battle rifles are only issued to reserve units. These rifles and sniper rifles are somewhat 'overpowered' due to their using a massive 11mm round._

_In 1930, James de Launces visited Anozira on request from the Anorziran Senate. What he saw impressed him so much he proclaimed the Anoziran military 'A military that is up to date and equal to that of the Syllian Army'. These words endeared him to the people of Anozira._

_The only serious defect in their military strength is that they lack an anti-tank weapon, instead relying on their armored corps to take care of enemy armor._

_**Pistol:**_

MAB Model D 1933: 7.65mm (Semi-automatic pistol) (D33: Clip Size: 9.)

_**Rifle:**_

Modelle 1874 Gras: 11mm (Bolt-action rifle) (M74/11: Clip Size: 5.)

_**Sniper Rifle:**_

Modelle 1874 Gras: 11mm (Bolt-action Sniper) (S74.11: Clip Size: 5.)

_**Shotgun:**_

Remington Model 10 Trench Gun: 12 gauge (pump-action shotgun) (TG10/12: Clip Size: 8.)

_**Assault Rifle:**_

Chatellerault Model 1929: 7.5mm (primary heavy assault rifle) (CM29: Clip Size: 25.)

_**Light Machinegun:**_

Hotchkiss 1909 LMG: 8mm (light machinegun) (H09: Belt Length: 750 rounds.)

_**Heavy Machinegun:**_

Browning M1919: .30cal (heavy machinegun) (HG30: Belt Length: 1,250 rounds.)

_**Anoziran United Armored Guard:**_ _Anozira was the last of Praetoria's buffer states to accept tanks as a viable military option. Their ideas of armored warfare were similar to ancient wooden ship combat: two lines of tanks firing fixed 'broadside guns' at each other until either side buckled and retreated._

_These ideas were quickly denounced as pure stupidity._

_Unable to decide on a particular style of tank, plus lacking the materials to create heavy tanks in great numbers like Praetoria, the Senate, for a while, was deadlocked on what to do. The answer arrived with news that James de Launces had placed two of his blueprints on the open market. Anozira, still lacking an armored force of their own, and with news that Espan had deveoloped their own already, the Senate pounced on the idea._

_Though still lacking the materials and not wanting to spend the funds to make a heavy tank, Anozira kept the budget at the bare minimum by standardizing the unit now called the 'Armored Guard'. One light tank class with almost limitless versatility and a tried and proven medium tank design with likewise versatility. The Syllian LT-26 and MT-30 had found a nation in which they would be used instead of simply kept in the motorpool. The Anozirans designated them L30 and M31 respectively. In 1931, on the advice from James de Launces, Anozira finally developed its first true tank. It was a light tank but it was effective enough to be considered a back-up unit for the L30. This tank became known as the L32._

_Anozira also made plans for a special tank. Since Praetoria no longer shielded it, Anozria was open to attack by the Damoneni Confederacy which lay directly across the Bavoran Gulf (eight-hundred sixty five miles from Anozira's Southern-most city Port Stürm, and the Damoneni city of Westhaven and the ajoining West Port Naval Yard). This tank was meant to face Damoneni on the uninhabited jungle islands that dotted the gulf, most of which were barely ten miles across but had stood as fortresses in ancient times. They took the L30, removed the turret, and placed a massive flamethrower on it, this tank became called the L30FW._

_The new light tank, the L32, earned a nickname, the 'Anoziran Funny' due to the many varients the military made for it. There was a minesweeper varient (L32-MS often called "Flail" because of the way it slapped the dirt), a munition carrier for artillery (L32-MUC oft called "Muc" because when overloaded it easily got stuck), a anti-tank version (L32-AT nicknamed "Nosy" due to the way the gun stuck out and was the first thing anyone saw when the tank was moving), and finally was the mortar version (L32-MO "Moe" because of the bowl-slaped top of the mortar housing._

_Standard weapons for light tanks are 35mm cannons and the H09. Exceptions are the L30TT (20mm gun and HG30), L30-AP (2xH09s), L30-FW (FWm31 and H09), L32-MUC (2x HG30s and 1x H09), L32-AT (Anozrian TK80 80mm Rifle and HG30), and L32-MO (80mm Mortar and 2x H09s)._

_Standard weapons for Medium Tanks are 47mm cannon and HG30._

_**Light Tank(s):**_

**Soviet T-26 Light Tank. (L30-C)**

_Varients include: L30TT, L30-AP, L30SC, L30-S, and L30-FW._

Top Speed: 20mph.

Crew (_all varients_): 3.

Armed:

L30-C: 37mm gun, 1x H09.

L30-TT: 20mm gun, 1x HG30.

L30-AP: 2x H09.

L30-FW: FWm31, H09.

L30-SC: 10mm gun, 2x HG30.

L30-S: 37mm gun, 3x H09.

**French R-35 Light Tank. (L32-C)**

_Varients include: L32-MS (Minesweeper), L32-MUC (Munition carrier), L32-AT (anti-tank), L32-MO (Mortar)._

Top Speed: 13mph.

Crew: (_all varients_): 2.

Armed:

L32-C: 37mm gun, HG30.

L32-MS: 37mm gun, 2x H09.

L32-AT: 80mm gun, 1x HG30.

L32-MO: 80mm Mortar, 2x H09.

L32-MUC: 2x H09.

_**Medium Tank:**_

**French S-35 Medium Tank. (M31-C)**

_Varients include: M31-AP, M31-SC._

Top Speed: 23mph.

Crew: (_all varients_): 3.

Armed:

M31-C: 47mm gun, 1x HG30.

M31-AP: 20mm gun, 1x HG30, 2x H09.

M31-SC: 47mm gun, 3x H09.

_**Anoziran Gulf Navy:**__ Even before the depression of 1925, the tensions between the Anoziran Imperial Branch Navy and the Praetorian Imperial Navy were at odds. An incident in early 1924 in which a Praetorian battleship rammed an Anoziran destroyer escort, effectively splitting it in half was the most publicized. Twenty men lost their lives because the Praetorian captain refused to turn his ship after recieving a report from the destroyer that their engines had stalled in a hurricane._

_Blame for the incident lies with whichever side you believe. The Anozirans claimed they sent several messages to nearby Praetorian vessels requesting assistance and that the battleship approached them without reducing speed and rammed them deliberately. Praetoria claimed they did not see the smaller ship and by the time the Anoziran captain decided to turn on his storm lights, it was too late to reverse engines and stop._

_The captain of the battleship was then relieved of duty and transferred to the east coast. During a private investigation, it was discovered the captain was on what was deemed a 'power-trip' making his bridge crew remain at battlestations to simulate a day-long battle in stormy seas. The helmsman fell asleep, turned the wheel, which aimed the sixty-thousand ton behemoth at the stern deck of the one-thousand ton escort._

_In one reporter's words: It was like a locomotive striking a puppy._

_By 1926, the Imperial Navy had ceased its patrols along the Anoziran side of the coast. Instead leaving it to their fleet which, unfortunately was made of obsolete cast-offs from the Empire. Anozira has no modern ships of its own but has several prototypes planned. Their new modern fleet is slated to be completed by as early as 1935._

_In the meantime, Anozira has pooled its resources to modify the mothballed fleet. All vessels are of Praetorian origin but have Anoziran modifications and weapons._

_**(DD) Destroyer-class(es):**__ "In tha absence of any large number of capital ships, the most logical conclusion is to focus on smaller ships that can overwhelm a larger ship in sheer numbers. This tactic does not, however, mean we must skimp on armor protection."-Anoziran First Grand Admiral, 1926._

_Just because the ship is called a destroyer, doesn't mean it has to be small. The Anozirans, having several classes of mothballed destroyers, took the more recent additions, Praetorian G-class destroyers,split them in half, and added an extra sixty foot long section from the older C-class destroyers. The resulting vessel was as long as a cruiser, but with the addition of two more steam turbines, retained it's speed and maneuverability._

_Though still obsolete compared to the more modern destroyers, this one has additional firepower to make any enemy think twice. Furthermore, armor plates have ben added over the seem lines and vital areas giving the vessel concentrated armor. The downside is that while the engines and inner sections are protected, the bow and stern sections retain the same armor as a destroyer and are more vulnerable._

_Though they have sufficient anti-sub weaponry, due to the destroyer's size, a catapult, seaplane hangar, and crane were added giving the destroyer the ability to launch a scout plane._

**Marginot-class. **(Modified Obsolete) (60) _Top Speed: 31 Knots. Armed: 6x 5 inch guns, 9x M1930 Torpedo tubes, 10x 20mm AAMGs, 3x Depth Charge launchers, 1x S30 Scout._

**Gaul-class. **_(A.N: Named for the ancient name of France)_(Prototype) (40 planned) _Top Speed: 33 Knots. Armed: 8x 5 inch guns, 15x M1930 Torpedo tubes, 16x 20mm AAMGs, 4x Depth Charge launchers, 1x S30 Scout._

_**(DE) Destroyer Escort-class(es):**__ "Every shipwright I've spoken to says the design is flawed. We need an escort for our coastal defences yes, but what is the purpose of one that, should a little water get into the engine it shuts down. I understand I'd rather have a shut down engine than a blown up ship but what if this happens in battle? What am I supposed to say? Keep pressing the starter until she cranks or we sink?"-Captain of a Destroyer Escort, 1923._

_Though inspired by Praetorian design, this destroyer escort is the child of Anozira. The Imperial shipwright, Professor James T. Quackenbush had designed an escort for Praetoria and his apprentice, Nathaniel Weisenheimer, took the blueprints, modified them and submitted them to Anozira as his own._

_The result was such a monstrocity that, once Quackenbush discovered it, he disavowed any knowledge of even designing the baseline blueprint for it and even refused to have his rogue appentice arrested saying: This failure is on HIS head. That should be punishment enough. His greed and arrogance will see to it he never designs another ship._

_Though attempt after attempt to repair the blunders to the ship failed miserably, Anozira couldn't give up on the escort because they needed one for their coastal safety, even more so once Praetorian ceased its patrols._

_Despite the constant engine failures, unexplained leaks, faulty bulkheads, poor engine ventilation, and misalligned guns, the destroyer escort currently in service has seen many years. Although, when Professor Quackenbush offered to make Anozira a new escort class blueprint free of charge, they jumped at the chance._

**Gallant-class. **_(oftentimes purposefully called 'Gall-class' due to the vexing nature of the ship)_ (Obsolete) (26) _Top Speed: 25 Knots (though most often 0-10) Armed: 2x 2.5 inch guns, 4x M1930 Torpedo tubes, 2x 40mm Flak guns, 6x 20mm AAMGs, 4x Depth Charge launchers._

**Echinus-class.** (Prototype) (30 planned) _Top Speed: 30 Knots. Armed: 2x 4 inch guns, 1x 8 inch gun, 6x M1930 Torpedo tubes, 3x 40mm Flak guns, 10x 20mm AAMGs, 4x Depth Charge launchers._

_**(CL) Light Cruiser class:**__ "Why need a light cruiser when our destroyers are superior to anything we could make in the class?"-Anoziran Port Stürm shipwright._

_Just as they had done with the destroyers, the Anoziran Navy took sections of four different classes of obsolete light cruiser and 'frankensteined' them together into a truly monsterous ship. Many sailors first looked upon the ship with disdain but once the ship proved itself during a skirmish in 1929 with the Damoneni Navy willingly accepted it as a posting._

_Three miles off the island of Chevalier, ten miles inside Anoziran territorial waters, four Anoziran light cruisers: AGN Bree, AGN Coleigh, AGN Valne, and AGN Somne engaged a scout force of twelve destroyers and three light cruisers from Damoneni. Shots were fired, the Coleigh took damage but kept sailing. The Damoneni commander thought he was being attacked by full size cruisers or battlecruisers and hastily ordered a retreat._

_Despite losing three destroyers and having a critically damaged light cruiser, the Damoneni Admiralty swept the incident under the rug, not wishing to antagonize a nation that despite being independant, was still diplomatically allied with Praetoria and Syllia._

_The Coleigh later suffered a catastrophic engine failure from the battle that destroyed the tenth and eleventh bulkheads, ruptured the ninth bulkhead (known as the aft bridge seam), destroyed the welding seam where the ship was connected and allowed the ship to break apart. The watertight doors in the bow section clamped down, saving three-fourths of the ship but the stern quarter capsized and sank with a loss of fifteen men. The Bree and Somne used the Coleigh's anchor chains to tow the crippled ship back to port for repairs._

_Following this, the welding seams on all the light cruisers was reinforced with iron 'belts' that were wrapped and then riveted around the interior and exterior of the ship and interior plates were riveted into place over the seams. The Coleigh was repaired and put to sea three months after the incident._

_Though called light cruisers, they follow what has become known as the 'Anoziran Standard'. Long hulls, improved engines, heavy armor reinforcement, and improved weaponry. Like the destroyers, they were fitted with equipment that permits the use of scout planes._

**Calnus-class.** (Modified Obsolete) (36) _Top Speed: 28 Knots. Armed: 6x 6 inch guns, 4x 9 inch guns (housed in unique midship 'Merrimack' bunker), 5x M1930 Torpedo tubes, 4x 40mm Flak guns, 14x 20mm AAMGs, 2x S30 Scouts._

_**(BCA) Battlecruiser class(es):**__ "Not to ruin anyone's ideas for a grand navy capable of defending our country from all threats but, how are we going to make a capital ship out of the few wrecks we have in our scrap harbors?"-Anoziran Admiral, 1926._

_The idea that a nation can make on of the most powerful ships in the world from a few pieces of scrap metal seems ludicrous yet the Anozirans did it. They took the remains of cruisers and battlecruisers scrapped after the Southlands Conflict and made a fleet of ships that had the potential to rival the Empire. They actually had enough material to make four classes of battlecruiser._

_The first was a standard battlecruiser armed to the teeth with weapons. This is the more common class._

_The second had the aft turrets removed and the midship turrets flipped to face the stern. In place of the aft turrets, a large hangar was placed that housed two flying boats._

_The third was built with the midship section redone to house torpedo boats that could be lowered on lifeboat davits and engage enemy ships with torpedoes and scout ahead. In addition, it had an expanded hanger for one more scout plane._

_The fourth and final class was copied from the Syllian battlecarrier blueprints. The aft bridge was moved back and redesigned with a Merrimack bunker and a hangar within and the aft deck was expanded to make a suitable landing platform. These are the rarest of the Anoziran battlecruisers._

_Needless to say when these ships were revealed and launched, Praetoria and Damoneni were floored._

**Chevalier-class. **(Obsolete Standard) (15) _Top Speed: 25 Knots. Armed: 12x 11.5 inch guns, 16x 7 inch guns, 10x 40mm Flak guns, 18x 20mm AAMGs, 2x S30 Scout planes._

**Orleans-class. **(Obsolete Flying Boat Carrier) (10) _Top Speed: 23 Knots. Armed: 9x 11.5 inch guns, 12x 7 inch guns, 10x 40mm Flak guns, 12x 20mm AAMGs, 2x FB1S Flying Boat aircraft._

**Honneur-class. **(Obsolete E-Boat Launch) (10) _Top Speed: 22 Knots. Armed: 12x 11.5 inch guns, 16x 40mm Flak guns, 18x 20mm AAMGs, 6x E-class Torpedo boats (E-boat Top Speed: 40 Knots. Armed: 6x M1930 Torpedo tubes, 1x 40mm Flak gun, 2x 20mm AAMGs, 1x Depth Charge launcher), 3x S30 Scout planes._

**Triomphe-class.** (Obsolete Hybrid Carrier/Battlecruiser) (5) _Top Speed: 20 Knots. Armed: 10x 11.5 inch guns, 16x 6 inch guns, 12x 40mm Flak guns, 24x 20mm AAMGs, 20x aircraft._

_**(BB) Battleship-class:**__ "How do you propose we build battleships when the largest class of ship we have is a battlecruiser that doesn't know if it's a warship or a carrier?"-Port Stürm shipwright, 1929._

_Anozira's main strength is in their adaptable ships. Yet, for all their strengths, there is one vital flaw. This flaw became apparent with the light cruiser Coleigh when her welded seam split due to battle damage. The Navy tried to adress this but another problem was clear. In trying to reinforce the seams, they left the forward bow and the far stern weakly armored. When the time came for a battleship, the Navy wanted one with a full armor hull. With help from Espan and Syllia, Anozira created a true battleship._

**Glorie-class. **(Standard) (9 built, 10 more planned) _Top Speed: 22 Knots. Armed: 18x 14.5 inch guns, 14x 6 inch guns, 8x 40mm Flak guns, 28x 20mm AAMGs, 3x S30 Scout planes._

_**(CV) Aircraft Carrier class:**__ "Why waste what precious resources we have by building an untested ship when we can spend a pittance and gain a proven concept?"-Anoziran Admiral at Naval Treatise, 1928._

_When the hull of the first Triomphe-class battlecruiser slid into the water at Port Stürm, the Anoziran Grand Admiral looked to the coucilmen next to him and was quoted as saying 'It isn't enough.'_

_By 1928, Anozira approached James de Launces about purchasing any used carriers in dry dock. In response, James sent four retired Seawolf-class carriers. By 1930, the four carriers had been refitted, redesignated, and were bolstered by three more carriers. While not the strongest carrier force in the world, they are quickly becoming one of the best trained._

_A perfect example is in 1931, the carrier, AGN Bonne Richard, struck an iceberg while on maneuvers in the Southern Ocean near Dante's Freezer. Within five minutes, the damage control team shut the watertight doors in the forward compartments and managed to save the ship which was later towed to Warfang harbor for repairs._

**Pyrennes-class. **(Standard) (7) _Top Speed: 26 Knots. Armed: 10x 3.5 inch guns, 10x 40mm Flak guns, 20x 20mm AAMGs, 50 aircraft._

_**(SS) Submarine class:**__ "The civilians wonder why we have so many submarines? It's because the Imperial Navy didn't know when to stop making them."-Port Stürm shipwright, 1927._

_Anozira was often enough first on the recieving end of the Praetorian Navy's hand me downs. The Unterseeboote Corps were often enough the most successful branch of the Navy (much to the chagrin of the regular Navy) and as a result got as much independant funding as the standard Imperial Navy. Due to the closeness of a hostile nation, Anozira often had an attack class submarine and had plenty of them._

**Type VI-class.** (Standard) (50) _Top Speed: 19 Knots surfaced, 8 Knots submerged. Armed: 4x M1930 Torpedo tubes (Bow), 2x M1930 Torpedo tubes (Stern), 1x 4 inch gun, 2x 20mm AAMGs. Crush Depth: 380 feet._

_**Anoziran Armée de l' Air:**__ After the Southlands conflict, Praetoria bought the plans for the Syllian P4 Biplane and mass produced them their own use and for their buffer states. Unfortunately due to the many people in Anozira's high command who still did not trust the new machines, the fledgling air force's growth was stunted. By 1924 they were still using the P4E7, a varient of the P4 sold exclusively to Praetoria._

_By the time of the Depression, Anozira had formed its own branch of the air force, the Armée de l' Air, and was experimenting with new plane designs. In 1926, a new twin engine monoplane fighter, the W1A Whirlwind, was the first true Anoziran plane built. After the Espan fire of 1926, the W1A was sold to Espan and the Anozirans focused elsewhere. By 1928 they had a complete, all monoplane, land based airforce. That still left carrier planes somewhat in the dark but by 1932, Anoziran inventors believed they had a viable solution._

_The only aircraft not of original Anoziran design are the Praetorian designed WT287, BS-2, Espan's S30 Scout plane, Syllia's P-27 Flying boat and an Anoziran version of the P-30 made exclusively for carrier operations, filling a hybrid role of twin engine carrier fighter/torpedo bomber._

**Fighter(s):**

Potez 63 Fighter-Bomber. (Int.63/11: Top Speed: 264 mph. Armed: 2x 20mm AA cannons, 6x H09, 880lb internal bomb load.)

Dewoitine D520. (D520: Top Speed: 329 mph. Armed: 1x 20mm AA cannon, 4x H09.

**Bomber(s):**

Martin 167 Maryland. (M167: Top Speed: 316 mph. Armed: 8x HG30, 2,000lb internal bomb load.)

SNCASE Le0 451. (L451: Top Speed: 307 mph. Armed: 1x 20mm AA cannon, 2x HG30, 4,410lb internal bomb load.)

Vickers Wellesley. (WT287: Top Speed: 228 mph. Armed: 2x H09, 4x 500lb bombs under wings.)

**Scout:**

Walrus: (S30: TS: 195 mph. Armed: 1x LMG07, 4x 50lb bombs or depth charges.)

PBY-1 Catalina. (FB29: TS: 244mph. Armed: 6xMG20H, 6xBombs/DC or 2x Torpedoes.)

**Transport:**

SNCASE Le0 451. (L451-0: Top Speed: 307 mph. Armed: 3x 20mm cannon, 4x HG30.

**Carrier Fighter:**

Bloch MB-152C-1. (C152-1: Top Speed: 323 mph. Armed: 2x 20mm AA cannon, 2x H09.)

**Carrier Dive Bomber:**

Blackburn Skua II. (C2-BS: Top Speed: 225 mph. Armed: 4x H09, 1x HG30, 1x 500lb bomb.)

**Carrier Fighter/Torpedo Bomber:**

Grumman F7-4N Tigercat: (C7N-4: Top Speed: 430 mph. Armed: 4x 10mm AA cannon, 1x M1930 Torpedo.)

_*_*_*_*_*88-8-88-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-88-8-_*_*_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-

Whew! Once again I find myself updating a chapter to the story and finishing a tech guide page. Okay everyone, can you spot any interesting planes here? I mean not just the ones featured so prominately in video games and war movies I mean _really _interesting. It's okay if it takes some time, anyway, the next section of the tech guide will feature the villains, the Damoneni Confederacy and Callinar Island Nations.

Oh by the way, fun fact for you. Bloch was a French aircraft company before and during WWII. When France fell and the Bloch fighters began being impressing into the German Luftwaffe, the founder of Bloch had changed his name to Dassault.

Also while on French airplanes, the Farman 222 I've used again and again was actually, according to history, a neat little bomber. It actually had four engines two pusher two puller engine configuration. According to a record I found, one once flew an astounding 13 hour 30 minute flight between June 7-8, 1940 in which it bombed Berlin. Amazing that a French bomber that couldn't even break the 200 mph mark flying from Paris on a bombing mission to Berlin and not getting caught by the Luftwaffe. Guess they were all on break that day, huh?

Well, anyway, you all take care and be blessed! Also, if you like this page and the tech guide, please review and let me know.


	5. Part 3A: Callinar Islands

Hello again my friends and readers, I am back with the next section of the World Fury Tech Guide. This section will give us a first look at a mentioned enemy, the Callinar Islands. Though mentioned in Metal Storm, this country recently became a national power. They entered into the world stage with a bang with the infamous incursion into Tellanos.

So as to cut down on time spent reading (_and to give my hands a rest), I will be breaking this section in half and will be seperating the rest of the tech guide into independant sections. This part speaks of Callinar._

_**Callinar Islands Marine Force:**__ On Solaris 25th, 1919, the Callinar Islands announced their new military force to the world in a spectacular assault on the Federation city of Golbe, inflicting mass casualties upon Tellanos and destroying much of the city. After the raid, the fleet withdrew only to be engaged by the Tellanos 1st Carrier Fleet._

_Following this, Callinar began a series of 'island hopping' battles against the Federation. The Callinar Islands Marine Force is, admittedly, one of the best trained forces in the world. Though their equipment is lack some of the more modern weapons, they nevertheless have a powerful presense. If not for Syllian and Schildhaven reinforcements, Callinar would have easily taken the outlying islands and moved into the mainland._

_Most of their weapons are designed by a gunsmith who defected from the Blue Islands. Their pistols use the 8mm caliber, rifles and light machineguns use 6.5mm round. Their submachineguns are modified from captured Tullinar Union designs and are chambered for the 8mm pistol round, and their heavy machineguns are based on the Damoneni design and use 8mm rifle rounds._

_They also managed (somehow) to get their hands on the Northumbrian Avalanche Rifle and then produced several copies of it. The silver lining is that these are few and far between and are generally prone to mechanical failure._

_**Pistol:**_

Nambu 4th Year Pistol 8mm Type-A: 8mm. (Semi-automatic pistol) (KN8: Clip Size: 8.)

_**Rifle:**_

Arisaka Meiji 38th Year Rifle: 6.5mm. (Bolt-action Rifle) (AM38: Clip Size: 5.)

_**Sniper Rifle:**_

Arisaka Meiji 38th Year Rifle: 6.5mm. (Bolt-action Sniper) (AM38-S: Clip Size: 5)

_**Sub-machinegun:**_

Owen: 8mm. (Submachinegun) (OS8: Clip Size: 32.)

_**Light Machinegun:**_

Type 96: 6.5mm. (Light Machinegun) (H9-T-6: Clip Size: 30.)

_**Heavy Machinegun:**_

Breda 37: 8mm Rifle. (Heavy Machinegun) (B3-T-7: Belt Length: 1,500 rounds {standard})

_**Anti-Tank Weapon(s):**_

Solothurn: 20mm. (Anti-Tank Rifle) (S-AT-20R: Clip Size: 10)

Bazooka: 60mm. (Anti-Tank weapon) (B-AT-60E)

_**Callinar Islands Amphibious Armored Corps:**__ In 1918, Callinar began experimenting on methods to make tanks capable of crossing open bodies of water. The first few attempts used heavy tanks and were complete and embarrassing failures. They learned from these mistakes and by the time of the Incursion in 1919, they had built a type of amphibious tank in Tellanos fashion._

_After the Incursion, they began adding greater and greater firepower to their tanks and placing them on boats. Though they still didn't use heavy tanks, they had various light tanks (including the amphibious version), and two unique medium tank designs._

_By 1931, they had also borrowed a page from Rotiart and, under intense secrecy, began building a light tank based on Rotiart design that could be dropped from aircraft._

_As a personal note, I apologize for the lack of detail I've placed in the tank sections up till now. I will rectify the situation when I separate the tech guide._

_**Light Tank(s):**_

**Soviet T-37 Light Amphibious Tank. (AST19)**

Top Speed: 25mph (land), 2mph (water).

Crew: 2.

Armed: 1x B3-T-7 HMG or 1x S-AT-20R.

**Japanese Type 92 Tankette. (TkT25)**

Top Speed: 25mph.

Crew: 2.

Armed: 1x B3-T-7 or 2x H9-T-6.

**Japanese Type 94 HA-GO Light Tank. (TA27)**

Top Speed: 28mph.

Crew: 3.

Armed: 1x 37mm cannon, 1x B3-T-7.

**Japanese Type 97 TE-KE/KE-KE Tankette. (TkT30)**

Top Speed: 26mph.

Crew: 2.

Armed: 1x 37mm cannon.

**American M22 Locust Light Tank (Airborne) (FT31)**

Top Speed: 40mph.

Crew: 3.

Armed: 1x 37mm cannon, 1x H9-T-6.

_**Medium Tank:**_

**Japanese Type 89B Medium Tank. (T30B)**

Top Speed: 17mph.

Crew: 5.

Armed: 1x 57mm cannon, 2x H9-T-6.

**Japanese Type 97 CHI-HA Medium Tank. (T32C)**

Top Speed: 24mph.

Crew: 4.

Armed: 1x 57mm cannon, 2x H9-T-6.

_**Callinar Island Naval Force:**__ The Callinar Navy is, truth be told, a force that rivals Syllia, Tellanos and even Praetoria. Due to being a nation made of several large and small islands, the Callinians devised four branches of the Navy, the first and most common is the Inter-Islands Force: A groups of torpedo boats, gunboats, flying boats, destroyer escorts, destroyers, and special modified light cruisers that sail the waters within the national sea boundaries. The ships and boats in this group tend to be smaller and less heavily armed and armored than their larger sea-going cousins and as such, are not often percieved as a threat. Don't allow yourself to be fooled though. Though lacking any major armaments and having little to no armor, they make up for it with sheer numbers. The Inter-Islands Force is based out of Port Shoho._

_The second branch is the face of the Navy: The Callinar Islands Capital Fleet. Though deemed 'fleet' meaning one fleet, it is actually a series of fleets that use destroyers and light cruisers centered around capital-class battleships and assisted by modified battleships serving as submarine carriers and tenders and modified battlecruisers with aircraft launching capabilities, the so-called 'Light Battlecarriers'. The Capital Fleet is based out of deep water ports Kongo, Ise, and Fuso._

_The third branch is the Callinar Carrier Force. A group of six fleets that is headed by carriers that are, in turn, shielded by destroyers, battlecruisers, and two sub-types of battleship serving as modified sub carrier/tenders, and flying boat/seaplane carriers. Unlike the Capital Fleet, the Carrier Force is based out of two special deep water ports built on Senkai Island, far out of range of any land based aircraft and well within range of the Capital Fleets should the request for aid arise._

_The final branch is the C-Corps. Callinar's very own copy of the Praetorian Unterseeboot (U-boat) Submarine Corps. Unlike the small 'escort subs' carried by Sub Tenders, these subs are standard submarines launched from port and set to patrol the outer islands and assist the fleet should action be needed. Though based on stolen (and salvaged) Praetorian subs, Callinar subs are extensively modified. This last branch is based at the Fuji Naval Yard, a special deep water fleet built in the crater of a dead volcano with the only entrance is to sail through underwater caverns to enter and exit the port._

_In case the term 'salvaged' doesn't ring any bells, this means they raise submarines lost at sea or sunk in battle, return the bodies of the crew to the sea and ship the wrecks back to Callinar's top secret naval base on Shipwreck Island, near their naval yard at Fuji._

**PT (Patrol/Torpedo) Boat class(es):**_ "The only vessels that can sail throughout our island system are destroyers and perhaps a light cruiser. Why not simply overwhelm them with several dozen small boats instead of risking our fleet in pursuit?" -Callinar Naval Review, 1923._

_While PT Boats are used by every Navy in the world, Callinar, being a nation of small islands, (much like the Blue Isles), has made the standard torpedo boat into a weapon to be reckoned with._

_There are three classes of torpedo boat in the Callinar Navy: an anti-ship model armed with torpedoes and a small cannon, and anti-air/anti-infantry version armed with machineguns, and an anti-submarine version armed with depth charges, a machinegun, and a small carbine-like deck gun. Versions A and B are in the fifty-foot boat class (meaning all boats are exactly fifty feet long), and are shallow draft vessels. This, while helpful for navigating the islands, is also a flaw due to the weight of the weapons. Some boats have been known to capsize or outright sink without warning, leading to costly salvage operations. In responce to this, the PT1-C Anti sub boat is in the longer sixty-five foot-class._

_PT Boats are used primarily by the Inter-Islands Force but can be deployed from special battlecruisers and battleships as fast recon vessels and from transport ships as armed landing boats._

**PT1-class: **(Standard) (279) Top Speed: 39 Knots. Armed: (_see sub-classes below)_

(**Anti-ship PT1-A**) 1x 1.5 inch pack gun, 6x Type 99X Torpedoes, 1x B3-T-7 HMG.

(**Anti-air PT1-B**) 1x 20mm Flak gun, 4x B3-T-7 HMGs.

(**Anti-sub PT1-C**) 1x 1.5 inch pack gun, 2x Type 99X Torpedoes, 1x twin-mount B3-T-7 HMG, 1x Depth Charge Rack.

**Gunboat class(es):** _"Though we lack the ability to wage war on the high seas, we, the loyal few of the Inter-Islands Gunboat Force shall endeavour to be the last and most ferocious line of defence for the home islands. For every one of us that is sunk, we shall take ten of them with us."- Oath of the Inter-Islands Gunboat crews._

_A sad relic of days long past, the gunboats of Callinar, once a mighty deterrant for any who would attack the island nation, are now considered the oldest active boats in the world. The oldest of Callinar's gunboats, CIS Hawke- a 'tin-clad' paddlewheeler, was built and launched in 1862, seventy years ago!_

_The Ironclad gunboats follow the design of the first Ironclad produced by Callinar known as CIS Ironsides which built in 1862 but was destroyed by fire in 1866. These vessels are, as one man once put it, 'the personification of ugliness' but have stood the test of time well. They are the standard of gunboat and are the largest and most numerous. Only the Invincible-class gunboats are better designed._

_Most of the gunboats follow the old shallow-draft tin-clad designs and still use the antiquated paddlewheel propulsion. The Ironclad designs however use a modernized steam propulsion design._

**Hawke-class (Tinclad): **(Obsolete) (28) Top Speed: 7 Knots. Armed: 4x 6 inch guns, 2x 9 inch guns, 2x 10 inch guns, 4x twin-mount B3-T-7 HMGs.

**Ironside-class (Ironclad):** (Standard) (44) Top Speed: 8 Knots. Armed: 2x 12 inch guns, 14x 7 inch guns, 4x 40mm Flak guns, 4x B3-T-7 HMGs.

**Invincible-class (Ironclad): **(Second Standard) (36) Top Speed: 14 Knots. Armed: 4x 7 inch guns, 20x 5 inch guns, 4x B3-T-7 HMGs.

_(Author's Note: I did some digging through my old books and came across a book I once purchased from the Civil War/Naval Ship Museum of Natchitoches some years ago and I got the ideas for the gunboats from history itself._

_The Hawke-class Tinclad is based upon the __**USS Blackhawk**__, a Union tinclad ship that was the flagship of the Mississippi Squadron under Union Admiral Porter. The __**Blackhawk**__ was destroyed by fire in April 1865._

_The Ironside-class Ironclad was based upon the historic __**USS New Ironsides**__, one of the fiercest and longest serving ironclads of the Civil War. Built in 1862, __**USS New Ironsides **__served throughout the war, actively participating in several battles such as the Battle of Charlestown. _

_She set a record during the battle by firing 488 rounds and was hit numerous times and was even torpedoed (a torpedo then was an explosive charge on the end of a metal ram) by the __**C.S.S. David **__but recieved no severe damage and no losses from the assault. She was actually lost after the war at the Philadelphia Naval Yard in 1866 when fire broke out on board due to unknown causes._

_The Invincible-class is based upon the sister ships __**C.S.S. Louisiana **__and __**C.S.S. Mississippi **__which were under construction in New Orleans when Union Admiral Farragut attacked the city and nearby Fort St. Philip. The __**Louisiana**__'s engines were not yet complete so she was anchored at the fort as a defensive position. When the fort fell, she was set ablaze and cut loose to avoid capture. Her sister ship, __**Mississippi**__, was not yet complete (lacking her engines and armament) and was burned in the shipyard to avoid capture on April 28, 1862._

_It is speculated that had these two monsterous ironclad ships been completed, Farragut's Fleet might never have taken New Orleans, or at least would have had a more difficult time of it.)_

**(DE) Destroyer Escort class:**_ "The Escort Destroyers are a boon for us. Not only are they easily produced but give us a more viable island defence ship should we ever come under attack. The Inter-Islands Force will have escort destroyers that can rival a destroyer."-Callinar 2nd Naval Review, 1927._

_Though this was the plan when Callinar began making Destroyer Escorts, the result was far different than anyone ever imagined. The early escorts were heavy, slow, and unwieldy. After a few failures, Callinar focused on fast, shallow draft vessels and succeeded in creating an escort that fit their needs. These escorts are fast, using steam turbines, and armed primarily with torpedoes but also have one large caliber cannon for defence, and also have a strong AA armament._

**DE1927-class:** (Standard) (56) Top Speed: 33 Knots. Armed: 1x 8 inch gun (midship), 8x Type 99X Torpedo tubes (4 Bow, 4 Stern), 2x 40mm Flak guns, 2x Depth Charge Launchers, 6x 20mm AAMGs, 4x B3-T-7 HMGs.

**(DD) Destroyer class(es):** _"I am a sailor of the Callinar Navy. I serve with pride aboard a destroyer, the first and last line of defence. Whether I come from the island of Tora, Malen, Kushina, Seiran, or the outer islands, we are all Callinar. We are one Nation, devided only by the Mother Oceans that guards and protects us."-Callinar Oath of the Destroyer._

_To serve on a destroyer of the Callinar Navy is an honor in comparison to serving on a carrier. The destroyers are the shield of Callinar, the first and last line of defence. As is such, there are two classes, one is a shallow draft vessel for the Inter-Island Force, the other is a deep draft vessel for ocean-going operations._

**Kaze-class: **(Shallow Draft Standard) (40) Top Speed: 34 Knots. Armed: 3x 5 inch guns, 4x Type 99X Torpedo tubes, 2x 40mm Flak guns, 2x Depth Charge Launchers, 6x 20mm AAMGs, 4x B3-T-7 HMGs.

**Zuki-class: **(Deep Draft Standard) (40) Top Speed: 33 Knots. Armed: 6x 4 inch guns, 6x Type 99X Torpedo tubes, 3x 40mm Flak guns, 2x Depth Charge Launchers, 9x 20mm AAMGs.

**(CL) Light Cruiser class(es):** _"If ever there was a ship that Callinar was more hesitant to build yet more desperately needed, this ship is it."-Unknown._

_The Light Cruiser truly stretches the limits on what a shallow draft vessel is capable of. Like their Destroyers, Callinar made two versions, one for shallow draft, one for ocean travel. Unfortunately, the first few shallow draft cruisers suffered severe problems with the bridge and smokestacks being too tall and thus making the ship top heavy and prone to capsizing._

_The answer: cut the forward and aft bridges in half and repipe the exhaust and smoke out of two snub smokestacks built into the forward and aft bridges. The holes where the smokestacks used to be were sealed and covered by turrets housing large cannons seperated by her radio mast and radio room._

_The deep water version was prone to a complete opposite flaw known and dreaded by every navy in the world: 'hogging'. The ship was so long with a lack of hull support the vessel actually sagged in the middle and placed great strain on the hull frame. After losing three cruisers to these flaws, the others were pulled from service, fitted with a massive rivetted steel band around the hull and another under the keel and restored to service. Overnight the ships that had become known as 'Sagging Sally' became an integral part of the Callinar Navy._

**Muka-class:** (Shallow Draft Standard) (20) Top Speed: 30 Knots. Armed: 3x 7.5 inch guns, 6x Type 99X Torpedo tubes, 3x 40mm Flak guns, 8x 20mm AAMGs, 1x K30NF Scout.

**Kana-class: **(Deep Draft Standard) (26) Top Speed: 31 Knots. Armed: 4x 6 inch guns, 5x Type 99X Torpedo tubes, 4x 40mm Flak guns, 8x 20mm AAMGs, 1x K30NF.

**(BCA) Battlecruiser class(es):**___"When it comes to the deep sea fleet, why waste resources on a regular cruiser when a battlecruiser makes just as big a point?"-Callinar Admiral, 1925._

_Callinian battlecruisers in recent years have been able to match the dreaded Tellanos Hode-class battlecruiser. Taking the lessons learned from the Incursion, they scrapped their outdated cruisers and focused solely on battlecruisers. Following Espan, they made two versions, one made for combat only, the other was a hybrid battlecruiser with a flight deck on the stern._

_As with all things there were problems with the originals. Callinar was never really known for engineering and as such early battlecruisers suffered engine malfunctions constantly. They were eventually ironed out but out of caution, battlecruiser captains are instructed to not exceed 25 Knots to prevent possible failure._

**Taka-class: **(Combat Standard) (28) Top Speed: 25 Knots. Armed: 6x 8 inch guns, 12x 40mm Flak guns, 16x 20mm AAMGs, 4x K30NF Scouts.

**Gomai-class:** (Hybrid Standard) (15) Top Speed: 22 Knots. Armed: 6x 7 inch guns, 4x 5 inch guns, 8x 40mm Flak guns, 12x 20mm AAMGs, 15 Aircraft in aft bridge hangar.

**(BB) Battleship class(es):**_ "Truly our allies have given us a ship that can crush all enemies put before us!"-Callinar Naval Board Officer in regards to the Titan-class battleship._

_Callinar suffered great losses in the failed Incursion from 1919-1923. They never had many battleships to begin with due to the few deep water ports they possessed. Outdated tactics and poor training during the Incursion shattered their battleship fleet and reduced their actual number to just six battleships. In 1925 they developed a new type of battleship but sadly, the design was wracked with problems and was scrapped before any went to sea._

_It wasn't until an anonymous inventor from Rotiart visited and redesigned the battleship that Callinar had the ship they believed was a world beater. The anonymous visiter was the Rotiart Mechanist, Lord Mechanos, and the battleship he devised was an monstrocity of Rotarian and Callinian technology: the Titan-class._

_Despite this however, there was still a problem. Callinar could only build three of them. However, this was the basis for the Rotiart-Callinar Alliance and as such, Rotiart would build seventeen more of them in exchange for Callinar's assistance should war break out. To date, Rotiart has delivered fifteen of the planned seventeen with two even bigger versions still under construction._

_In 1928, several incomplete battleships were repurposed to special submarine tenders. The smokestacks were rerouted through an integrated aft bridge vent and a large 'dry dock' was built covering the midship area with large davit cranes to deploy the small recon subs used by the Capital Fleet and Carrier Force._

**Sei-class:** (Obsolete) (6) Top Speed: 23 Knots. Armed: 12x 11 inch guns, 12x 8 inch guns, 10x 40mm Flak guns, 14x 20mm AAMGs.

**Titan-class:** (Standard) (18) Top Speed: 27 Knots. Armed: 12x 18 inch guns, 12x 8 inch guns, 12x 5 inch guns, 24x 40mm Flak guns, 40x 20mm AAMGs, 3x K30NF Scouts.

**Titan 2-class:** (Prototype) (2 under construction in Rotiart) Top Speed: 30 Knots. Armed: 15x 18 inch guns, 12x 9 inch guns, 12x 5 inch guns, 12x 40mm Flak guns, 40x 20mm AAMGs, 5x K30NF Scouts.

**Fulton-class:** (Sub Carrier) (9) Top Speed: 22 Knots. Armed: 8x 10 inch guns, 6x 40mm Flak guns, 14x 20mm AAMGs, 6x C2-class Recon subs.

**(CV) Aircraft Carrier class:** _"The fact remains that we were not prepared for war with the Federation. Not only was our battleship fleet decimated, we lost our entire carrier force except for one that only just managed to slink back into port and it had more holes in it than a wheel of cheese!"-Callinar shipwright, 1924._

_Callinar carriers pre-1924 were just barely able to be called such. In a rush to regain any kind of edge they could, they stripped down several merchant ships and placed flimsy wooden decks over their superstructures. In the Incursion of 1919-1923, they lost all but one of these carriers, the sole surviving carrier was riddled with holes from destroyer escorts during a botched assignment to a Federation-held island but other than that managed to keep afloat._

_1924 saw a new outlook of carrier design and a further upgrade in 1929. Callinar carriers, though not equipped like Syllian carriers, are well armored and have an overwhelming AA defence. This heavy armoring however, put enormous strain on the engines and slowed it down considerably. Callinar carriers are the slowest of all the carriers but are the most heavily armored._

**CV24/29-class:** (Standard) (13) Top Speed: 16 Knots. Armed: 40x 40mm Flak guns, 60x 20mm AAMGs, 80 aircraft.

**(SS) Submarine class(es):**_ "Despite what the propaganda ministry says Lord Mechanos, Callinar's submarines are knockoffs and copies of Praetorian and Syllian designs. Our most up to date design was copied from the sunken Praetorian submarine U-4109. We may not say it openly, but we need a better submarine."-Callinar Parlament member in a letter to Rotarian Lord Mechanos._

_Callinar submarines are true carbon copies of Praetorian submarines with further copied Syllian innovations. They devised three types of submarines using Praetorian designs. The first is a small 'midget' submarine that is deployed from modified battleships serving as submarine tenders and carriers._

_The second submarine type was obtained using methods that, if discovered by Praetoria, would have meant war. In 1914, during the Southlands Conflict, the Praetorian prototype submarine, U-4109, was sunk by a Kraken-class submarine. In 1925, Callinar discovered the wreck site, raised the submarine, and dumped the remains of the crew back into the ocean._

_From 4109, Callinar obtained the blueprints for the submarine and built a deep water combat sub designated the 'C109-class'._

_The last is a submarine obtained from Rotiart in 1927. It is known as the Nautilus-class, a quad-screw submarine that sank the original RNV Arkibus in 1914._

_The C109 and Nautilus submarines make up the force of the special Callinar deep ocean corps. The C2 subs are loaded onto Fulton-class sub carriers and used as scouts for the Capital and Carrier fleets._

**C2-class: **(Midget Scout Submarine) (56) Top Speed: 10 Knots Surfaced/5 Knots Submerged. Armed: 3x Type 99X Torpedo tubes (Bow), 1x Type 99X Torpedo tube (Stern), 1x H9-T-6. Crush Depth: 140 feet.

**C109-class:** (Standard Attack Sub) (38) Top Speed: 24 Knots Surfaced/11 Knots Submerged. Armed: 8x Type 99X Torpedo tubes (Bow), 6x Type 99X Torpedo tubes (Stern), 2x 4.5 inch guns, 2x 40mm Flak guns, 3x 20mm AAMGs, 4x H9-T-6. Crush Depth: 399 feet.

**Nautilus-class:** (Prototype Deep water Superweapon) (3) Top Speed: 30 Knots Surfaced/15 Knots Submerged. Armed: 12x Type 99X Torpedo tubes (Bow), 10x Type 99X Torpedo tubes (Stern), 6x 7 inch guns, 4x 40mm Flak guns, 6x 20mm AAMGs. Crush Depth: Unknown.

_**Callinar Islands Sea/Land Airfleet:**__ The Callinar Air Force was devised in 1918 and was split in 1919 between the carrier-based sea fleet and the land-based airfleet. They were among the first to buid new carrier-based aircraft, though they were designed by Blue Isles engineers like their weapons and ships. During the Incursion however, several planes were shot down and were later reverse engineered by Albert Reed to modernize the Federal Air Force. This, in turn, forced Callinar to create new varients of the aircraft._

**Land-Based Fighter(s):**

Nakajima Ki-27. (K18-I/LA: Top Speed: 286mph. Armed: 2x H9-T-6, 4x 55lb bombs.

Kawasaki Ki-45 Toryu (Dragon-slayer). (K20-I: Top Speed: 336mph. Armed: 4x H9-T-6, 2x 551lb bombs.)

Mitsubishi Ki-45. (K21-NF: Top Speed: 336mph. Armed: 2x 20mm AA cannons, 2x 10mm AA cannons.)

Kawasaki Ki-61 Hien (Flying Swallow). (K23-F: Top Speed: 348mph. Armed: 2x 20mm AA cannons, 2x H9-T-6, 2x 551lb bombs.)

Nakajima J1N1 Gekko (Moonlight). (K25-F/I: Top Speed: 315mph. Armed: 1x 20mm AA cannon, 2x H9-T-6.)

J2M Shinden. (K30-FB/I: Top Speed: 350mph. Armed: 4x 20mm AA cannons, 3x 66lb bombs.)

**Land-Based Bomber(s):**

Mitsubishi Ki-15 Karigane (Wild Goose). (K22-LB: Top Speed: 280mph. Armed: 1x H9-T-6 (wing), 1x B3-T-7 (rear seat), 2x 551lb bombs or 1x 1,100lb bomb.)

Kawasaki Ki-48. (K25-LB: Top Speed: 298mph. Armed: 3x B3-T-7, 882lb bomb load.

Mitsubishi G3M. (K27-B: Top Speed: 216mph. Armed: 4x B3-T-7, 1,764lb bomb or torpedo load.)

Mitsubishi G4M. (K28-B: Top Speed: 265mph. Armed: 3x B3-T-7, 1x 20mm AA cannon, 2,205lb bomb or torpedo load.)

**Scout:**

Mitsubishi A6M2-N Zero-Sen Floatplane. (K30NF: Top Speed: 273mph. Armed: 2x H9-T-6, 2x 66lb bombs.

**Flying Boat:**

H6K. (K20B: Top Speed: 218mph. Armed: 7x H9-T-6, 4x Torpedoes or 8x Bombs or Depth Charges.)

H8K. (K30B: Top Speed: 244mph. Armed: 4x 10mm AA cannons, 6x H9-T-6, 6x Torpedoes or 10x Bombs or Depth Charges.)

**Transport:**

C-47 Transport. (K29T: Top Speed: 267mph. Unarmed.)

**Carrier-Based Fighter(s):**

Mitsubishi A5M. (K19CF: Top Speed: 265mph. Armed: 2x H9-T-6, 2x 66lb bombs.)

Mitsubishi A6M Zero-Sen. (K30CF: Top Speed: 316mph. Armed: 2x 20mm AA cannons, 2x H9-T-6, 2x 66lb bombs.)

**Carrier-Based Torpedo Bomber(s):**

Nakajima B5N. (K19TB: Top Speed: 217mph. Armed: 3x H9-T-6, 1x Torpedo or 3x 551lb bombs.)

Nakajima B6N Tenzan (Heavenly Mountain). (K25TB: Top Speed: 289mph. Armed: 3x H9-T-6, 1x Torpedo or 6x 220lb bombs.)

Aichi B7A Ryusei (Shooting Star). (K30TB: Top Speed: 352mph. Armed: 3x H9-T-6, 1x Torpedo.)

**Carrier-Based Dive Bomber(s):**

Aichi D3A. (K19CDB: Top Speed: 242mph. Armed: 3x H9-T-6, 1x 551lb bomb, 2x 66lb bombs.)

Yokosuka D4Y Suisei (Comet). (K26CDB: Top Speed: 339mph. 3x H9-T-6, 1x 551lb bomb, 2x 66lb bombs.)

Aichi B7A Ryusei (Shooting Star). (K30DB: Top Speed: 352mph. Armed: 3x H9-T-6, 3x 551lb bombs.)

_*_*_*_*_888-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_*_*8-8-8

Alright everybody, here is the Callinar Islands section of the tech guide. I hope you all enjoy it. Well, I've got to start my brainstorming again to piece together the next section of the guide which, by the way is Damoneni. (You guys didn't think I would show the Rotiart section before they really get involved eh?) XD


	6. Part 3B: Damoneni

Hello everyone! I'm back the Damoneni section of the tech guide. Also, for those of you reading, I've placed a poll on my profile asking you, the readers, which front I should place the next few chapters in. If you wish to cast your vote just go to my profile page and click on the part you want.

Anyway, now then...onto the guide.

_**Damoneni Confederate Military:**__ The history of Damoneni is the most violent of all nations. Its soil has absorbed the blood of millions lost in both national and international wars, and internal strife. It is even rumored that its national political and military doctrines are written in the blood of its national leaders and it is also said that the nation's cities and fortifications are built upon the bones and bodies of foreign invaders and traitors._

_Due to sharing its border with Praetoria's desert border, Damoneni tends to be an arid and dry land. Like Callinar and the Blue Isles, Damoneni relies on its fishing ports to provide food for its people. What little forest there is rests to the extreme south of the nation and, being so close to the arctic oceans, are constantly blanketed in snow and are home to vicious animals and only those brave (or foolish) enough to live there and mine the nearby mountains for the rare metal titanium._

_It is this cold forest that joins the Barcela Regne Mountains in spliting Damoneni in half between east and west. and the mountains in turn join with the the Damoneni fortress wall of Anocova that shielded Damoneni's few fertile grasslands from Praetoria and the wall of Conigalia, an ancient fortress wall that seperates West Damoneni into North and South._

_It is into these 'sectors' that Damoneni has built its forces. Three seperate armies, three pillars, that make up the main Confederate Army and protect Damoneni as a whole._

_On its Northern Sector resides the second largest force of Damoneni's military, the Home Guard. Issued the most state of the art armor, and vehicles that are usually made with titanium, they are charged with protecting the motherland should Praetoria or the neighboring Tullinar Union invade Their only downside is that, as the public face of Damoneni's military, they pride themselves on appearance rather than effectiveness and as such their weapons, while looking brand new, are actually rebuilt relics from earlier times. Another is that, other than the light and heavy machineguns employed, they lack any fully automatic weapons._

_Their distinctive green uniforms, ornate crests, and copied Praetorian 'spike' helmets mark them as the force that is the last line of defence for their homeland._

_The Southern Sector houses the Elite Corps. These few but expertly trained troops are trained in the art of desert and Mountain warfare. Their emblem, a mountain split by lightning and crossed swords, marks them as does their sand and stone colored uniforms._

_The Elite Corps has only one standing rule: Don't fuck with the Elite Corps. Those who ignore this rule do so at their own peril. The Elite Corps is armed with weapons and employ tactics that, by all known terms, is highly considered 'overkill'. A perfect example of this is a special weapon they employ: the FGR31. Formerly a police issue riot tear gas launcher, the Elite Corps Grenadiers turned it into a lethal weapon capable of launching poison gas cannisters, incendiary grenades, high explosive grenades, and even custom built shotgun shells._

_As a rule, the Elite Corps is exclusive. One must be recommended by their superior officer, must be then watched by a junior officer of the Corps, then they must undergo a rigorious physical and mental examination, undergo advanced training, and finally must participate in the 'Rite'. _

_What exactly the 'Rite' is isn't clear; all that is known is that the soldier candidates are marched into the wilderness and subjected to all the physical and mental tortures they can possibly endure (or that their would-be commanders can think of). Those who break are rejected and returned to their old units (if they survive the long walk out of the wilderness), those who do not break have the emblem of the Elite Corps tattooed into their body and are 'escorted' to the nearest Corps base for a night of celebratory drinking, fighting, and other 'amusements'._

_Due to the number of soldiers who drunkenly shoot one or more of their comrades by 'accident', all Elite Corps soldiers participating in the festivities are ordered to turn over all weapons until the next day (or two)._

_The South Sector is also the base of the Confederate Eastern Navy and the Southern branch of the Damoneni Aviazione Legionaria. To the small airforce of Tullinar, the black and red diamond emblem of the Aviazione Legionaria is an emblem to fear as the pilots of Damoneni are trained just as brutally as the Elite Corps. Their planes are slower than most but make up for it with heavy armor and even heavier armaments. As a rule, no plane flown by Damoneni is to have less than four 10 or 20mm anti-air cannons in the wings and no less than two 13mm machineguns in the nose._

_Lastly, the Eastern Sector is the base of the largest branch of the military, the Bavoran Gulf Force. This force is comprised of soldiers trained in amphibious landings, tanks, and is also home to the largest fleets of the Confederate Navy. Though armed with somewhat modern and also surplus weapons, they nonetheless have exceptional training. The ultimate objective for the Bavoran Gulf Force (BGF) is to one day invade their neighbor, Anozira, and have a doorway to Syllia and Espan which they believe were the keystone forces which helped Tullinar 'liberate' itself from Damoneni sixty years ago._

_One thing all groups have in common is a poor choice of light machinegun. Their heavy machinegun, however, is truly a beast among its own kind. They also have no standardized ammunition which makes interchanging ammo impossible._

_**Pistols:**_

Reichsrevolver (_Government Revolver_) Model 1879: 10.6mm (Home Guard revolver sidearm) (DR10/79: Cylinder size: 6.)

Smith &amp; Wesson Volcanic Pistol 1852: .40caliber. (Elite Corps Lever-action pistol) (VP52/40: Tube Magazine size: 12.)

Beretta Model 1934: .380ACP. (Bavoran Gulf Force Pistol) (M380: Clip Size: 12.)

_**Rifles:**_

Vetterli-Vitali Model 1870/87: 10.35mm. (Home Guard Bolt-action Rifle) (VVR87: Clip Size: 4.)

Mannlicher-Carcano M1891: 7.35mm. (Elite Corps Bolt-action rifle) (CM91R: Clip Size: 6.)

Mannlicher-Carcano M1891/38: 6.5mm. (BCF Bolt-action Carbine) (CM91C: Clip Size: 6.)

_**Sniper Rifles:**_

Mannlicher-Carcano M1891: 7.35mm. (Elite Corps Bolt-action Sniper) (CM91SR: Clip Size: 20 (_Modified)_.)

Mannlicher-Carcano M1891/38: 6.5mm. (BCF Bolt-action Sniper) (CSR91/31: Clip Size: 6.)

_**Submachinegun:**_

Baretta Modello 38A: 9mm. (Elite Corps/BCF SMG) (M38: Clip Size: 30.)

_**Light Machinegun:**_

Chauchat Model 1915: 8mm. (Standard LMG _{suffers constant and catastrophic failures however}_) (C15/8: Clip Size: 30-40 rounds.)

_**Heavy Machineguns:**_

Breda 32: 13.2mm. (Elite Corps Standard HMG) (BFG32/13.2: Belt Length: 500-1,500 rounds.)

Breda 37: 8mm. (Home Guard/BCF Standard HMG) (BG37/8: Belt Length: 1,500-2,000 rounds.)

_**Special Weapons:**_

Federal Gas Riot Gun: 37mm. (Elite Corps Terror Weapon) (FGR31: Rounds: 1. _Various ammo made_: _HE (High Explosive), INC (Incendiary), FRAG (Fragmentation), PZG (Poison Gas), MSG (Mustard Gas), CDG (Cyonide Gas), 37mm Large-load Shotgun shell, and APS (Armor-Piercing, Solid Shot)._)

_**Damoneni Confederate Assault Corps.:**__ The Damoneni Confederate Assault Corps (CAC for short), may be one of the most violent tank corps in the world but it is also one of the worst mismatched. Their tanks offer great armor thanks to the titanium plates and firepower but due to the weight they have a low travel speed and are also VERY uncomfortable._

_The tanks the Home Guard uses are basically obsolete tanks they stripped down and modernized with titanium armor and newer weapons. The only thing is that crew comfort was not a major issue and that the engines weren't modernized either._

_The Elite Corps fairs better due to their more modern approach but again, their forces are completely outbalanced. Their tanks were built during a time in which they reasoned if they invaded Tullinar or Praetoria, they would have to contend with the Heavy tanks and thus they focused on large lumbering multi-turret heavy tanks. In comparison they have very few light tanks and no medium tanks._

_Of all the Assault Corps, the BCF Tank group is the most balanced. Their problem however, lies in the fact that their tanks cannot traverse the long and winding road through the mountains and thus the only way to actually get to fight is to be shipped to the battlefield via transport ship in which they are completely useless while at sea. If Damoneni had a freeway, railway, or interstate system similar to Praetoria and Syllia, they might have proved a greater threat than they are currently considered._

_**Light Tank(s):**_

**Italian Fiat 3000 Light Tank. (HG30/37(C))**

_Varients include: anti-personel (HG30/8(AP), anti-air (HG30/13(AA)._

Crew (_all varients_): 2.

Top Speed: 15mph.

Armed:

HG30/37(C): 37mm gun, 1x BG37.

HG30/8(AP): 2x BG37.

HG30/13(AA): 3x BG37.

**Italian Carro-Veloce CV33 Tankette. (BF31/8(S))**

_Varients include: anti-tank (BF31/55 , anti-personel (BF31/8(AP), flamethrower (BF31(FT)._

Crew: (_all varients_): 2.

Top Speed: 25mph.

Armed:

BF31/16(S): 2x BG37.

BF31/55 : 55mm gun, 1x BG37.

BF31/32(AP): 4x BG37, 1x FGR31.

BF31(FT): Flamethrower.

**American M3 Stuart Light Tank. (EC30C)**

_Varients include: scout (EC30S), anti-personel (EC30/13AP)._

Crew: (_all varients_): 4.

Top Speed: 36mph.

Armed:

EC30C: 37mm gun, 4x BFG32.

EC30S: 20mm gun, 4x BFG32.

EC30/13AP: 10mm gun, 3x BFG32, 1x FGR31.

**Italian Carro-Armato L6/40 Light Tank. (BF32(AP))**

_Varients include: Anti-tank (BF32/47AT), Flamethrower (BF32FT), Scout (BF32/37S), Command/Control (BF32C/20/47)._

Crew: (_all varients except Command/Control_): 2. (_Command/Control varient_): 3.

Top Speed: 26mph.

Armed:

BF32(AP): 2x BG37.

BF32/47AT: 47mm gun, 1x BG37.

BF32FT: 1x Flamethrower.

BF32/37S: 37mm gun, 2x BG37.

BF32C/20/47: 47mm gun, 20mm gun, 1x BG37.

_**Medium Tank(s):**_

**German Sturmpanzerwagen A7V. (HG7C)**_ (Stolen Praetorian design)_

Crew: 18.

Top Speed: 5mph.

Armed: 47mm gun, 7x BG37.

**Italian Carro-Armato M13/40 Medium Tank. (BF30C)**

Crew: 4.

Top Speed: 20mph.

Armed: 47mm gun, 4x BG37.

_**Heavy Tank(s):**_

**Italian Fiat 2000 Heavy Tank. (HG8C)**

Crew: 10.

Top Speed: 4mph.

Armed: 65mm gun, 7x BG37.

**British A-1 Independant Heavy Tank. (EC29HC)**_ (Stolen Praetorian Dreadnaught tank design w/ Rotiart modifications.)_

_Varients include: anti-tank (EC29AT), anti-air (EC29AA), anti-infantry (EC29AI), dreadnaught (EC30HBT)_

Crew: (_all varients except EC30HBT_): 10, (_EC30HBT_): 19.

Top Speed: 15mph.

Armed:

EC29HC: 60mm gun, 2x 30mm guns, 6x BFG32.

EC29AT: 70mm gun, 2x 35mm guns, 4x BFG32.

EC29AA: 45mm gun, 4x 20mm AA cannons, 8x BFG32.

EC29AI: 6x 25mm guns, 10x BFG32.

EC30HBT: 100mm gun (main top turret), 2x 50mm guns (fore and aft turrets), 2x 25mm guns (barbette sponsons starboard and port), 3x 10mm cannons (coaxial with 100mm and 50mm cannons), 10x BFG32. _Note: Only ten of these tanks made due to material and maintenence costs._ (AN: No tank historically was _this_ heavily armed (nor was it possible or practical), I just wanted a to throw in a tank that gave off a WTF factor. XD)

**German PzKpfw (Panzer) VI Tiger I Heavy Battle Tank. (EC32MBT)**_ Purchased Rotiart design._

Crew: 5

Top Speed: 24mph.

Armed: 88mm gun, 2x BFG32.

_**Damoneni Confederate Navy:**__ The Damoneni Confederate Navy is one of the most peculiar navies in the world. Not only do they use gunboats like Callinar, their fleet is actually split in half. The eastern half is known as the Eastern Navy while the western half is known as the Bavoran Gulf Navy._

_Both navies employ different ships and also employ different tactics. The Eastern Fleet uses shallow draft vessels and some capital vessels and employs an escort carrier design. The Bavoran Gulf Navy (BGN) on the other hand, employ standard vessels, deep water vessels, full size carriers and battlecarriers._

_For many years, the main obsticle to Damoneni was both the Syllian and Praetorian navies. After the Southlands conflict, they began a subtle escalation in armaments. Spies for Confederate Intelligence photographed Syllian carriers, Praetorian battleships and submarines, and also managed to steal blueprints to Tellanian battlecruisers. Using these photos and plans, they began the laborous process of modernizing their Navy and pushing for other advancements as well._

_It wasn't until 1925, when Confederate Intelligence operatives infiltrated the Praetorian Gold Reserve and detonated a dirty bomb made with materials purchased from Rotiart that Damoneni openly began to build up their forces, startling neighboring Tullinar and also raising red flags in Syllia and a wavering Praetoria._

_The leaders of Damoneni sensed that their time had come. And they urged their people and nation to prepare for war._

**Gunboat class(es):**_ "The gunboat is obsolete in the eyes of the modern world. However, once the modern navies of the world realize the shallowness of the seas on the coast, we shall be on the forefront of defence."-Damoneni Admiralty Board public address, 1920._

_Like Callinar, Damoneni kept its gunboats in service long after most navies in the world phased them out as being obsolete. During the Straits War, Damoneni and Callinar gunboats, privateers and pirates went against Syllian and Schildhaven gunboats and privateers for control of the sealanes in between the Blue Isles, Schildhaven, and Callinar. For the first hapf of the war, both sides were deadlocked until Syllia placed forth the first destroyer_. These destroyers were so successful, Damoneni tried to capture and copy one but never truly succeeded. In the last year of the war, Damoneni launched a gunboat mimicking a destroyer.

The design flopped.

After the war ended, Damoneni discovered what they had done wrong and corrected it, the result was what some described as the best gunboat in the world had it not been rendered completely obsolete a few years later. Despite this, like Callinar, they still use the gunboats.

(AN: Thanks to school letting out and also the library getting rid of some old books, my nephew gave me a Britanica Dictionary with Italian, German, French, Spanish, Swedish, and Yiddish to English translations. Therefor, the ship classes for Damoneni are all in Italian with the (rough) translation next to the name in italic.)

**Superiore **_(Superior)_**-class (Triple Turret Moniter Destroyer): **(First Standard) (30) Top Speed: 6 Knots. Armed: 6x 7.5 inch guns, 2x BFG32.

**Tutore**_ (Guardian)_**-class (Single Turret Moniter): **(Second Standard) (40) Top Speed: 12 Knots. Armed: 2x 4.5 inch guns.

**Stretto **_(Strait)_**-class (Iron-clad Wooden Paddlewheeler):** (Port Patrol) (20) Top Speed: 11 Knots. Armed: 10x 5 inch guns, 4x BFG32.

**Freccia **_(Arrow)_**-class (High Speed Paddlewheeler):** (Coast Guard vessel) (35) Top Speed: 18 Knots. Armed: 3x 3.5 inch guns, 8x BFG32, 1x Depth Charge Launcher.

**(DD) Destroyer-class(es):**_ "It is the destroyer, not the gunboat, that shields the coast. It is the destroyer, not the cruiser, that forms the backbone of the fleet. It is the Destroyer, not the battleship, that deals the most damage to the enemy and I'll be damned if anyone says otherwise!"-Damoneni destroyer Captain, 1927._

_The destroyers of Damoneni were originally simeple copies of a proven Syllian design. In 1926, they began taking notes on other types of ships. After the skirmish in 1929 that showed how impotent their designs were against Anoziran light cruisers and new destroyers and thus required a complete redesign. Though they still use the old destroyers on the Eastern Fleet where their successes are proven, the Bavoran Gulf Fleet has completely rebuilt their fleet and introduced a new type of destroyer that, though obviously powerful, hasn't been tested yet._

_This new destroyer, the _**Lancia (Spear)**_, is the only Damoneni destroyer capable of launching aircraft._

**Pugnale**_ (Dagger)_**-class: **(Obsolete) (39) Top Speed: 34 Knots. Armed: 4x 6 inch guns, 4x T5 Nero Spada _(Black Sword) _Torpedo tubes, 4x 20mm AAMGs, 1x Depth Charge Launcher.

**Lancia **_(Spear)_**-class:** (Standard) (35) Top Speed: 32 Knots. Armed: 6x 5 inch guns, 12x T5 Nero Spada _(Black Sword)Torpedo tubes, 2x 10mm AA Flak guns, 1x 20mm AA Flak gun, 16x 20mm AAMGs, 4x Depth Charge Launchers, 1x N19 Scout._

**(HDD) Heavy Destroyer-class:**_ "Between our aging gunboats and our slightly used destroyers, we should have another destroyer type just to be on the safe side."-Unknown Naval Admiral, 1923._

_Noticing how quickly their gunboat fleet deteriorated and how many of their destroyers were being used in their place as harbor patrol and security ships, Damoneni devised a new type of ship the likes of which had never been seen before. A ship that rivaled a light cruiser but stayed true to the roots of the destroyer. In 1924, the hull of the first ever Heavy Destroyer class, DNV Navigatori was launched and by 1932, over fourty of these behemoths had been built._

**Navigatori-class:** (Elite Heavy Destroyer) (40) Top Speed: 38 Knots. Armed: 6x 4.7 inch guns, 6x T5 Torpedo tubes, 3x 30mm Flak guns, 6x 20mm AAMGs, 2x Depth Charge Launchers, 2x Prototype Anti-Submarine Torpedo Launchers.

**(CL) Cruiser-class(es):**_ "The trifle that occured in 1929 was unfortunate, but it had its purpose. Whether Anozira knows it or not theyt have revealed their ships's weaknesses to us. We now have a destroyer that surpasses theirs, let us now make a light cruiser that eclipses their own!"-Admiral Spanda, Damoneni Bavoran Gulf 5th Fleet, 1930. (Note: He was later arrested for embezzling money from the Light Cruiser project. This in turn is why the Damoneni Light Cruisers are as they are.)_

_During his career, Admiral Giovanni Spanda of the Bavoran Gulf 5th Fleet served with great honor and distinction, which made his crimes all the more incredulous and shocked more people. In 1930, he stated that Damoneni needed a Light Cruiser to rival Anozira and possibly Syllia and Praetoria. By late 1930, the keels of thirty new light cruisers rested in ports on East and West and he was being awarded for his foresight. Three months later, the shipyard discovered they only had the funds remaining to complete half of these new ships, and of these ships, only ten could be fitted with their full armaments. Furthermore, Admiral Spanda had vanished, later being found attempting to purchase travel to Tellanos._

_In an ironic twist, his eldest son, Lieutenant-Commander Leone Spada was later assigned to the DNV Ostrica, which suffered mechanical failure during its shakedown run and exploded. Spada, certain his ship was one of those incomplete, went down with the ship rather than face dishonor ashore. When he heard the news that his eldest son had been killed on one of HIS ships, Admiral Spada hung himself in his cell._

_Though few in number, the fully equipped Tradimento (Treason)-class light cruisers are a force to be reckoned with, yet, crews for these ships don't volunteer, they have to be draftedor forcibly assigned. This is, in part, due to the feel of wrongness that hangs over the ships._

**Tradimento **_(Treason)_**-class:** (Obsolete) (10) Top Speed: 29 Knots. Armed: 8x 6 inch guns, 2x 8 inch guns, 6x T5 Nero Spada _(Black Sword)_ Torpedo tubes, 2x 10mm AA Flak guns, 1x 20mm AA Flak gun, 10x 20mm AAMGs, 1x N19 Scout Plane.

**Cigno**_ (Swan)_**-class: **(Standard) (26) Top Speed: 29 Knots. Armed: 8x 5.5 inch guns, 4x 3.5 inch guns, 8x T5 Nero Spada _(Black Sword)_ Torpedo tubes, 3x 20mm AA Flak guns, 14x 20mm AAMGs, 2x Prototype Anti-Submarine Torpedo Launchers, 1x N19 Scout Plane.

**(CA) Cruiser-class:**_ "The incident with the Tradimento was unfortunate but we must try to push forward with other plans. I have given the order to divert what remaining funds are left to trying to update our cruisers and battleships. If Operation Bara is to succeed, we must have these few crucial ships."-Damoneni Councilmember during a 'Top Secret' meeting._

_If it is possible for one nation to 'have more ships than God', Damoneni is that nation. Though they have other vessels, Damoneni focusses mainly on Cruiser-class vessels. They have made ship varients an art form. They have six varients of cruisers and employ all of them readily. One Damoneni cruiser is able to hold its own against a Federation destroyer group._

**Leopoldo Uno-class:** (Primary Standard) (20) Top Speed: 27 Knots. Armed: 12x 8.5 inch guns, 20x T5 Nero Spada Torpedo tubes (below waterline)(six bow, seven starboard, seven port), 6x 30mm AA Flak guns, 12x 20mm AAMGs, 2x Prototype Anti-Submarine torpedo launchers, 2x N19 Scout Planes.

**Leopoldo Due-class: **(Anti-Air Cruiser) (20) Top Speed: 28 Knots. Armed: 24x 3.5 inch guns, 6x 30mm AA Flak guns, 4x 20mm Flak guns, 2x 50mm AA Flak guns, 12x 20mm AAMGs, 2x N19 Scout Planes.

**Leopoldo Tre-class:** (Torpedo Cruiser) (20) Top Speed: 26 Knots. Armed: 9x 8 inch guns, 20x T5 Nero Spada Torpedo tubes (below waterline), 10x Prototype Anti-Submarine Torpedo Launchers, 6x 30mm AA Flak guns, 12x 20mm AAMGs, 3x N19 Scout Planes.

**Ferruccio-class: **(Armored Defence Cruiser) (20) Top Speed: 20 Knots. Armed: 6x 8 inch guns, 16x 6 inch guns, 8x 4 inch guns, 4x 30mm AA Flak cannons, 12x 20mm AAMGs, 1x N19 Scout Plana.

**Ugo-class: **(High Speed Interceptor Cruiser) (20) Top Speed: 30 Knots. Armed: 8x 7 inch guns, 12x 5 inch guns, 2x 30mm Flak guns, 10x 20mm AAMGs, 2x Prototype Anti-Submarine Torpedo Launchers, 2x N20 Fighters.

**Indignazione **_(Indignation)_**-class:** (Modified Heavy Warship) (20) Top Speed: 25 Knots. Armed: 8x 10.5 inch guns, 8x 7 inch guns (Merrimack-style bunker 4 fixed starboard, 4 fixed port), 3x 30mm AA Flak cannons (on top of Merrimack bunker), 12x 20mm AAMGs, 2x N23 Floatplane, 2x Torpedo Boats (housed in extended aft bridge).

**(BCA) Battlecruiser-class:**_ "It is all well and good to build our own ships, it is another thing entirely to take a proven design and make it your own."-Damoneni Spymaster in regards to stolen Tellanos Hode-class Battlecruiser blueprints, 1927._

_There are few things that get the Navy of Tellanos riled like the theft of blueprints to one of their ships. When archivists discovered the vault containing naval blueprints had been rifled and the blueprints for the Hode stolen. Once Tellanos linked it to Damoneni however, they had managed to modify the plans and denounce the claims. Nevertheless, any Tellanos sailor can notice the old Hode design under the Damoneni modifications._

**Sorpresa**_ (Surprise)_**-class: **(Copied Battlecruiser) (27) Top Speed: 26 Knots. Armed: 9x 12 inch guns, 20x 7 inch guns, 12x 5 inch guns, 8x 30mm AA Flak cannons, 16x 20mm AAMGs, 2x N19 Scout Planes.

**(BB) Battleship-class(es):**_ "Though our newer ships are superior to most, I personally find it degrading that out battleships still use turn of the century technology. Either we design a new class of battleship of we may as well run up the white flag and give up our plans of revenge."-Damoneni Fleet Admiral, Address to Confederate Council, 1928._

_At the turn of the century, Damoneni was on equal terms with Praetoria in terms of naval power. However, when the Syllian Dreadnaught sailed and Praetoria, being such a strong ally to Syllia, bought the plans for a pittance and built their own fleet, Damoneni still believed their fleet was equal. This theory was sunk (literally) during the 1905 Battle of Cavalan Island, a small island in the Bavoran Gulf. A force of six Damoneni Doria-class battleships went against two Praetorian dreadnaughts and three antiquated Admiral Foster-class battleships._

_Two of the three Foster battleships were sunk and one of the dreadnaughts was damaged but on the other hand, all six Doria battleships were sunk by broadside after powerful broadside._

_In 1910 they modified the Doria-class to be able to withstand the dreadnaught but again they were outdone by Syllia launching the modern battleship and then aircraft carrier in 1914. In anger, the four completed ships of the Doria II-class was scrapped._

_It wasn't until 1927 that Damoneni considered building newer battleships and in 1928, the keels of a new class were laid._

**Doria-class: **(Diagonal Turret Battleship) (15) Top Speed: 17 Knots. Armed: 4x 17 inch guns (twin-mount in diagonal turrets midship), 4x 6 inch guns, 4x 4.5 inch guns, 6x 20mm AAMGs, 3x Submerged T5 Torpedo tubes (Bow).

**Immortale**_ (Immortal)_**-class: **(New Heavy Battleship) (20) Top Speed: 22 Knots. Armed: 13x 12 inch guns, 18x 6 inch guns, 4x 40mm AA Flak cannons, 10x 20mm AAMGs, 2x N19 Scout Planes.

**(CV) Aircraft Carrier-class:**_ "Though we now have the Immortale in service, we still need carriers for our operations abroad. It is in this new era of warfare that Damoneni with once again become the great empire it once was."-Damoneni Propaganda urging citizens to donate to the Modernization Fund, 1930._

_The first attempt of Damoneni to build an aircraft carrier never got off the ground. In 1919, at the start of the Callinar Incursion, the Captains of the Damoneni Aircraft Carriers, DNV Conquista and Macello took their ships to aid the Incursion under Callinar's flag. At first, after the initial success, Damoneni was willing to forgive taking their prized vessels into a foreign war. That changed when, at war's end in 1923, in one last desperate raid, both carriers were destroyed and sunk. Tellanos later sent the surviving crew back to Damoneni, including the Macello's captain. Those crewmen that survived the crossing (one of the transports sank in a freak storm) were all later imprisoned or executed for desertion and treason._

_The new carriers are much bigger than their predececors and, unlike them, are much more heavily armored and possess a staggering amount of Anti-Air Firepower._

**Vittoria **_(Victory)_**-class: **(New Carrier) (12) Top Speed: 22 Knots. Armed: 28x 4.5 inch guns, 6x 50mm AA Flak guns, 10x 40mm AA Flak guns, 16x 30mm Flak guns, 18x 20mm AA Flak guns, 20x 10mm AA Flak guns, 30x 20mm AAMGs, 88 Aircraft.

**(SS) Submarine-class(es):**_ "Our sub force is not equal and cannot openly be compared to Praetoria or Syllia, however, we have the advantage in surprise. Let Praetoria have their super sub and Syllia their carrier sub, we have something much more devestating thanks to our friends in Rotiart."-Damoneni Sub Commander refering to Project Vengeance, 1931._

_Damoneni was, in all truth, the last navy in the world to embrace submarines. They didn't launch their first true submarine until 1922 and as a result were truly well behind the times. It wasn't until the Rotiart Mechanist Lord Mechanos came forward with plans to modernize their fleet in exchange for a small favor, an alliance between Damoneni, Callinar, and Rotiart should hostilities arise._

_For the sake of holding their own against Praetoria and Syllia, Damoneni accepted the terms wholeheartedly and by 1928, their sub force had been modernized with Rotiart submarines. There was one small thing though. A Damoneni scientist had built a strange new weapon that, if applied properly, could guarantee an edge to Damoneni. By 1932, the first dozen of these new subs were stalking the sea lanes between Damoneni and Anozira and another group of six were patroling the seas between Tullinar and Callinar._

**H22-class: **(Obsolete Submarine) (16) Top Speed: 10 Knots Surfaced, 5 Knots Submerged. Armed: 1x 3 inch 'Dynamite Gun', 1x T5 Torpedo tube. Crush Depth: 145 feet.

**HD28-class:** (Standard Submarine) (55) Top Speed: 17 Knots Surfaced, 10 Knots Submerged. Armed: 6x T5 Torpedo tubes (Bow), 3x T5 Torpedo tubes (Stern),2x 5 inch guns (Fore and Aft), 1x 1.5 inch gun (special conning tower platform), 2x 30mm AA Flak guns, 3x 20mm AAMGs. Crush Depth: 400 feet.

**HDM32-class:** (Missile Submarine) (18) Top Speed: Unknown. Armed: 4x T5 Torpedo tubes(Bow), 10x Compressed Air Launched Model 31 (CALM31) Gyroscope-Targeted Missiles, 1x 3.5 inch gun, 1x 40mm AA Flak gun, 4x 20mm AAMGs. Crush Depth: Unknown.

_**Damoneni Aviazione Legionaria:**__ Loyal, Fanatical, Ferocious, Merciless, Unforgiving. These words in a nutshell describe the Aviazione Legionaria, Damoneni's Air Force. Though they may not be the most up-to-date or high tech airforce in the world, they are by far the largest and are trained to be the most aggressive._

_Training for the average Legionaria pilot starts with a rigorous, almost torturous, physical and mental training program. Once a pilot has trained for four months, they are assigned a plane and an instructor and are trained for an additional four weeks in all manner of flight situations and conditions all leading up to what is known as the 'Wingbreaker'; a day long flight from North Damoneni to South Damoneni, then over the mountains to the Gulf District, then back across the mountains to the South, then back North. A monument at the foot of the mountain range contains the names of those trainees and instructors who died while undergoing this training exercise._

_The only problem of the Damoneni Aviavione Legionaria is that all of its aircraft were land-based and thus they had to import carrier-based designs from its allies Callinar and Rotiart. The only exception is the various floatplane versions of a fighter that is deployed on their ships. They also have a seemingly over abundance of land-based aircraft classes._

**Land-Based Fighter(s):**

Fiat C.R.32. (F18-T: Top Speed: 217mph. Armed: 2x BFG32. _(Trainer)_)

Fiat C.R.42 Falco. (F19-F: Top Speed: 267mph. Armed: 2x BFG32.)

Fiat G.50 Freccia. (F25-I: Top Speed: 293mph. Armed: 3x 10mm AA cannons.)

Macchi C.202 Folgore _(Lightning)_. (FB26: Top Speed: 370mph. Armed: 4x BFG32, 3x 10mm AA cannons, 4x 50lb bombs.

**Land-Based Bomber(s):**

Caproni Ca133. (B23: Top Speed: 174mph. Armed: 3x BFG32, 2,200lb internal/external bomb load.)

Caproni Ca135. (B26: Top Speed: 273mph. Armed: 6x BFG32, 3,527lb internal bomb load.)

Caproni Ca309 Ghibli _(Desert Wind)_. (B28: Top Speed: 158mph. Armed: 5x BFG32, 1,764lb internal bomb load.)

**Scout Plane(s):**

Fiat C.R.42N. (N19-S, N20-F, N23-B.)

N19-S: Top Speed: 267mph. Armed: 2x BFG32, 2x Depth Charges.

N20-F: Top Speed: 267mph. Armed: 2x BFG32.

N23-B: Top Speed: 267mph. Armed: 1x BFG32, 1x BG37, 4x 50lb bombs or 1 Torpedo.

**Transport:**

Fiat B.R.20 Cicogna. (T27: Top Speed: 264mph. Armed: 4x BFG32.)

**Carrier-Launched Fighter(s):**

Mitsubishi A6M Zero-Sen. (CF30C: Top Speed: 316mph. Armed: 2x 20mm AA cannons, 2x BG37, 3x 50lb bombs.)

F2 Buffalo. (CF31R: Top Speed: 300 mph. Armed: 4xBG37.) _(Rotiart Copy of Syllian Plane.)_

**Carrier-Launched Torpedo Bomber(s):**

Nakajima B6N Tenzan (Heavenly Mountain). (TB25C: Top Speed: 289mph. Armed: 3x BG37, 1x Torpedo or 6x 220lb bombs.)

PZL P.23. (TB-20: Top Speed: 198 mph. Armed: 1x BG37 (nose), 1xBFG32 (tail gun), 1xTorpedo.) _(Rotiart Copy of Syllian Plane.)_

**Carrier-Launched Dive Bomber(s):**

Yokosuka D4Y Suisei (Comet). (K26CDB: Top Speed: 339mph. 3x BG37, 1x 550lb bomb, 2x 50lb bombs.)

Dauntless. (DB15R: TS: 320mph. Armed: 2xBFG32, 1x 2,000lb Bomb) _(Rotiart Copy of Syllian Plane.)_

_*_*_*_*-8-888-8-8_*_*_*_*-8-8-8-88-8_*_**_*_*-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_*_*_**8-8-88-8-888-

Whew! Finally done with this part. It took me _forever_ to find these ships and aircraft. Okay then everyone, I hope you all like this section. I think I'll take a break from the tech guide for a while as I work on the stories.

When I do get back though, the next section will be on, drumroll please:

Rotiart!

Till then everyone, take care.


	7. Part 4A Praetoria

Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the change in plans but the Rotiart Tech Guide is a little longer than I anticipated so instead of posting it, I'll be posting the Praetorian weapons guide for you to browse.

_**Praetorian Imperial Army:**_

Praetoria is a nation that once, quite literally, ruled the world. The nations of Syllia, Northumbria, Espan, Anozira, Navora, Schildhaven, the Blue Isles, and roughly a third of Tellanos once flew the Imperial Sovreign (_the name of the Praetorian banner at the time_). The earliest records around the year 956 indicate that Praetoria was a loose confederacy of kingdoms that all held their own monarchs, nobles, courts, and capitals. That all changed when, in 1115, the First Praetorian Civil War erupted.

By 1162, the war was over and most of Praetoria was united ujnder the banner of the most powerful ruling family at the time (_which coincidentally was also one of the few surviving families left_), the Banoran. In 1356, the Banoran name was changed to Bannon, and the Imperial capital was moved from the ancestral home of Dherval to newly built castle of Loch Lavon which later became the city of Lavonshire, the modern day Praetorian capital.

The Empire has endured through the Syllian and Navora revolts of 1356, the Tellanos defection of 1378, and the Schildhaven Rebellion of 1620. Though most nations would consider the loss of territory to be horrific, Praetoria took it in stride and actually allowed it to happen, although Schildhaven was a bit of a surprise and more than a few nobles used their own private armies to attempt to retake it, only to be rebuffed by the Schildhaven militia and the Syllian army.

Though deeply wounded from the 1924 attack on the Imperial Reserve and no longer having Espan and Anozira as her buffer states, Praetoria refuses to quit or back down and has continually tried to find other methods for rebuilding their economy. Through the efforts of Lord Cardinal Bannon, the youngest brother to the Empress, the nation was beginning to recover when tragedy struck.

In 1927, Lord Bannon suffered a massive heart attack and died while touring the city of Sorshome. A few days later, the youngest son of the Empress, who was an aviator at heart, died when a new type of passenger plane he was flying went down in the Tolstadt Desert due to engine failure.

By 1931, the Empress had called together a military council to prevent the outbreak of civil unrest or perhaps even civil war. As 1932 dawned, Praetoria began to build up its forces to prevent the unthinkable. For the first time since the First Imperial Civil War, the Empire was in danger of falling.

Praetoria is a nation that is deep set in tradition but is no stranger to modernization. Following a que from Syllia, all infantry forces are now eqipped with weapons that use a standardized ammunition. Revolvers use the .38 or .455 caliber round. Pistols and sub-machineguns use a 9mm round. Rifles, sniper rifles, and light machineguns use a .303 caliber round.

Though still standard issue, the bolt-action rifle of the Empire, the R2BA6, is slowly being phased out in favor of a semi-automatic rifle produced, not by Syllia but by Tullinar, the M1A1 which has been licensed and retooled to accept the .303 round and also renamed the R1SA1.

Praetoria also still uses revolvers although a semi-automatic pistol has become standard in some outfits.

Praetoria has attempted to make an assault rifle but instead made a man-portable LMG. They have also attempted to make a semi-automatic pistol that uses the powerful .455 round.

_**Sidearms:**_

Enfield No. 2 Mark 1 Revolver: .38 caliber. (E2M1: Cylinder size: 6 rounds.)

Webley Mark 2 Service Revolver: .455 caliber. (W2M2: Cylinder size: 6 rounds.)

Webley &amp; Scott Mark VI Service Revolver: .455/.38 calibers. (WS6M: Cylinder Size: 6 rounds.)

Webley No.1 Mk.1 .455 Pistol: .455 caliber. (W1MP1: Clip size: 7.)

_**Rifles:**_

Lee-Metford Mark 1: .303 caliber. (R1BA1: Clip Size: 10 rounds.)

Lee-Enfield SMLE Mk.2: .303 caliber. (R2BA2: Clip Size: 10 rounds.)

Lee-Enfield SMLE Mk.6: .303 caliber. (R2BA6: Clip Size: 10 rounds.)

M1 Garand Model 'A'. (R1SA1: Clip Size: 8 rounds./ R1SA2 (_experimental_): Clip Size: 20 rounds.)

_**Sniper Rifles:**_

Lee-Enfield SMLE Mk.6: .303 caliber. (R2BA6S: Clip Size: 10 rounds./S2M2 (_carbine sniper_): Clip size: 5.)

M1 Garand Model 'D'. (R1SA4S: Clip Size: 8 rounds.)

_**Submachineguns:**_

Sten Mk.1: 9mm. (S1M1: Clip Size: 32 rounds.)

Sten Mk.2: 9mm. (_silenced version_) (S2M2: Clip Size: 32 rounds.)

Owen: 9mm. (Australian WW2 SMG) (S3M1: Clip Size: 30 rounds.) (_Imperial district-state of Lithgow independant weapon_)

Sten Mk.6: 9mm. (S6M1: Clip Size: 32 rounds.)

_**Light Machineguns:**_

Lewis Machinegun: .303. (L1A1: Wheel mag Size: 50 rounds.)

Bren: .303. (L2A1: Clip Size: 30 rounds.)

_**Heavy Machinegun:**_

Besa: .59 caliber. (H1A1: Belt Length: 250 rounds.)

_**Anti-Tank Weapons:**_

50mm Portable Mortar: 50mm shell. (M50: 1 round.)

35mm Bazooka: 35mm round. (B35: 1 round.)

65mm Bazooka: 65mm round. (B65: 1 round.)

_**Praetorian Imperial Armoured Battlecorps:**_

Up until 1914, Praetoria believed it had the most up to date military arsenal in existance. However, when James de Launces unveiled the aeroplane and the tank in the Second Battle of Launces, Praetoria quickly got wind of it and rushed to attempt their own designs.

The first attempts had their shortcomings but they were exceptional designs. They gave little thought to crew comfort and were large and bulky monstocities. In 1920, during a Damoneni probing attack, the Imperial Battlecorps proved itself when ten tanks from the 7th Armoured Division destroyed twelve tanks and also repelled the infantry attack with only two tanks lost.

Though the battle had been won, the shortcomings of the older tanks became obvious and the Empress turned to James de Launces who gave them the blueprints for the Syllian LT-26 design and also gave them the blueprints for the first tank that defined the Praetorian 'Dreadnaught' tank design.

Praetorian tank tactics seem obsolete by modern standards but they have their merits. Praetoria focuses on defence first, armament second. As such their tanks are well known for being nearly impervious to damage as well as having improvised slots for additional armor plates. It is not uncommon to see a Praetorian dreadnaught tank with additional armor plates or armored 'skirts' that protect the treads and crew compartment. This armor hampers speed but then again as stated before these tanks were tailor made to take a licking and keep ticking.

Due to the incident at the reserve, Praetoria has been forced to standardize their military. They only have two light tank designs, three medium tank designs, and one heavy tank design. They have also completed designs for a tank they call and 'Infantry tank'. A tank meant to work alongside the infantry as they advance and have plans for a single purpose 'Artillery Tank'.

_**Light Tank:**_

**Soviet T-26 Light Tank (T24):**

_Varients include: Combat (T24C), Twin Turret (T24TT), Anti-Infantry (T24AI), Scout (T24S)._

Top Speed: 17 mph.

Crew: (_all varients_) 3.

Armed:

T24C: 37mm main gun, 2x H1A1 HMGs.

T24TT: 20mm main gun, 3x H1A1 HMGs.

T24AI: 2x 20mm autocannons, 2x H1A1 HMGs.

T24S: 5x H1A1 HMGs.

**British A13 Cruiser Tank (T26):**

_Varients include: Combat (T26C), Anti-Infantry (T26AI), Anti-Tank (T26AT), Scout (T26S)._

Top Speed: 30 mph.

Crew: (_all varients_) 4.

Armed:

T26C: 37mm main gun, 3x H1A1 HMGs.

T26AI: 25mm main gun, 4x H1A1 HMGs.

T26AT: 75mm main gun, 1x H1A1 HMG.

T26S: 40mm main gun, 2x H1A1 HMGs.

_**Medium Tanks:**_

**British Vickers Mk II Medium Tank (M18):**

_Varients include: Combat (M18C), Anti-Infantry (M18AI), Anti-Tank (M18AT)._

Top Speed: 16 mph.

Crew: (_all varients_) 5.

Armed:

M18C: 40mm main gun, 3x H1A1 HMGs.

M18AI: 20mm main gun, 5x H1A1 HMGs.

M18AT: 60mm main gun, 4x H1A1 HMGs.

**British-American M3 Grant/Lee Medium Tank (M24):**

_Varients include: Combat (M24C), Anti-Tank (M24AT), Artillery (M24ART)._

Top Speed: 26 mph.

Crew: (_all varients_) 6.

Armed:

M24C: 75mm gun in hull sponson, 37mm gun in turret, 4x H1A1 HMGs.

M24AT: 90mm gun in hull sponson, 40mm gun in turret, 3x H1A1 HMGs.

M24ART: 105mm gun in turret-less hull, 5x H1A1 HMGs.

**British A34 Comet Cruiser Tank (M27):**

_Varients include: Combat (M27C), Anti-Tank (M27AT)._

Top Speed: 32 mph.

Crew: (_all varients_) 5.

Armed:

M27C: 75mm main gun, 2x H1A1 HMGs.

M27AT: 90mm main gun, 2x H1A1 HMGs.

_**Heavy Tank:**_

**British A-1 Independant Heavy Tank (H23):**

_Varients include: Combat (H23C), Anti-Tank (H23AT), Infantry Support (H23IS), Dreadnaught (H23D)._

Top Speed: 19 mph.

Crew: 11 (_C, AT, IS varients) _16_ (D varient)_.

Armed:

H23C: 75mm gun (top turret), 2x 40mm guns (fore and aft turrets), 7x H1A1 HMGs.

H23AT: 90mm gun (top turret), 2x 45mm guns (fore and aft turrets), 5x H1A1 HMGs.

H23IS: 45mm gun (top turret), 2x 20mm guns (fore and aft turrets), 10x H1A1 HMGs.

H23D: 90mm gun (top turret), 2x 75mm guns (fore and aft turrets), 2x 40mm guns (port and starboard sponsons), 2x 20mm autocannons on rear 'weld-on' turrets, 8x H1A1 HMGs.

_**Infantry Tanks:**_

**British Valentine Infantry Tank Mk III (A24):**

_Varients include: Combat (A24C), Infantry Support (A24IS), Anti-Tank (A24AT)._

Top Speed: 15 mph.

Crew: (_all varients_) 3.

Armed:

A24C: 35mm gun, 1x H1A1 HMG.

A24IS: 37mm gun, 3x H1A1 HMGs.

A24AT: 75mm gun, 2x H1A1 HMGs.

**British Churchill A22 Infantry Tank (A27):**

_Varients include: Combat (A27C), Anti-Tank (A27AT), Infantry Support (A27IS), Mortar Artillery (A27MA)._

Top Speed: 16 mph.

Crew: (_all varients_) 5.

Armed:

A27C: 37mm gun, 3x H1A1 HMGs.

A27AT: 37mm gun in turret, 76mm gun in hull, 2x H1A1 HMGs.

A27IS: 37mm gun, 5x H1A1 HMGs.

A27MA: 11 inch mortar, 4x H1A1 HMGs.

**British A27M Cromwell Infantry Tank (A31):**

_Varients include: Combat (A31C), Artillery (A31ART)._

Top Speed: 40 mph.

Crew: (_all varients_) 5.

Armed:

A31C: 75mm gun, 3x H1A1 HMGs.

A31ART: 95mm gun, 2x H1A1 HMGs.

_**Artillery Tank:**_

**British A39 Tortoise (AT29):**

_No varients made._

Top Speed: 12 mph.

Crew: 7.

Armed: 95mm gun, 3x H1A1 HMGs.

_**Praetorian Imperial Navy:**_

The Praetorian Navy is a force that has been around since the Imperial Unification War some several hundred years ago. They have advanced from oar power to sail, from sail to paddlewheel, from paddlewheel to steam piston and from there to steam turbine.

To underestimate the Imperial Navy is to invite disaster and indeed no sane military officer or tactician underestimates anything about Praetoria.

Some however, look down on the Navy for being so steeped in tradition. Praetoria is the only nation in the world that still maintains a fleet of wooden age-of-sail vessels in the event they are ever needed. Thanks to special methods of construction, they can build ships just as fast as Syllia and their vessels focus more on defence than speed, sacrificing speed for extra armor and firepower.

_**Destroyer-class:**_ "The destroyer is the essential backbone of any military force. It is these vessels that drive the enemy into their holes and it is the destroyers that are sent in after them. To neglect the destroyer, humble as it may be, is to court military failure." -Praetorian Admiral, 1920.

Praetorian destroyers are typically top of the line vessels and are the most often refitted or modernized. Praetoria believes in having a 'jack-of-all-trades' type of destroyer and thus has combined the roles of heavy destroyer, destroyer, and escort destroyer into one ship that is more of a light cruiser than a destroyer.

**Whitmore-class:** (Standard) (67) _Top Speed: 34 Knots. Armed: 6x 5.5 inch guns, 12x Mark 4 Torpedo tubes, 3x 20mm AA Flak guns, 6x 18 inch SLEO (Ship Launched Explosive Ordnance)Rocket tubes, 3x Depth Charge Racks, 8x H1N .65 caliber Anti-Air Machineguns, 1x S1 Scout Plane._

_**Cruiser-class:**_ "The cruiser is the most common vessel you will find guarding the ports or essential locations on Praetoria's expansive coast. If you see a Praetorian cruiser sailing nearby, something near there is valuable to us. It's a dead give away but also a vital warning." -Praetorian Naval Tactician, 1923.

Praetorian cruiser are built the same as all other vessels, defence first, speed last. The cruisers of the Imperial Navy won't win any races but they can get the job done as quickly, if not quicker than a battleship and make a strenuous point without seeming too aggressive. Like the destroyers, they are also equipped with the new SLEO bombardment rockets.

**Tudor-class:** (Standard) (40) _Top Speed: 24 Knots. Armed: 8x 7.5 inch guns, 18x 18 inch SLEO rocket tubes, 10x 20mm AA Flak cannons, 14x H1N .65 caliber AAMGs, 2x S1 Scout Planes._

_**Battlecruiser-class:**_ "The battlecruiser is the vessel that is deployed when you want a rapid responce but don't intent to hang around for too long. Built them long. Built them sleek. Build them fast. Those are my orders." -Praetorian shipwright.

Praetorian Battlecruisers are some of the finest in the world. Most battlecruiser designs in foreign lands take at least one trait from the Praetorian vessels. These vessels are built for the sole purpose of leading squadrons of ships into battle and quickly engage the enemy and eliminate all opposition. To that end, they are equipped with a phenominal ammount of firepower.

As a side note, the Praetorians have been experimenting with a battlecruiser design that removes the large caliber gun turrets and replaces them with an experimental type of the SLEO Bombardment rockets. They have also taken a page from various navies and built a Battlecruiser/Carrier Hybrid vessel.

**Doho-class: **(Obsolete) (26) _Top Speed: 27 Knots. Armed: 12x 9.5 inch guns, 8x 4 inch guns, 10x 25mm AA Flak cannons, 10x H1N .65 caliber AAMGs, 1x S1 Scout Plane._

**Halifax-class: **(Standard) (37) _Top Speed: 26/28 Knots. Armed: 12x 10.5 inch guns in quad turret config., 28x 18 inch SLEO rocket tubes, 20x 25mm AA Flak cannons, 20x H1N .65 caliber AAMGs, 4x S1 Scout Planes._

**Wellington-class:** (SLEO Special) (12) _Top Speed: 26.5 Knots. Armed: 20x Experimental X31R 22 inch SLEO Gyro Rockets, 24x 18 inch SLEO rocket tubes, 5x 5.5 inch guns, 12x 25mm AA Flak guns, 23x H1N .65 caliber AAMGs, 2x S1 Scout Planes._

**Northumberland-class**: (Battlecruiser/Carrier Hybrid) (10) _Top Speed: 26 Knots. Armed: 4x 8.5 inch guns in forward turrets, 8x 9 inch guns in mid-ship Merrimack bunker, 10x 18 inch SLEO ricket tubes, 10x 25mm AA Flak cannons, 20x 15mm AA Flak cannons, 35x H1N .65 caliber AAMGs, 27 aircraft._

_**Battleship-class:**_ "The Battleship shall now and forever be the first, and last, word of naval superiority. Our vessels are the best of the best and cannot be vanquished easily." -Praetorian Grand Admiral, 1913.

The Battleships of Praetoria are among some of the best in the world. Though newer versions are partly based upon Syllian technology, the sailors of the Imperial Navy are among the best trained, equipped, and loyal one can find. It is said that for an enlisted man in the Imperial Navy, being assigned to a Battleship is akin to being asked to serve in the Imperial Capital.

It is an honor that many are asked of yet few make the cut.

**Nelson-class:** (Standard) (29) _Top Speed: 25 Knots. Armed: 10x 16.5 inch guns turret config: Fore 4/2; Aft 4, 10x 6 inch guns, 29x 30mm Flak cannons, 26x H1N .65 caliber AAMGs, 3x S1 Scout Planes._

_**Aircraft Carrier-class:**_ "The modern carrier is akin to the modern battlecruiser, it must go where it's needed, do what is asked of it, and must be able to hold its own in a fight, whether with aircraft or guns." -Unknown.

The carriers of the Imperial Navy aren't as well liked as the Battleships but are vital nonetheless.

They tend to be shorter than Syllian carriers, slower, and carry fewer aircraft but in return they have thicker armor, more firepower, and are generally more difficult to sink than any other similar class afloat. More traditional minds dislike the carrier because they view its dependancy on aircraft and its manner of indirect attack as cowardice but they still employ them because tactically they offer an advantage and, as was proven during the Dalon Conflict, planes launched from carriers can engage and _sink_ battleships with ease as long as they are ill equipped to deal with air attacks or are unescorted.

To date, Praetoria only has one class of Carrier.

**Edward II-class: **(Standard) (10) _Top Speed: 20.5 Knots. Armed: 8x 8.5 inch guns (lower gun deck below flight deck), 10x 3.5 inch Dual-purpose cannons, 18x 40mm AA Flak cannons, 28x H1N .65 caliber AAMGs, 84 aircraft._

_**Submarine-class:**_ "The submarine may well be the greatest addition to the navy since the man 'o war but I still think the crews of such vessels are little more than pirates." Captain Donald Abers, 1904. (Note his opinion changed when his son was rescued by a sub after the battleship _Invincible _sank in a hurricane in 1907.)

The submarine, for all its newer versions and glamor is, in all honesty, a ship meant to terrorize shipping. Place a squadron or 'wolfpack' of subs along an enemy's shipping lanes and you will soon starve them into submission. Six subs can easily sink several dozen vessels with torpedo, cannon, and mine and can even attack warships. The only vessels that can effectively hunt subs while they are submerged are destroyers. If caught on the surface, sailors are trained to 'crash dive' the sub in less than one minute, giving attackers a very short window of opportunity.

**U-23-class:** (Obsolete) (23) _Top Speed: 14 Knots Surfaced/6 Knots Submerged. Armed: 3x Mark 4 Torpedo tubes (bow), 1x Mark 2 Torpedo tube (aft), 1x 3 inch gun (bow deck), 4x Magnetic SD-SR (Stern Deck-Surface Released) mines._

**U-30-class:** (Standard) (44) _Top Speed: 18 Knots Surfaced/ 10 Knots Submerged. Armed: 4x Mark 4 Torpedo tubes (bow), 4x Mark 4 Torpedo tubes (aft), 1x 4 inch deck gun (bow), 1x 1.5 inch gun (conning tower AA platform), 2x H1N .65 caliber AAMGs, 12x Magnetic SD-SR mines._

_**Praetorian Imperial Air Force:**_

The Praetorian Imperial Air Force currently holds the record for fastest nation to accept new ideas when it comes to aircraft. In fact, it was only a few years ago they switched from using the old biplanes to more modern metal monoplanes. Some of their aircraft are transitional aircraft such as the A204 Interceptors but most are more modern. They also still use biplanes as a means of low-level recon.

A classic example of a biplane recon is the S1 Scout plane used by the Imperial Navy. Though somewhat long in the tooth, these venerable planes are still going strong with some more modern versions that attempt to repair the shortcomings of the older varients.

Other odd varients of planes include fighters that have two man crews, one man flies the plane and the other, generally in a dorsal turret, shoots down the enemy.

The Empire also have their own ideas about combat in the skies. For instance, one-on-one duels are frowned upon as they possess great risks to the pilot undertaking this 'act of chivalry'. Second, in order to observe their more hostile neighbor Damoneni, the IAF doesn't employ the so-called 'Big Wing' formations as they believe it defeats the purpose of stealth recon. Lastly, they strongly believe that to preserve the lives of bomber crews, all bombing is to be conducted at night when the bombers are easily hidden by darkness and by cloud cover, despite losing accuracy in the process.

Thus the concept of 'broad-stroke bombing'.

**Fighter/Interceptor:**

British Gloster Gladiator: (A204-T1/C1) _Top Speed: 253 mph. Armed: 2x .303 machineguns (A204-T1), 4x .303 machineguns (A204-C1)._

British Boulton Paul P.82 'Defiant': (A205) _Top Speed: 303mph. Armed: 4x .303 machineguns in dorsal gun turret._

British Hawker Hurricane: (A207-A1/A2) _Top Speed: 318 mph. Armament: 8x .303 machineguns (A207-A1)/12x .303 machineguns (A207-A2)._

British Supermarine Spitfire: (A210-A1/A2/B3/R4) _Top Speed: 362mph. Armed: 8x .303 machineguns (A1), 6x .303 machineguns, 2x 20mm cannons (A2), 2x 20mm cannon, 4x .303 machineguns, 1x 500lb bomb, 2x 250lb bombs (B3), 2x 20mm cannon (R4)._

_Note: The A210-class aircraft is in all honesty, the workhorse of the Imperial Air Force. It has numerous varients, numerous modifications, and numerous 'add-ons'. While the A207-class is more numerous (roughly 7-1), the 210 is considered the 'Imperial Standard'._

_A210 versions A1 and A2 are classified as 'Fighter/Interceptors' and thus focus on maneuverability and armament, Version B3 is a 'Fighter-Bomber' which focuses on defence, and Version R4 is 'Light Recon' which places the emphasis on speed._

**Twin Engine Fighters/Fighter-Bomber:**

British Westland Whirlwind: (F211) _Top Speed: 270-360mph. Armed: 4x 20mm cannons, 1,000lb bomb load._

British De Havilland 98 Mosquito: (F212) _Top Speed: 300mph. Armed: 4x 20mm cannons, 4x 250lb bombs, 8x 5inch ALAT (Aircraft-Launched Anti-Tank) rockets._

British Bristol Type 156 Beaufighter: (F213-N1/A2) _Top Speed: 312mph. Armed: 4x 20mm cannons, 1x .303 machinegun, 1x 1,605lb torpedo or 2,127lb bombs and 8x ALAT rockets (N1), 6x .303 machineguns (four left wing, two right wing), 2x 1,000lb bombs (A2)._

_Though the F213 is oddly designed, it is nonetheless it is an effective aircraft. It is most commonly seen at coastal airfields and is used as the 'First Line' against invasion ships. There is also an unarmed version (F213-SR3) that is used by the Coast Guard for Search and Rescue._

**Bombers:**

British Vickers Wellesley: (B208) _Top Speed: 228mph. Armed: 1x .303 machinegun fixed forward, 1x .303 machinegun in rear, 4x 500lb bombs or 8x 250lb bombs._

British Vickers-Armstrongs Wellington: (B209-B1/B2) _Top Speed: 247mph. Armed: 4x .303 machineguns in nose and tail, 4,500lb internal bomb load (B1). 8x .303 machineguns (four nose, four tail), 4,500lb internal bomb load (B2)._

British Bristol Type 142 Blenheim: (B214) _Top Speed: 266mph. Armed: 1x .303 machinegun in nose, 2x .303 machinguns in chin turret, 2x .303 machineguns in dorsal turret, 1,000lb internal bomb load._

British Avro 683 Lancaster: (B215-B3) _Top Speed: 287mph. Armed: 2x .303 machineguns in nose, 2x .303 machineguns in dorsal turret, 4x .303 machineguns in tail turret, 22,000lb internal bomb load._

**Carrier Fighter/Fighter-Bomber:**

British Blackburn Roc: (C108) _Top Speed: 196mph. Armed: 4x .303 machineguns in powered dorsal turret, 4x 100lb bombs under wings._

British Blackburn Skua: (C109) _Top Speed: 225mph. Armed: 4x .303 machineguns in wings, 1x .303 machinegun in dorsal turret, 1x 500lb bomb._

British Supermarine Seafire: (C110) _Top Speed: 362mph. Armed: 4x 20mm cannon._

British Fairey Firefly: (C111-F1) _Top Speed: 316mph. Armed: 4x 20mm cannon, 2,000lb external bomb load._

**Carrier Dive-Bomber/Torpedo Bomber:**

British Fairey Firefly: (C111-F2) _Top Speed: 316mph. Armed: 1x .303 machinegun in rear cockpit, 3x 1,000lb torpedoes, or 3,000lb bomb load._

British Fairey Fulmar: (C112) _Top Speed: 272mph. Armed: 8x .303 machineguns, 1x .303 machinegun in rear cockpit, 2x 250lb bombs._

British Fairey Swordfish: (C101) _Top Speed: 187mph. Armed: 1x .303 machinegun front, 1x .303 machinegun tailgun, 1x 1,000lb torpedo._

**Naval Scout:**

British Walrus: (S1) _Top Speed: 199mph. Armed: 1x .303 machinegun._

__*_*_*_*_*_*_*8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_*_*_*_*_*_8-8-88-8-8-8-88-*_**_*_*_*_**_**8-8-8-8-_

Dang! I can't believe I forgot about this. It's been so long I was looking through my documents page and lo and behold there it was.

Okay, so, as you can probably guess, the Praetorian Empire uses weapons and vehicles based off of Britain. Now some of these machines were world beaters in their day and some kinda fell flat but hey, I'm giving the designs a chance here.


	8. Part 5: Rotiart (Rotarian Empire)

Alright everyone, I hope you all have enjoyed the story up till now. Anyway, as promised, once I revealed more of the story, I would place the Rotiart section up. Now, I will be adding a update to the Syllian weapons list to balance out the Rotiart list. (Can't let it seem Rotiart is more advanced than Syllia now can we?)

_**Rotiart Grand Military:**_ It is said that Rotiart's history can be summed up in several words: pride, greed, envy, arrogance, fanaticism, and of course, a deep, deep desire to go stronger. In the year 1625, almost three-hundred years ago, Rotiart was an empire that rivaled Praetoria. The Rotiart 'golden age' lasted from 1626 to 1671 with the Imperial War with Praetoria. The war left both nations reeling and Rotiart emerged the loser of the war.

Losing battle after battle and losing more and more of their territory, Rotiart withdrew to the 'homeland', its core territory. A few years later, Tellanos launched a surprise invasion that pushed Rotiart to its current borders. Since the beginning of the war, the Rotiart government has kept a 'black book' of nations that have crossed and betrayed them and have never let their grudges go.

Rotiart, like Syllia, has a branch of their military that employs beings of incredible power: griffons. Though most of the griffon corps employs regular run-of-the-mill griffons, the elite wings employ the much larger and more savage 'dread griffons'. With Lord Mechanos not only acting as the sole manufacturer of weapons and arms but also the leader of the entire government, Rotiart, though small, has the weapons and the training to match and surpass any nation.

Rotiart, like Syllia and most other nations, has developed a standard cartridge round for their weapons. Their pistols use the 7.65mm while their submachineguns use the 9mm round, while their rifles, sniper rifles, and machineguns use the 7.92mm round. Their assault rifles however, use a 'carbine-type' round, the 7.62mm. Their anti-tank weapon, a copy of the Syllian bazooka, uses a 65mm explosive.

_**Pistols:**_

Walther PP: 7.65mm. (Standard sidearm) (PP29: Clip Size: 8 rounds.)

Walther PPK: 7.65mm. (Officer sidearm) (PP31: Clip Size: 8 rounds.)

Sauer Model 38-H: 7.65mm. (General &amp; Elite forces sidearm) (PP32: Clip Size: 8 rounds.)

_**Rifles:**_

Mauser Gewehr M1898: 7.92mm. (Reserve Army Standard) (G98: Clip Size: 20 rounds.)

Walther Gewehr G41 (W): 7.92mm. (Standard Battle Rifle) (G29: Clip Size: 10 rounds.)

Walther Gewehr G43: 7.92mm. (New Type Battle Rifle) (G31: Clip Size: 10 rounds.)

_**Sniper Rifles:**_

Mauser Gewehr M1898: 7.92mm. (Reserve Army Standard) (G98: Clip Size: 20 rounds.)

Walther Gewehr G41 (W): 7.92mm. (Standard Sniper Rifle) (G29: Clip Size: 10 rounds.)

Walther Gewehr G43: 7.92mm. (New Type Sniper Rifle) (G31: Clip Size: 10 rounds.)

_**Submachineguns:**_

Bergmann MP28: 9mm. (Reserve Army Standard) (MP28: Magazine Size: 64 rounds.)

MP40 (Schmeisser): 9mm. (Standard Issue) (MP32: Magazine Size: 32 rounds.)

_**Assault Rifles:**_

Rheinmetall Fallschirmgewehr FG42: 7.62mm. (Reserve Army) (FG29: Magazine Size: 20 rounds.)

Sturmgewehr MP43/StG44: 7.62mm. (Standard Issue) (FG32: Magazine Size: 30 rounds.)

_**Light Machineguns:**_

Maxim MG08: 7.92mm. (Reserve Army Issue) (MG18: Belt Size: 350 rounds.)

Machinengewehr MG34: 7.92mm. (Standard Issue) (MG29: Belt Size: 725 rounds.)

_**Heavy Machinegun:**_

Machinengewehr MG42: 7.92mm. (Standard Issue) (MG32: Belt Size: 1,250 rounds.)

Machinengewehr MG131: 25mm. (Airforce/Navy Only) (MG131: Belt Size: 2,300 rounds.)

_**Anti-Tank Weapon:**_

Panzerschreck: 65mm. (Specialist Weapon) (PzK30: Rounds: 1.)

_**Rotiart Armored Battlecorps:**_ It wasn't until a spy snuck a propaganda film out of Rotiart in 1927 did the world learn that Rotiart had developed their own individual armored tank corps. This knowledge set off a firestorm and several nations began looking to their own tanks and setting them in different scenarios to ensure they functioned properly.

Praetoria, Syllia, and Tellanos deemed that their tanks were up to standards and thus continued on as usual. What they didn't know is that Rotiart had _allowed_ this film, which was made actually in 1920, to leave their borders.

In the twelve years since the film was made, Rotiart continued its research and development of tanks. No one knows what their tanks are now capable of but from the film, it is assumed that Rotiart follows the same train of thought that Praetoria has regarding heavy tanks and few light and medium tanks.

The truth however, is that they have combined Syllian and Praetorian tank tactics and have produced equal numbers of medium and heavy tanks but employ light tank for homeland security, reserve army, military police, and scouting.

One example of a nation upgrading its tanks to match Rotiart is Espan's LC32-C, an obvious copy of a Rotiart light tank.

_**Light Tank(s):**_

**German PzKpfw 1 Light Tank (LPz1):**

_Varients include: LPz1-AT, LPz1-S, LPz1-AP, LPz1-AA._

Top Speed: 23mph.

Crew (_all varients_): 2.

Armed:

LPz1-S: 1x 15mm gun, 1x MG32.

LPz1-AA: 4x MG29.

LPz1-AP: 2x MG32, 1x MG29, 1x MG18.

LPz1-AT: 1x 60mm gun, 1x MG32, 1x MG29.

**German PzKpfw 2 Light Tank (LPz2):**

_Varients include: LPz2-S, LPz2-AP, LPz2-C, LPz2-AT, LPz2-ART._

Top Speed: 25mph.

Crew (_all varients_): 3.

Armed:

LPz2-S: 1x 20mm gun, 1x MG29.

LPz2-AP: 3x MG32, 1x MG29, 1x MG18.

LPz2-C: 1x 37mm gun, 1x MG29, 1x MG18.

LPz2-AT: 1x 60mm gun, 1x MG29.

LPz2-ART: 1x 95mm gun.

_**Medium Tank(s):**_

**German PzKpfw 3 Battle Tank (MPz3):**

_Varients include: MPz3-C, MPz3-AP, MPz3-AT, MPz3-ART._

Top Speed: 25mph.

Crew (_all varients_): 5

Armed:

MPz3-C: 1x 50mm gun, 2x MG18.

MPz3-AP: 1x 37mm gun, 2x MG29, 1x MG18.

MPz3-AT: 1x 60mm gun, 1x MG32, 2x MG29, 1x MG18.

MPz3-ART: 1x 95mm gun, 2x MG32.

**German PzKpfw 4 Medium Tank (MPz4):**

_Varients include: MPz4-C, MPz4-AP, MPz4-FW, MPz4-AT._

Top Speed: 25mph.

Crew (_all varients_): 5.

Armed:

MPz4-C: 1x 60mm gun, 2x MG29.

MPz4-AP: 2x 25mm guns, 4x MG29.

MPz4-FW: 1x Flamethrower, 4x MG18.

MPz4-AT: 1x 75mm gun, 3x MG32.

**German PzKpfw 5 Battle Tank (MPz5):**

_Varients include: MPz5-MBT, MPz5-AP, MPz5-AA, MPz5-AT._

Top Speed: 29mph.

Crew (_all varients_): 5.

Armed:

MPz5-MBT: 1x 60mm gun, 3x MG29.

MPz5-AP: 2x 37mm guns, 4x MG18.

MPz5-AA: 4x 30mm Flak cannons, 4x MG29.

MPz5-AT: 1x 90mm gun, 4x MG32.

_**Heavy Tank(s):**_

**German PzKpfw 6 Tiger I/II Heavy Battle Tank (HPz6):**

_Varients include: HPz6-C, HPz6-AT, HPz6-ART._

Top Speed: 24mph.

Crew (_all varients_): 5.

Armed:

HPz6-C: 1x 75mm gun, 3x MG29.

HPz6-AT: 1x 88mm gun, 3x MG32.

HPz6-ART: 1x 90mm gun, 4x MG18.

**German PzKpfw 8 Maus (Mouse) Heavy Battle Tank (HPz8):**

_Varients include: HPz8-C, HPz8-ART._

Top Speed: 13mph.

Crew (_all varients_): 6.

Armed:

HPz8-C: 1x 128mm gun, 1x 75mm gun, 5x MG32.

HPz8-ART: 1x 175mm gun, 1x 50mm gun, 5x MG32.

_**Rotiart Land-Based Superweapons:**_

Little is known about the types of weapons produced at Mechanos' Black Sand Island Fortress. One thing that is clear is that he obviously enjoys making weapons that give soldiers on the field plenty to dread. These land-based weapons are supersized machines capable of inflicting mass casualties upon the enemy and thus are appropriately called 'Superweapons'.

**Railgun 'Olympus':**

Crew: 37.

Armed: 1x 13.5 inch howitzer, 4x 88mm Anti-Tank guns, 12x 40mm AA Flak cannons, 16x MG32.

**Land Battleship 'Chimera':**

Top Speed: 20mph.

Crew: 68

Armed: 3x 90mm guns in forward turret, 2x 5 inch guns fixed in upper hull mid-tank, 3x 125mm guns fixed in rear hull section, 8x 88mm Anti-Tank guns, 12x 40mm AA Flak cannons, 8x 25mm Anti-Air/Infantry autocannons, 14x MG32.

**Mobile Bunker 'Hydra'**

Top Speed: 12mph.

Crew: 89

Armed: 8x 88mm guns (top-most turret), 8x 105mm cannons (fore and aft turrets), 10x 75mm guns (Merrimack-style bunker superstructure), 12x 37mm guns (barbettes in hull), 4x 40mm AA Flak guns, 14x MG32.

_**Rotiart Naval Battlefleet:**_ The Rotiart Navy has come a long way since the last time it was fielded in 1820 during the limited engagements during the Island Campaign in which ships from Tellanos, Callinar, Syllia, and Schildhaven fought for the trade routes that ran through the Callinar Islands and past the Blue Isles and Syllia's southern coast.

One hundred years and numerous innovations later have seen the Rotiart Navy evolve from a few stagnant age of sail vessels that mimicked the once grand Rotiart Imperial Navy to a modern steam driven navy capable of holding its own and possibly surpassing modern vessels.

The main reason the Rotiart military has come so far in so short a time is because of Lord Mechanos, the general benefactor of the entire nation, and his seemingly unlimited resources he recieves on a monthly basis from his mines, factories, and other facilities on the fog-shrouded Black Sand Island. It is common belief that the BSI (Black Sand Island) factories are the source for all of Rotiart's machines and weapons of war and that when a new ship is completed, it is crewed, loaded with materials, and then sails to Stormhaven Port to offload its cargo and be inducted into the fleet.

The standing rule is that once a weapon or machine leaves BSI, it can never return; not even for repairs. Nor can anyone who is not a part of Mechanos' BSI Corporation visit the island. In the fifty or so years Mechanos has been a 'mechanist', no one has gone to the island and returned.

Alive anyway.

**(DD) Destroyer class:**_ "Let us contemplate on the name of the vessel. Destroyer. What does that say to anyone? Is it a ship that merely exists to protect and defend the larger ships, or is it the backbone of the naval service? How many battles have other nations lost at sea because they did not field the proper amount of destroyer type vessels? Let us endeavor to not make the same mistakes." Rotiart Admiral addressing the Naval Composition Hearing, 1904._

The Rotiart destroyer is, in all honesty, a ship designed around the purpose of living up to its class name. Although not as well armored as some other destroyer classes, they do however, have exceptional firepower and are very well made. In what few instances that are known of Rotiart vessels, very few mishaps and malfunctions have been logged and recorded and those that are mentioned are the results of human error or crew incompitance.

Since 1904, Rotiart has been building up its navy slowly but surely. Starting with their destroyers in 1910, and working their way up the classes in recent years, it is safe to assume that Rotiart possesses a fair number of destroyers capable of performing any task put to them with flawless efficiency.

As Mechanos did with all their weapons and machines, he designed the Rotarian warships to remain up to date for at least a quarter century. The destroyers are no exception.

**Fury-class:** (Standard) (68) Top Speed: 38 Knots. Armed: 8x 5.5 inch guns, 15x Klasse 19 Torpedo tubes (5 bow _submerged_, 5 starboard _submerged_, 5 port _submerged_), 3x 40mm Flak guns, 8x MG131 25mm AA Machineguns, 4x Klasse 22 Depth Charge Launchers (1x Starboard, 1x Port, 2x Stern), 2x Patrol type E boats.

**(HDD) Heavy Destroyer-class:** _"While the Fury is the best example of a destroyer we can give, we also need another type of destroyer to balance everything out. To this end, I have designed a vessel that is a destroyer, yet shares much with the antiquated concept of the Light Cruiser: A Heavy Destroyer." Lord Mechanos, Stormhaven Shipyard, 1915._

In 1914, a Rotiart destroyer was engaged and sunk by Praetorian light cruiser near the Southlands. Due to the sensitive nature of the incident, Praetoria kept quiet. In 1915, Praetoria 'discovered' the wreckage of a Rotiart destroyer. For the first time upon hearing the news, Mechanos was afraid. He feared Praetoria had copied his ship designs (which in secret, they had), thus forcing him to create a newer, stronger version of the destroyer.

In 1917, under the cover of fog on Black Sand Island, the completed prototype of the new ship glided into the water.

**Kreuz**(_Cross_)**-class: **(Standard) (44) Top Speed: 37 Knots. Armed: 8x 6 inch guns, 20x Klasse 19 Torpedo tubes (4 bow _submerged_, 8 starboard _submerged_, 8 port _submerged_), 6x 40mm Flak guns, 12x MG131 25mm AAMGs, 3x Klasse 22 Depth Charge Launchers, 2x Patrol Type E boats, 1x PS29 Scout Plane.

**(CA) Cruiser-class(es):**_ "Though our destroyers are the basis for our fleet, we must also prepare to build capital ships. Cruisers are just the beginning, the preverbial tip of the iceberg of that which is to be planned."-Unknown Rotiart Admiral, 1919._

While the destroyers and heavy destroyers are the backbone of the Rotiart navy, the cruisers are its workhorse. Mechanos tried to incorporate several basic ideas into the cruiser concepts and wound up creating four different classes. Naturally cruisers are meant to lead destroyer detachments in battle and as such are sufficiently armored to resist damage from 5, 6, and 7 inch guns. Mechanos also incorporated the unique submerged torpedo tubes used in the destroyer designs (meaning the torpedo tubes are fixed below the waterline) and adding more weapons on deck.

It is also rumored that the latest of the Rotiart cruisers, the _Whirlwind_, is much more than what it appears to be.

**Schrecken **(_Terror_)**-class: **(Standard Fleet) (30) Top Speed: 35 Knots. Armed: 16x 7.5 inch guns, 25x submerged Klasse 19 Torpedo tubes, 10x 40mm Flak guns, 18x MG131 25mm AAMGs, 2x PS29 Scout Planes.

**Wilhelm-class:** (Anti-Air Cruiser) (12) Top Speed: 37 Knots. Armed: 34x 3.5 inch guns, 10x submerged Klasse 19 Torpedo tubes, 10x 40mm Flak guns, 20x MG131 25mm AAMGs.

**Schmerz** (_Pain_)**-class:** (Patrol Boat Carrier) (15) Top Speed: 33 Knots. Armed: 9x 8.5 inch guns, 8x submerged Klasse 19 Torpedo tubes, 10x 40mm Flak guns, 12x MG131 25mm AAMGs, 4x Patrol Type E boats.

**Whirlwind-class:** (Unknown type) (1 confirmed, unknown others) Top Speed: Unknown. Armament Unknown.

**(BCA) Battlecruiser-class: **_"It is my understanding that the battlecruisers used by the other nations are of various designs and use different methods of construction. Most of them sacrifice armor for speed but instead, we shall do the opposite: sacrifice the 'big guns' for armor."-Lord Mechanos, 1926._

Make no mistake; there is no such thing as a cheap ship. However, Mechanos realized that, until the BSI facilities were fully operational, he could not match Syllia and Praetoria ship for ship. Instead, he used Rotiart's allies: Callinar and Damoneni, to act as the 'shield' of Rotiart until he could get his plans underway.

Mechanos spent three months sequestered in his workshop adding the finishing touches and fine tuning the blueprints for the vessel that, until a later date, would become the defacto capital ship of Rotiart's navy. The end result, the _Tyrann_-class became the most imposing battlecruiser the world had ever seen. All of Mechanos' innovations up to this point were included: port, starboard, and bow submerged torpedo tubes, merrimack-style fixed gun bunkers, extended aft deck for aircraft launches and retrievals (_Mechanos had yet to plan for a carrier_), an extended aft bridge and internal docks to launch E-boats, even prototype engines which gave the _Tyrann_ an incredible top speed of 37 Knots, as well as a submerged dock for launching submersibles. Unheard of for a battlecruiser.

If there is a shortcoming of the _Tyrann_, it is that it is a jack-of-all-trades, a master of none. It also requires as many sailors to man the ship as a modern battleship, some four-thousand men.

It was built to counter threats from land, sea, and air but its weapons systems are varied. For example, though it has incredible firepower from the broadsides and from the bow, its stern is defenceless. Also, it lacks significant air power to deal with a carrier, and escort carrier, or even a battlecarrier. Finally, though it can carry minisubs, the Tyrann has to be stationary to deploy and retrieve them, the same goes for the E-boats.

**Tyrann** (_Tyrant_)**-class: **(Standard) (34) Top Speed: 37 Knots. Armed: 26x 8 inch guns (six in forward turrets, 20 in fixed starboard and port 'Merrimack' bunkers), 25x submerged Klasse 19 Torpedo tubes (10 starboard, 10 port, 3 bow, 2 stern), 12x 40mm AA Flak guns, 18x MG131 25mm AAMGs, 6x Patrol Type E boats (3 starboard, 3 port), 3x Type F minisubmersibles, 16x aircraft of various types.

**(BB) Battleship-class(es):** _"For the first time in over a century, we now have a ship that, if deployed in great enough numbers, can sweep all before it. The Callinians believe they have the finished product but the fact remains that the final, up-to-date version will be __**ours**__." -Unknown._

For many years Mechanos delayed building battleships because he saw them as wasted resources, yet, upon hearing of the Syllian victory in the Southlands, he was forced to change his mind.

Mechanos spent numerous days and countless hours designing three types of battleships that, as his common belief stated, would be servicable for a quarter-century. With Black Sand Island operational, he set about mass-producing these new weapons of terror. One type however, was sold to the Callinians for production, however, they were given incomplete plans.

**Zerstörung**_ (Destruction)_-**class:** (Standard) (55) Top Speed: 32 Knots. Armed: 9x 17.5 inch guns, 12x 6.5 inch guns, 16x 40mm AA Flak guns, 24x MG131 25mm AAMGs, 4x PS29 Scout Planes.

**Titan I-class:** (Callinar Project): (11) Top Speed: 29 Knots. Armed: 12x 18 inch guns, 12x 7 inch guns, 18x 40mm Falk guns, 20x MG131 25mm AAMGs, 2x PS29 Scout Planes.

**Titan II-class:** (Damoneni Project): (18) Top Speed: 29 Knots. Armed: 12x 21.5 inch guns, 12x 9.5 inch guns, 6x V2 Klasse 1 Missiles (non-Nuclear), 20x 40mm Flak cannons, 20x MG131 25mm AAMGs, 3x PS29 Scout Planes.

**Titan III-class:** (Experimental) (3) Top Speed: 29 Knots. Armed: 12x 33 inch guns, 16x 12 inch guns, 10x V3 Klasse 1 Missiles (non-Nuclear), 22x 40mm Flak guns, 22x MG131 25mm AAMGs, 5x PS29 Scout Planes.

**Herrschaft **_(Dominion)_**-class: **(Twin-hull Battleship) (1) Top Speed: 22 Knots. Armed: 26x 18 inch guns (seven fore, seven aft, twelve in split Merrimack bunkers (six fore, six aft), 24x 7.5 inch guns (four fore/aft turret, eight starboard/port on turrets atop Merrimack bunkers), 12x V4 Klasse 2 Missiles (Nuclear), 30x 40mm Flak guns, 26x MG131 25mm AAMGs, 8x PS29 Scout Planes.

**(CV) Carrier-class(es):** _"It has caused no end of embarrassment to me that a vessel which is little more than a stripped down cargo ship with a wooden deck managed to hold such power as to interfere with my plans..." Lord Mechanos, 1924, referring to his dealings with the Callinar Incursion._

In all of Rotiart's Naval History, never before had they been caught so utterly flat-footed and ill-prepared as when the Federation's new Ranger-class Aircraft carriers (CV1: FNV Ranger, CV2: FNV Glory, CV3: FNV Lancier, and CV4: FNV Czar) managed to turn what was supposed to be an attack meant to weaken the enemy and turned it into a massacre. It was said when Mechanos heard the fate of the fleet that had bombarded Golbe he threw his desk out the window, burned several blueprints and even shot a few of his subordinates all while raving and cursing the high heavens.

The plans for carriers are somewhat limited as Mechanos feared that should Rotiart build carriers they would be targeted immediately by foreign spies and even destroyed while in dock. Once Black Sand Island was complete however, he was able to focus on perfecting a carrier blueprint and push it into production.

With the war in full swing and the Federation Port of Grand Vista under Rotiart control, Mechanos was given a boon beyond imagining.

Albert Reede's prototype supercarrier, the _New Horizon_.

**Kaiser** _(Emperor)_**-class: **(Standard) (7) Top Speed: 26 Knots. Armed: 8x 8 inch guns, 36x 40mm Flak guns, 30x MG131 25mm AAMGs, 80 aircraft.

**Neu Horizont**_ (New Horizon)_**-class: **(Captured Prototype) (1 complete, 2 in progress) Top Speed: Unknown. Armament: Unknown.

**(SS) Submarine-class(es):** _"The Submarine is one of the greatest innovations in modern warfare. Those fools in the other nations believe that a proper Navy should be giant warships blasted the everloving hell out of each other with huge cannons. That's just egotistical nonsense. You must strike the enemy where they are weakest, not where they're strongest. For now, at least, their weaknesses is a complete lack of countermeasures for submarines."_

_-Otto Mechanos, 1906._

_(Note: Three weeks after writing this, he discovered that Syllia had unveiled a new type of weapon called a 'depth charge' and that one of the spy subs he had sent to Praetoria had been 'accidentally' depth charged by a Syllian Destroyer Escort.)_

It is no secret that Mechanos began his career as a mechanist working on submarines. The way they worked, their simple, yet elegant purpose, and the danger that one courts when working aboard one were all appealing to him. It is rumored that he keeps the first submarine he ever succeeded at building as a sort of private vessel moored in Shadowfell Harbor.

**Type 11-class:** (Obsolete) (46) Top Speed: 19 Knots Surfaced, 8 Knots Submerged. Armed: 5x Klasse 19 Torpedo tubes (4 Bow, 1 Stern), 1x 4 inch deck gun, 1x MG131 25mm AAMG. Crush Depth: 380 feet.

**Type 17-class:** (Standard) (86) Top Speed: 19 Knots Surfaced/9 Submerged. Armed: 8 Klasse 19 Torpedo tubes (6 Bow, 2 Stern), 1x 5 inch deck gun, 2x MG131 25mm AAMGs. Crush Depth: 420 feet.

**Type 22-class:** (Multipurpose Supply and Minelayer Sub) (22) Top Speed: 22 Knots Surfaced/10 Submerged. Armed: 10x Klasse 19 Torpedo Tubes (All forward), 2x 6 inch deck guns, 3x MG131 25mm AAMGs, 30 Mines (Any type: Standard, Timed, Deep, Magnetic, Nuclear). Crush Depth: 500 feet.

**Gigantic-class: **(Special Operations Combat Submarine) (3) Top Speed: 30 Knots Surfaced/ 15 Knots Submerged. Armed: 14x Klasse 22 Mixed Payload Torpedoes, 6x 6.5 inch guns, 84 V4 Klasse 1 and Klasse 2 Missiles. Crush Depth: 900 feet.

_**Rotarian Air Aggressor Force:**_ The Rotarian Air Aggressor Force or RAAF was first discovered during the Callinar Incursion into Tellanos in 1919. Rotarian pilots, flying Rotarian planes, engaged and destroyed countless planes and ground forces belonging to the Federal Army Air Corps.

Though largely based out of the Rotarian city of Gotha, the RAAF has numerous bases throughout the nation. Pilots must pass an intense physical health exam. Many instructors in the RAAF were mercenaries who fought during the Dalon Conflict and aces from the Incursion. The most famous of the instructors is Lieutenant Dieter Muntz, the Black Knight of Gotha.

**Fighter/Interceptor:**

Messerschmitt Bf109 (F9I-5): Top Speed: 292 mph. Armed: 2x MG 131 25mm Machineguns, 1x 30mm cannon.

Focke-Wulf Fw190 (F10): Top Speed: 408 mph. Armed: 2x MG 122 13mm Machineguns, 2x MG151/20 20mm cannons, 2x MK108 30mm cannons.

Henschel Hs123 (F8T-0): Top Speed: 214 mph. Armed: 2x MG 122 13mm Machineguns.

Heinkel He162 Salamander (JFI-1): Top Speed: 522 mph. Armed: 2x MG 151/20 20mm cannons, 1x MG 177 30mm three-barreled rotary cannon.

**Fighter/Bomber:**

Junkers Ju87 (FB11): Top Speed: 255 mph. Armed: 2x MG 151/20 20mm cannons, 2x MG 122 13mm machineguns in rear cockpit, 1x bomb (3,968 lbs).

Junkers Ju88 (FB12): Top Speed: 269 mph. Armed: 2x MG 81 7.92mm Machineguns (nose), 2x MG 81 7.92mm machineguns in rear cockpit, 2x MG 81 7.92mm Machineguns in lower bay, 1,100 lb internal bomb load, 4x 2,200 lb external bombs.

**Bomber:**

Dornier Do17 (LB17): Top Speed: 263 mph. Armed: 6x MG 122 13mm machineguns, 2,205 lb internal bomb load.

Heinkel He111 (LB14): Top Speed: 258 mph. Armed: 4x MG 122 13mm machineguns, 2x MG 151/20 20mm cannons (ventral gondola), internal bomb load of 4,410 lbs.

Heinkel He177 Greif (HB13): Top Speed: 295 mph. Armed: 4x MG 151/20 20mm cannons, internal bomb load of 13, 200 lbs.

Junkers Ju86 (MB16): Top Speed: 261 mph. Armed: 3x MG 81 7.92mm machineguns, internal bomb load of 2, 200 lbs.

Gotha Go229 (JHB22): Top Speed: 500 mph. Armed: 4x MG 151/20 20mm cannons, nternal bomb load of 2,450 lbs or 6x Ragnarok (R1) Nuclear bombs.

**Transport:**

Junkers Ju290 (TPS290): Top Speed: 273 mph. No Armament. Passenger Room: 40 Paratroopers.

**Scout:**

Heinkel He51B-2 (PS29): Top Speed: 205 mph. Armed: 2x MG 81 7.92mm machineguns, 6x 22lb bombs or 6x Depth Charges.

_Due to an insufficient number of fleet carriers, the naval branch of the RAAF does not recieve the funding that the other branches do. As a result, Rotiart uses the cheaper Callinar-inspired carrier planes which means that, despite the overwhelming superiority of the land based RAAF, the Carrier planes are at a distinct disadvantage, having little to no firepower and almost no armor._

_Please refer to the Callinar page of the tech guide for a list of aircraft used by the Callinian Naval Air Force._


End file.
